Do you want to be part of my wicked world?
by Magic Danvers
Summary: Mal and Ben's relationship is not going for the best rigth now. they argue a lot and fight a lot but Mal is the only one who knows what the real problem is. what is Mal hidding? (ok yeah i suck at summaries but its my first time so give me a chance. mainly mal/evie, mention of ben/mal, a little bit of jaylos smut. M for violence, drinking and *wink wink* you know what)
1. Mal's problem

**Hey guys so I'm new to this fandom and it's my first fan-fiction ever please don't be rude on me thank you ;)**  
 **PS: English is my second language, French is my first so sometimes when I'm tired it will look bad xD -magic**

(No one POV)

Mal and ben didn't get along these few past days. Mainly because he thinks she doesn't love him and it's kind of true. At first Mal taught she loved him but she just liked him as a friend, she love someone else...a close friend. Can you guess? A girl with shiny dark blue hair with a perfect jawline and wonderful chocolate Brown eyes. Yes it's Evie... So back to the "the couple". Mal asked ben to go to the enchanted lake to talk. Mal didn't like the idea but she had to tell him before it gets worst. But Evie made it worst for Mal because she just asked where Mal is going.

-Evie : "where are you going at 10 in the night you are going to pass the curfew and FG will be mad ",said with a concern voice  
-Mal: "um I'm going to the lake I have to talk to ben and it's not the first time she will be mad at me anyways", said with a low voice. Mal was playing with the hem of her leather jacket. Evie found that cute when she does it.  
-Evie : "why now, he can't wait ?",said in a jealous and mad tone because he was wasting their Thursday girl night.  
-Mal : "yes but I asked him because I really need to tell him something before things get bad" ,said with a calm voice while looking deep in her best friend's eyes  
-Evie :" be careful ok ?",said with a voice that a mother would use to her kid  
-Mal : "yeah yeah I will", said Mal while rolling her eyes  
-Evie : "really M I'm serious I don't want you to get hurt" ,said with an almost teary voice  
-Mal :" you don't have to worry I'm the daughter of maleficent" ,said Mal with a huge grin on her face  
-Evie : "ok I guess…but wait what do you want to tell him?" ,said Evie with a questioning voice  
-Mal :"umm I'll tell you after...",said mal with a hesitant tone  
-Evie :"come on M it can't be that bad" ,said Evie with a big smile  
-Mal : _'think Mal think of a lie!'_  
-Evie :"Mal? Maaalll?"  
-Mal :"well I love someone and it's not ben...and I want to tell him before he know it by someone else" ,said mal with a shy voice  
-Evie :"yo-you love someone else? Who? " , said Evie with a little hope in her voice  
-Mal :"I-iii i will tell you after my talk with ben ok?"  
-Evie :'i hope I'm that person maybe she will finally see that i love her'  
-Evie :"ok well see you after" ,said Evie with concern I'm her voice again  
-Mal :"later"

(No one POV)

Mal turns around, puts on her dark purple boots, open the door and walks away. Evie was alone in their room thinking if she should follow her to be sure nothing bad happens to Mal because ben is still beast's son. Evie was not feeling this so she took her new blue coat she just finished making and went outside following slowly Mal's footprints in the cool night.

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you like it i will update if i see that people like it.**  
 **PS: magiclolipop is my full user name for everything but i like magic for short.**  
 **-magic**


	2. is it the end?

**Hey guys I'm back! I said that i would wait but i just can't i love this idea so much xD for this chapter ben is a really dark character so don't hate me if you like him. There is going to be a lot of violence in this chapter.  
Enjoy -magic (i don't own anything sadly only my ideas)**

(Evie POV)  
The night was cool even if I thinks it is too hot to have a jacket i still got it. I need walk a bit faster now because i need to catch up Mal.

(Mal POV)  
I'm almost at the lake and then i see ben who was already there now i was stressed as hell to tell him but i have no choice.

(Ben POV)  
where is she? It's already 10h30 pm and the curfew is at 11h. Ah there she is.

-Mal :"ok ben i asked you to come here because i need to tell you something but you need to promise me you won't be mad" ,said Mal with a stressful voice  
-Ben :"why would i get mad? Wait is it about are relationship?" ,said Ben with a bit arch tone  
-Mal :"umm yes it is"

(Evie POV)  
From behind that three i could hear everything they were saying. But now they weren't talking they were screaming.

-Mal :"BEN STOP SCREAMING OK I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE !"  
-Ben :"WHAT! WHO?" He grabbed Mal by the neck.  
-Mal :"it's...e..ev..Evie" said Mal while crying because of the pain in her neck.

(Evie POV)  
She..she loves me? Omg but he is going to kill her i have to tell the boys!  
-Evie :'hey Carlos come to the lake right now and bring jay i think ben is going to hurt or even kill Mal!'  
-Carlos :'what?! Ok I'll ask later why. We are coming!'

-Ben :"you little bitch you never loved me !"said with anger  
Ben eyes were turning blood red that's when Mal understood that she was in big trouble.  
-Mal :"ben..i..i like..yo..you..not...love"  
-Ben :"RAGHH"  
Ben took Mal and threw her on one of the pillar.  
-Evie :"Maaal!"she screamed in pain for her best friend.

(No one POV)

Jay and Carlos just arrived on the scene and what they saw was not pretty. Mal was on the ground coughing blood and she was holding her back. Evie was running toward Mal but Ben grabbed Mal before she could approach. He took her by the arm and screamed "that's the girl you love over me! You little slut if I can't have you she won't either!" He took mal and threw her in the lake since he knew that she can't swim. Jay and Carlos rammed ben he kept him on the ground. Mal was too weak to even try to swim so she just gave up and decided to stay and drown. Mal started to think this was the end but at least she saw her love. Evie didn't even wait a second she removed her jacket and jumped in the water. Evie knew how to swim and she was the only one of the gang that knew how. She took Mal's hand and she took her in her arms while swimming on her back to bring on the ground. Mal was not breathing, Evie was freaking out. Jay was going to get her out of the way to do CPR but Evie was already on it.

-Evie :" come on Mal don't give up on me please!" Evie was crying while pushing on Mal's chest.  
-Jay :"Evie...it's over" ,said jay with a sad voice. Then Mal was coughing water and when she looked up she saw Evie with tears of joy and a big smile on her face. Mal was happy until she saw Jay and Carlos holding the beast that almost killed her minutes ago. She was not scared just really mad. Mal sat up looked at him and kicked him right where it hurts and said "i love who i want to love! You asshole". Evie was right behind her she took Mal's hand and they walked away slowly since Mal was still in pain. Jay and Carlos called FG (fairy godmother) and told her to come her and they will explain the rest tomorrow.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this one. I will update every weekend and sometimes on weekdays. Tell me if you want to see the talk between Beast, Ben, Belle and FG. Thanks and review :)  
-magic**


	3. a new kind of love

**Hey guys! This weekend you are lucky because you have 3 chapters in 2 days. That will not happen a lot but I'll try my best to post almost every weekend and every day hopefully. This chapter and the next one will contain some lesbian stuff so if you don't like that just skip that part. Again I don't own anything except my ideas. –magic Enjoy!**

(Mal POV)

I am in major pain right now. My back, my ribs and my arm are hurting but at least I am feeling Evie's warm hand in mine. Wait how was she there so fast? Whatever I will ask later anyways I'm hurting too much to even think right now.

(No one's POV)

Mal arm was on Evie's shoulder and Evie was holding Mal's arm in place by holding her hand. They were almost at their dorm but they both knew that it was going to take more time than usual.

(Evie POV)

Mal's hand is soooo cold! I guess it's because of the water and the fact that she was dead not long ago. I know she hates to be weak but I bet right now she doesn't give a damn.

-Evie :"Mal are ok?", said Evie with a caring voice.

-Mal :"not sure I probably broke one of my ribs and I almost drowned to death but thank god an angel came to save me", said mal with pain but with a big smile that made blush Evie that Mal couldn't see since it was dark outside.

-Evie :"I wonder who is your angel" ,said Evie while laughing with mal.

-Mal :"I don't know she had shiny dark blue hair and gorgeous brown eyes it could be anyone" ,said Mal with smile on her face.

-Evie :" Weird a don't know anyone with those magical features", said Evie in a husky tone while winking to Mal. Mal felt her cheeks getting warmer. God that girl drive her mad.

(No one's POV)

They were finally at their room and Evie phone was ringing. It was Carlos.

-Evie :"hey why do you call? Is there a problem other than Mal almost dying?"

-Carlos :"well FG told us to tell you that you won't have classes for the next 3 days and that you will have to go see her after those 3 days to tell her exactly what happened."

-Evie :"oh ok ill pass the message to Mal after."

-Jay :"did you two fucked yet?", said jay from behind Carlos and he sounded serious but amused.

-Evie :"No if you want to know we didn't fuck cuz somebody almost died too second ago" referring to mal "plus she doesn't know my feelings about her but she will in 5 min" ,said Evie with a while turning her head to see mal blushing too and laughing.

-Evie :"well if that's all bye I have someone to take care of", said Evie while opening the door for Mal and her.

(No one's POV)

Finally they were in their room. Evie brought Mal to her bed and went in her closet to go get a first aid kid because she knew that Mal would never go to the infirmary. Mal always tried to look tough in front of everyone especially her friends.

-Mal :"how did you got there so fast?" ,said mal with a questioning voice.

Evie turned pale as snow white. She was thinking if she should lie or tell to truth…the truth was her choice

-Evie :" um well first I was curious who you loved and second of all I didn't trust Ben since he is Beast's son. I was right, if I didn't went there you would've been dead right now." ,she was starting to cry just thinking about Mal's death. Mal got up wincing in pain, but did it anyways, and took the taller girl's chin to raise her teary face.

-Mal :"I'm happy and grateful that you decided to go and follow me there but I have one last ques-MMmmph"

Mal didn't even finished because somebody pressed their lips together. Evie's lips tasted like apple and cinnamon. Mal let out a small moan that made Evie moan too. Mal's tasted like strawberry just like Evie taught. Evie pulled away to let Mal react to that. Mal was just standing there it made Evie laugh but she stopped when she saw that Mal was going to say something.

-Mal :"I was going to ask how you felt about me but I guess I won't have to ask that do i?" ,said Mal while holding Evie hands in heir's.

-Evie :"No you don't but you ask something else unless you have nothing to say"

-Mal :"I have one last question well first and last since you didn't let me finished the other one. Since when do you have feelings for me?"

They sat on Evie's bed beside the first aid kit and they were holding hands.

-Evie :" probably since when we meet but things really clicked the day you were going on a date with ben and you came for my help. That day I taught I don't need a royal prince I need my wicked prince."

Mal took Evie's cheeks between her hands just second after she finished talking and started kissing her but this time she licked Evie's lips to let her know that she was going and damn Evie understood. Mal was now on top of Evie kissing her neck until the door swung open.

-Jay :"Hey girls we just…..wtf?!"

Mal slowly got off of Evie and sat back while holding her ribs. Evie just glared a Jay and Carlos that just popped out of nowhere.

-Mal :"sorry to tell you that but I need to rest so GET OUT NOW!" ,said mal with her eyes glowing bright green.

The guys ran away and closed the door. Mal turned around to see Evie chuckle and they started laughing.

-Mal :"So..We should go to sleep since we have 3 days of peace"

-Evie :"yes we should" ,said Evie before laying a kiss on Mal's lips and bringing her under the covers to sleep. Boy those 3 days are going to be wild.

 **Hey so hope you liked it please review. Next update will probably be tomorrow if I have the time after school. -magic**


	4. healing and resting

**Hey guys its me Magic! Lol anyways so in this chapter there's some lesbian stuff so if you don't like don't read. Half of the next chapter and the chapter after probably will be about the talk between Ben, Beast, Belle and FG while Evie and Mal are on their 3 days break. Again i dont own anything only my ideas. Enjoy -Magic**

(Evie POV)  
I woke up at 7:30 am since everybody else had school they were making a lot of noise. I was about to take Mal's hand in mine but i didn't felt the heat of her body beside me. I freaked out.

-Evie :" Mal? Mal where are you?"  
(No one POV)  
The bathroom door swings open and Mal comes out in black and green boxers and a purple bra.(yes i decided she wears girls boxers)  
-Mal :"I can't take a shower now?", said Mal in a fake serious voice  
-Evie :"sorry its just that i thought that when I'd woke up you would've been beside me", said Evie with a sad voice but with a huge grin on her face  
-Mal :"awwe sorry but i needed to clean the blood and wash my hair.", said Mal coming closer to Evie and taking the taller girl's hand into her's  
-Mal :"now you have me but...clean!", said Mal.

(No one POV)  
They were both laughing. Until Mal turned around and Evie saw the bruises. There was one on her left shoulder big as a hand and one on the right side. Mal turned back around. And decided to go back in bed.

-Mal :"i know it looks bad but it's not..ouch..never mind its bad as it looks." ,said Mal with pain in her voice.

(No one POV)  
Evie took her t-shirt off and decided to have the same outfit has Mal just underwear and bra. Evie's bra was white with some blue and her underwear were blue with a red line.

-Evie :"Can i join?", said Evie with a smirk.

(No one POV)  
Mal was biting her lip so hard because of the body in front of her that Evie didn't even wait for an answer and got under the cover with Mal. Mal was tracing Evie's body with her hand from shoulder to hips. Evie was blushing at the site of Mal biting her lip.

(Mal's POV)

Evie is so perfect. Her curves, her hair, her eyes and she's not just a pretty face but also really intelligent.

I don't deserve someone perfect like that.

-Mal :"you are really the fairest of them all. How could i even stand against that.", said Mal with a husky tone.  
-Evie :"sorry i didn't hear you i was lost in your wonderful eyes", said Evie with the same tone. Mal blushed to Evie's comment but then she remembered Ben because he use to tell her that often.

(Evie POV)  
Mal's expression changed she looked sad and hurt. Did i say something wrong?

-Evie :"hey M did i say something wrong?"

(Mal POV)  
She almost never call me M, only when I'm really mad or sad.

-Mal :"no it's not you...it's just that ben use to say that to me..."  
-Evie :"oh I'm sorry M if i knew i wou-mmnph", Evie was going to say that she would never say it but she was cut off by Mal's lips on her's. When Mal pulled out Evie didn't even let them breath she was already on Mal's lips again but this time she licked Mal's lips to make her understand. God she understood! Evie was on top until she felt Mal turning them over now Mal was straddling Evie. Evie groaned in Mal's mouth at the feeling of Mal on her. When they pulled out Mal was already on something else. The dark fairy was kissing the princess's neck.

-Evie :"ugh Mal...stop somebody could...aaaah...hear us the classes are not...ohh...started yet"  
-Mal :"sorry I can't hear you somebody is making to much sound", said Mal while pulling back and wincing in pain from her ribs.

(No one POV)  
Mal's upper rib is mostly purple with a pinch of blue. Her back was worse than yesterday but right now she was feeling more pleasure than pain. Evie looked worried.

-Evie :"are you okay?", said Evie while gasping for air.  
-Mal :"yeah right now I'm feeling more pleasure than pain", said Mal with a smirk and a sexy tone.  
-Mal :"ready for round 2?", said Mal in the same tone.  
-Evie :"I'll always be ready for you"

(No one POV)  
Evie and Mal were on their knees on the bed. They started kissing again but this time one of Evie's hand was on Mal's covered breast and one of Mal's knee was pushing against Evie's panties.

-Evie :"you're driving me mad you evil!"  
-Mal :"that was my goal but it's getting hard with you working on me"

(No one POV)

They both started laughing and continued what they were doing.

(Evie's POV)  
Omg if i don't die of pleasure today i will be surprised.

(Mal's POV)  
Who would've thought that i was able to drive somebody mad of pleasure like that!

(No one POV)  
Evie couldn't control her moan and she began to grind on Mal. Mal was about to put her hand in Evie's panties but she heard to door click open.

 **Hey guys so yup I leave you on a cliff-hanger muahaha so de vilish but i know myself i will probably give you the next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning. Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review please ;) -Magic**


	5. the talk

**Hey so i told you guys i would update fast so here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy. Again I don't own anything only my ideas. –magic**

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie were still kissing when the door open's and…

-Lonnie :"hey girls just wanted to…."

-Lonnie and Audrey :"WTF?"

(No one POV)

Lonnie and Audrey were shocked by what they saw. Evie and Mal in underwear kissing. Mal pulled out. She sighed and rolled her eyes while Evie was blushing and chuckling.

(Mal's POV)

Really again? Last time the boys and now the girls! What's next!? FG coming in our room in person?!

(Evie POV)

Oh boy Mal is going to give them a hell of a welcome.

-Mal :"What do you want? You better have a freaking good reason to disturb us"

-Audrey :"well we wanted to see how bad you looked since Ben almost killed you"

-Evie :"wait how do you know she got beaten by Ben?"

-Lonnie :"well the whole school knows because jay told the whole tourney team", said with a scared tone

-Mal :"great I have another person to add to my kill list today", said mal with a mad tone

-Evie :"hey calm down you are not going to kill anybody", said Evie before leaving a kiss on Mal's shoulder

-Mal :"ugh fine", said mal while turning around to kiss Evie

(No one POV)

They continued kissing until someone fake coughed. They pulled apart and looked at the girl.

-Evie :"well as you can see Mal is fine and you are both going to be late"

-Lonnie :"oh crap classes starts in 5 min come on we need to go!"

-Audrey :"well I guess we have to go bye"

(No one POV)

The two girls turned around, open the door, got out and closed it in a hurry. Mal just let herself fall on her back but she regrets that because of the pain she feels. Evie looked at her amused because that's what Mal will be looking like the whole 3 days. Sexy, mad and funny. Perfect.

-Mal :"I think we should get dressed because we need to go see FG and explain to whole story"

-Evie :"awwn but we were just getting started.."

-Mal :"yeah I know but we have 2 and a half day left if we hurry"

-Evie :"Ok fine let's go"

(No one POV)

The girls were getting ready. Mal

chose her old outfit that she wore the

first day she was here and Evie did

the same. FG told them to meet at the "goodness 101" classroom. They get out and head there.

 _15 min later..._

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie were just standing in front of the door but Evie saw that Mal backed out.

-Evie :"hey don't worry I'm with you", said Evie with a reassuring voice

-Mal :"yeah i know that but I'm scared he will hurt me again or even hurt yo-mmmmp"

(No one POV)

Again Mal didn't finished but they started kissing until the door opens and there's Ben glaring at them. Mal open her eyes to see who it was and when she saw who she became white as heaven. Evie glared back at Ben and pushed him out of the way while pulling Mal inside the room by the hand. Beast and Belle were there with FG even Carlos and jay.

-FG :"i see that everyone is here so Mal can you start explaining your part"

(No one POV)

Mal was so tensed until she felt Evie gently rub her shoulder.

-Mal :" well it all started the day i was getting ready for my first date with Ben. That day i asked Evie's help since she knew more stuff than me about dates. Something clicked when i saw her helping me i don't maybe i had it for longer than that but i felt something for her. Ben well I taught i love him but it was more liking like a friend than loving. So after seeing are relationship going down i asked him to go to the lake at 10pm so that i could tell him what was the problem in our relationship..."Mal took a deep breath and Evie whispered :"hey calm down" with a smile. "When i get there he was waiting for me so i go see him and i tell him that i love someone else that's..when.."Mal started crying on Evie's shoulder.

-Evie :" if you don't mind i will continue since i was there but i will start from my beginning. Well Mal was getting ready to go and well i was mad cuz it was our girls' night like every Tuesday but when she told me that she loved someone else and was going to tell Ben I don't know why but I didn't trust him. So right after Mal left i took my jacket and left. When i got there i saw Ben screaming a Mal and than she said she loved someone else that's when Ben took her by the neck that's when i called the boys. But when she said it was me he threw her on the pillar Mal was on the floor coughing blood that's when I showed myself and he took her by the arm and screamed : that's the girl you love over me! You little slut if I can't have you she won't either! That's when he threw her in the lake knowing that she didn't learn how to swim on the island and the fact that she was weak right was not going to help. Than Carlos and Jay appeared and rammed Ben to the ground. I jumped in the lake to get Mal put i got her out she..she wasn't breathing but thank god i knew how to do CPR and saved her"

(No one POV)

Mal had stopped crying a while ago and she was just listening to her angel tell the story. Evie turned around to look at Mal who was smiling right now and kissed her nose.

-Jay :"so girls did you two fucked yet?"

Evie and Mal both turned around just to see Jay laughing.

-Mal :"first of all no because if you don't remember i am badly bruised right now and second of all I would've never told you anyways"

(No one POV)

That's when Mal clicked that there was Beast, Belle, Ben and FG listening to them right now.

-Mal :"well that was out of the subject"

-FG :"um yes it was so you say you are badly bruised but where?"

(No one POV)

Mal didn't even answer she took off her jacket and her t shirt to reveal her rib and then her back. She put her stuff right back on after.

-FG :"oh well theses are good proofs. Girls and boys you are dismissed, not you Ben"

-Beast :"we will let you know what will happen next after we talk"

(No one POV)

Evie and Mal were holding hand while Jay and Carlos were following right behind. Carlos and Jay headed toward the tourney field since it was their next class while Mal and Evie went back to their room.

 **Hey here you go guys the biggest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5. See ya later - Magic**


	6. Malvie moment?

**Hey guys ! So i had a bad day today but writing this made my day so here's chapter 6. MAJOR WARNING M STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. Again i don't own anything only my idea. Enjoy -Magic**

(No one POV)  
Evie and Mal were back at their room. Mal just threw her jacket on the desk and crashed herself on her bed. She was mad but sad at the same time.

-Evie :"are you going to hold up?"

(no one POV)  
Mal loved that Evie always cared about her like that. Mal didn't answer she just sat on her bed and had tears in her eyes.

-Evie :"hey..why are you crying baby dragon?", said Evie with a voice you would use to a baby.

(no one POV)  
Mal blushed and started laughing at the nickname E just gave her. She liked it. Evie removed her jacket and sat beside Mal. Evie put a hand on Mal's lap.

-Mal :"well it's just that telling the story reminded me about yesterday's accident and the fact that i almost died"  
-Evie :" but you didn't die and that's what is important."  
-Mal :"i know princess but ugh I still fear him and you know i don't fear anyone"  
-Evie :"you don't have to fear him I'm with you and you have your spell book"  
-Mal :"I guess i'm fine then"  
-Evie :" yes you are now come here" said Evie in a sexy tone.

(no one POV)  
Mal giggled and Mal was about to kiss Evie's cheek but Evie turned around to press her lips on Mal's. She bit on Mal's lower lip. Mal moaned in pleasure. Now Mal was on top of Evie and straddling her.

-Mal :"isn't there to much clothing between us?"  
-Evie :"definitely right"  
-Mal :"wait i need to do something before we start"

(No one POV)  
Mal got off of Evie. Evie didn't know what Mal was doing but when she realized that Mal was locking the door she laughed.

-Mal :"what? I want to have you for real now without someone stepping in"  
-Evie :"since when do we have a lock?"  
-Mal :"I don't know it's the first time i use it"

(no one POV)  
The both laughed. Mal got back on Evie and removed her green t-shirt with a dragon on it. Mal upper body was just covered by her purple C sized bra.

-Mal :"so where were we?", said mal just before kissing Evie's neck

-Evie :"Oh I think I remember"

(no one POV)

Mal was going to continue kissing Evie's neck but Evie turned them over so she was on the top. Evie removed her "Fairest" t-shirt to let mal see her D sized bra. Mal didn't even wait permission she posed her hands on Evie's covered breasts and squeezed them while kissing Evie. Evie moaned and got off to remove the rest of her clothing and brought Mal off the bed to do the same to her.

-Mal :"damn…",said mal while looking at the taller girl features.

-Evie :"oh shut up baby dragon"

(No one POV)

Mal pushed Evie on the bed. Evie squealed. Mal got on top again and took Evie's right nipple in her mouth and massage the left one with her hand. Evie shiver with the feeling of Mal's mouth on her nipple.

-Evie :"Aaahh..God..you are good at this"

-Mal :"Duhh I'm Mal"' said mal laughing.

She stopped mal from what she was doing and kissed her hard. Now they were sitting. Evie trailed her hand on Mal's body form her lip to her pussy. Mal shuddered when she felt a finger circling on her clit. Mal was moaning in Evie's mouth. Evie felt two fingers go inside her pussy it made her scream of pleasure and pull out of Mal's mouth. Both of the girl were now fucking each other and moaning together until they both climax at the same time.

-Mal :"EEVIIEE FUUCK"

-Evie :"AAH MAL"

(no one POV)

They both let them self-fall on the bed panting. They looked at each other and started laughing.

-Mal :"this was my first time"

-Evie :"with a girl?"

-Mal :"I mean it's my first time having sex at all"

-Evie :"damn well you were good for a first time"

-Mal :"thanks you were not bad either"

-Evie :"what time is it?"

(no one POV)

Mal took her phone and looked at the time

-Mal :"It's already 5pm we passed through breakfast and dinner and I wondered why I was hungry"

-Evie :"I'm hungry too" said Evie while putting her hand on her stomach.

-Mal :"we should get in pj and order pizza!"

-Evie :"omg yes!"

-Mal and Evie :"peperoni!"

(no one POV)

They started laughing. The girl dressed back and called the pizza place.

 **So here you go guys chapter 6! Next chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed -Magic**


	7. pizza!

**Hey guys hope you liked last chapter ;) so here's chapter 7. I don't own anything only my ideas. Enjoy -Magic**

(no one POV)  
Evie took her phone from the desk and tapped "Auradon pizza" on Google and called the nearest pizza place. Mal was on the couch watching news.

-Evie :"hi can i have a pepperoni pizza with two can of coke. To deliver at room 4 at Auradon prep in the girls dorm..yes thank you"  
-Mal :" so are we gonna have the pizza soon?"  
-Evie :"in an hour"  
-Mal :"an hour!? What are we going to do all this time?"  
-Evie :"oh i think I know what we will do", said Evie in a flirty tone in her voice.  
-Mal :"i would but I'm tired Evie"  
-Evie :"aww come on can we at least cuddle on the couch?"  
-Mal :"fine come here my fairest of them all"

(No one POV)  
Mal took Evie's hand and sat her down beside her. Mal was resting her head on Evie's laps while Evie was playing in her hair. Evie slide her hand under Mal's t-shirt and bra and started playing with Mal's breast.

-Mal :"didn't I told you I was tired..ugh but you're so good at this"

-Evie :"duhh what do you expect from the fairest"

(no one POV)

Mal sat back up and kissed Evie hard. Evie removed her hand from under Mal's t-shirt and instead cupped Mal's cheek with them. Mal did the same to Evie but she had one hand on the back of Evie's neck. Suddenly Mal's phone started ringing with Rotten to the core has her ringtone. Mal stopped Evie to answer.

-Mal :"hello?"

-Beast :"sorry to disturb you but I have news about the event between you and ben"

(No one POV)

Mal's face change white. Evie hugged her by behind to reassure her.

-Beast :"ben will be going in a boarding school for the next 2 months and we offer you and your girlfriend a one week all payed vacation to Neverland"

-Mal :"omg thank you Mr. Beast I really don't know what to do to thank you back!"

-Beast :" the vacation start's this Sunday"

-Mal :"ok thank you so much"

(No one POV)

Mal ended the call and turned her head to look at Evie that was right behind her and kissed her nose. They sat back on the couch.

-Evie :"7 day with my little dragon. Thing are going to be wild!", said Evie while Mal blushed at the little name Evie gave her.

-Mal :"yes it will…Now where is that god damn pizza I'm so hungry!"

(No one POV)

Just a second after Mal finished her sentence, somebody knocked on the door. She ran to the door and just before opening it she said :

-Mal :"I hope it's the food"

(No one POV)

Mal opens the door, take the pizza with the two coke can, pay the delivery boy and close shut the door in like 5 seconds.

-Evie :"wow that was fast"

-Mal :"I told you I was hungry"

(no one POV)

She brings the food to the couch, she opens the box and take a slice. Evie is just laughing at Mal.

-Mal :"ugh this is so good..what why are you laughing at me?"

-Evie :"you look like a beast when you eat"

-Mal :"why aren't you eating?"

-Evie :"I was laughing too hard"

-Mal :"let's watch a movie while we eat! Umm what should we watch ? Let's watch Maleficent I know its dumb that I want to watch my mom's movie but for the first time they made a movie with a villain point of view."

-Evie :"I know myself I'm not even gonna watch the movie ill watch you…baby dra-mmph", Mal kissed away the last word Evie was going to say.

-Mal :"aww shut up and come closer you dork"

(Evie POV)

Im a dork now?!Aww that evil ! hehe she will pay for that

(Mal POV)

I think I just putted myself in reeeaaal trouble..ouf I'm going to pay for this.

-Evie :"You know you're going to pay for that right"

-Mal :"uh oh"

(No one POV)

Evie jumped on Mal to block her down on the couch. Mal was smiling under Evie. Evie locked Mal down hips to hips. Evie slowly removed her t-shirt while looking deep in Mal's green eyes. Mal groaned. Evie continued to torture her by taking Mal's hands and guided them on her curves. Mal was just laying and bitting her lip to not let out moan. The fairest of them all than guided Mal's and to the claps of her bra.

(Mal POV)

God i need her to fuck me right now! Stop the teasing!

(Evie POV)

We are just getting started.

-Mal :"you are so beautiful"

-Evie :"shhh no talking or you'll get punished"

-Mal :"if im getting punished by you well I won't even mind it."

-Evie:" ok than i hope you are ready"

(No one POV)

Evie slowly bend down to Mal's ear and kiss it. Than she goes down to Mal's weakness..her pulse point. She kisses it and hear Mal moan and bucked her hips into Evie's. Evie started to take off Mal's t-shirt but she noticed that Mal's eyes were gleaming green...and she knows that when Mal does that it means she's up to do something. Mal in a swift movement, rolled them over and took control.

-Mal:"who's controlling now uh?"

-Evie :"not me that's for sure"

(No one POV)

Mal was so wet that she didn't wanted to tease Evie, she just wanted to fuck her so bad. Mal took off her t-shirt and her pants to reveal flashy green boxers and a matching bra. She also took Evie's pants out. Seconds after they finished undressing Mal pressed her lips to Evie. Evie tasted like apple and cinnamon while Mal tasted like coke and strawberry. Mal opened her mouth and Evie did the same. Mal and Evie's tongue were exploring each other's mouths. Evie let out a short moan when she feels a pair of hands go on her boobs. Mal squeezed them hard and Evie screamed of pleasure and it made her grind her hips against Mal's. Mal groaned and it made her pulled out of Evie's mouth. She trailed down kisses on Evie until she was at her pussy. She started licking Evie's clit.

-Evie :"oh god Mal..ohh"

(No one POV)

Mal removed her tongue and replace it with her thumb. She put to finger in her princess and kissed her to make her taste herself. Mal was pumping in and out so fast that Evie grabbed hard Mal's ass.

-Mal :"ahhh fuck"

-Evie :"AAAHHHhh mal I'm going to cum!"

-Mal :"No you're not"

(No one POV)

Mal got out her fingers and just stand there above Evie watching her panting.

-Evie :"you..are..evil !"

-Mal :"not anymore sorry and now let's start the movie we were supposed to watch"

-Evie :"you're not even gonna finish me? You'll pay for that one day"

(no one POV)

Mal got off of Evie and pulled her up to make her sat next to her. Mal putted her head on Evie's shoulder while Evie wrapped a blanket around them.

 **Hey guys hope you liked it I will try to update again soon! -Magic**


	8. the gang

**Hey guys I'm so happy i have more than 400 views! Yay! So i hope you like this one too. I don't own anything only my ideas. Enjoy - Magic**

(No one POV)  
Mal woke up in the middle of the night at 4 am because she had pain in her back. She was about to move but she felt Evie move. Evie looks up and saw that Mal was up too.

-Mal :"hey sleeping beauty, did i put a spell on you?"  
-Evie :" . No sorry its just that you drained all my energy with all the love making."  
-Mal :"well since we are up i think we should actually go in bed and just talk or something since I already slept my 8h"  
-Evie :"yeah well you know i need my 9h beauty sleep"  
-Mal :"oh come on you jerk, i need to get up anyways cuz my back hurts"  
-Evie :"fine"

(No one POV)  
Evie got up first to let Mal get up. Mal took a pair of boxers, a bra and putted them on. Evie was already in bed waiting for Mal with a smirk.

-Evie :"i love your tomboy side i think its cute"  
-Mal :"and i love your sense of fashion princess"  
-Evie :"thank you baby dragon"  
-Mal :"i hate this name but i love it at the same time"  
-Evie :"you said you wanted to stay in bed with me so stop standing there and come here"

(No one POV)  
Mal was now with Evie in bed they were just looking in each others eyes without talking.

(Mal POV)  
What did i do to deserve that girl? I don't know but im happy to have her.

(Evie POV)  
How did this happen? 2 days ago she in happily ever after with the prince and now she's with me. Wow I'm lucky.

-Evie :"what do you want to talk about baby dragon?"  
-Mal :"why did you not trust Ben, not that I'm mad that you didn't but i just wanna know"  
-Evie :"well Doug told me that you were having fights with Ben. He heard you twice"  
-Mal :"oh yeah...that..i remember one time ben threw me on a locker because i wanted to spend a girls weekend with you but he wanted to have our first time..thank god it was the end of the tourney practice so all the boys including Carlos and Jay were with us seconds after he threw me"  
-Evie :"HE THREW YOU ON A LOCKER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"  
-Mal :"hey hey stop screaming the whole dorm is going to hear you"  
-Evie :"what were you thinking? You should've told me.."  
-Mal :"he told me to say nothing or he..he would..hurt you. I didn't want to put you in danger princess"  
-Evie :"awe I appreciate that but still you should've told me..wait there was 2 fight what happened in the other one?"  
-Mal :"um he uh he tried to...to"

(No one POV)  
Mal turned her head the other side so she was nothing looking in Evie's eyes. Mal started crying and she felt a pair of hands pulling her by the waist.

-Mal :"Ben was mad that i didn't wanted to have sex with or kiss him..so he almost rape me. It was right before our goodness 101 class. He was waiting at my locker and ask me if we could do it i said no but he forced himself on me but i got saved by the bell"  
-Evie :" WHAT?! Omg ragh he touched my baby dragon he is going to die!"  
-Mal :"weren't you the one who told me not to kill "  
-Evie :"i know but he's gone to far you need to at least tell FG"  
-Mal :"ok i will"  
-Evie :"wait did you say that you never kissed ben...?"  
-Mal :"what you just realized that you were my first kiss also?"

(No one POV)  
Mal had a huge grin on her face and both of them were blushing. Evie kissed her smile away. The little kisses became a huge make out session. Mal had a hand on Evie's neck and one on the back of her head while Evie's hands were on Mal's cheeks. They were kissing until they heard a knock on the door. Mal groaned because she was sick of getting disturb in this kind of situation but at least the person didn't enter the room. Mal got up she didn't even care that she was in underwear and opened the door. When she opened the door she saw Audrey, Jay, Jane, Carlos, Lonnie,Doug and Chad standing there. The gang was shocked to see Mal only in underwear. Evie got up too and hugged Mal by behind.

-Mal :"Can i help you?"  
-Jay :"why does it looks like you just finished having sex"

(No one POV)  
Evie blushed behind and the two girl started laughing.

-Mal :"well umm it's almost true since we slept 8h afterwards"  
-Audrey :"too much details for me"  
-Mal :"if that was too much for you, how's that"

(No one POV)  
Mal turned around and pulled Evie in a hard making out session. When she pulled out the gang were all mouth to the ground and Jay was the only one laughing in the back.

-Evie :"why are you all doing here anyways?"  
-Doug :"well i wanted to bring you all the papers from chemistry" he said to Evie.  
-Lonnie :"i wanted to bring your art stuff that you missed" she said to Mal.  
-Carlos :"i wanted to bring you this" he said to both girls. It was a brand new Xbox One with two controllers with some games.  
-Mal :" well now I have two reasons to not leave the room"  
-Evie :" i think i fell down second on the list of reasons"  
-Mal :"you'll always be first princess"  
-Evie :"ouf thank you.. Baby dragon"  
-Jay :"hahahaha baby dragon"  
-Mal :"shut up cuz if you don't you will regret it"  
-Jay :"fine"  
-Jane :"i came here to tell you that my mom will make sure that Ben doesn't try to contact you by any way possible"

(No one POV)  
Mal palled at the mention of Ben's name. Evie slightly squeezed Mal's shoulder.

-Mal :"I'm not even going to ask Jay why but Audrey why are you even here?"  
-Audrey :"i was following they others"  
-Mal :"well if that's all, goodbye"  
-Jay :"they're totally going to bang"

(No one POV)  
Mal swing her hand in a fist to Jay's face. Evie pulled her back.

-Mal :"and you go fuck Carlos because we all know that you want to"

(No one POV)  
Mal slammed the door in a bang and turned around to see Evie laughing so hard.

 **Hey guys this weekend i will be really occupied because it's my best friend's birthday party so I won't post much but I'll try to. Hope you liked this one! Review pls -Magic**


	9. Mal?

**Hey guys I'm back from my best friend's party! So this is chapter 9. I don't own anything only my ideas. Hope you like it! - Enjoy**

-Carlos :"you want to fuck me?!"  
-Jay :"wtf man can we talk about that later"  
-Audrey :"ugh enough I'm going to my room"  
-Lonnie and Jane :"wait for us!"  
-Doug :"well im gonna go too"

(No one POV)  
Jay and Carlos were going to their room too until Jay started talking.

-Jay :"you know that what Mal said is kinda true..right?"  
-Carlos :"you're gay?i taught you were straight!"  
-Jay :"are you gay?"  
-Carlos :"well have you seen me with a girlfriend?"  
-Jay :"no"  
-Carlos :"well there goes your answer"

(No one POV)  
The guys entered their room.

_Now back at Mal and Evie~_

-Evie :"hahaha omg Mal I can't believe you actually said that to Jay"  
-Mal :"what? At least it's the truth"  
-Evie :"at least but i think he's right"said Evie while getting really close to Mal.  
-Mal :"about what?"  
-Evie :"about that"

(No one POV)  
Mal got pushed against the door by Evie who was kissing Mal's collarbone.

-Mal :"Evie...", said Mal while moaning.

(No one POV)  
Evie continued her way down Mal's body but she stopped when she felt a hand on her head. Evie looked up and see that Mal had her eyes closed with tears and she looked in pain. Mal fell on her knees while holding her ribs.

-Evie :"MAL! Are you ok?"  
-Mal :"raggghh..ahg..no"  
-Evie :"where are you hurt ?"

(Mal POV)  
I can feel my ribs twist in pain.

-Mal :"my..raggghh..my..back..ahhg"  
-Evie :"Mal look at me..I'm right here don't worry"

(No one POV)  
Mal opened her eyes to look at Evie and what Evie saw was not pretty. Mal's pupils were completely green. Evie sat beside Mal and took her in her arms. Mal was in her arms and Evie was rocking them.

(No one POV)  
Mal cried and screamed until she fell unconscious face on the ground. Evie turned Mal around so that now she was facing her.

-Evie :"Mal talk to me!"  
-Evie :"Baby please say something! Anything!"  
-Mal :"..eee.."  
-Evie :"Mal?"  
-Mal :"..Ev..ie.."

(no one POV)  
Evie had tears in her eyes, she took Mal's hand in her's and gave it a short squeeze.

-Evie :"take your time.."  
-Mal:"..princess.. ..i..broke...  
something"  
-Evie :"don't move baby dragon"

(No one POV)  
Evie got up and took her magic mirror from her sewing desk.

-Evie :"mirror mirror in my hand where does Mal's hurt stand"

(No one POV)  
The mirror showed one of Mal's ribs broken in two piece and causing internal bleeding.

-Mal :"..Evie.."  
-Evie :"yes Mal?"  
-Mal :"give..me my spell..book"  
-Evie :"ok wait a sec"

(No one POV)  
Evie got up to Mal's bed and took the spell book from under the pillow.

-Evie :"what are you going to do with it"  
-Mal :"it's not the first time Ben broke one of my ribs"  
-Evie :"WHAT?! Ok we will have to talk after"  
-Mal :"i Think it's page 84 or 85"  
-Evie :"you know it almost by heart?"

(No one POV)  
Mal shakes her head into a yes.

-Mal :"beware for swear, replace the broken ribs with the repaired"

(No one POV)  
Mal did her cross move that she does when she casts a spell. 10 seconds after she was now sitting and taking Evie in her arms.

-Evie :"you scared me baby dragon"  
-Mal :"im sorry princess..I didn't think he actually broke it. I thought it was just badly bruised"  
-Evie :"at least you are ok now"

(No one POV)  
Then totally out of nowhere somebody knocks on the door. Mal gets up slowly because even though she just repaired her ribs its still hurting a bit. She opens and see FG, Beast and Belle.

-Mal :"...is there a problem?"  
-FG :" we heard you scream"  
-Belle :"is everything ok?"  
-Mal :" well one of my ribs was broken and after made a wrong move it broke in half"  
-Beast :"Ben did this to you? How are you not in pain right now?"  
-Mal :"first yes he did, second i just used my spell book on myself and i knew it was going to work since its not the first time he hurts me"

(No one POV)  
Mal was kind of shocked that the 3 adults were not surprised to see her and Evie in underwear. Evie approached Mal and whispered. Evie hugged mal by behind and kissed her neck.

-Belle :"it wasn't the first time he hurt you? What do you mean by that?"  
-Evie :"you should tell them" whispered Evie just before kissing Mal but a small and fast kiss since they were in front of 3 adults.  
-Mal :"can we talk about it in like a better place and if you don't mind, in 20 minutes since i would like to get dressed up"  
-FG :"of course meet us at the goodness 101 class"

 **Here you go ! Chapter 9 is done i hope you liked it. Review pls -Magic**


	10. another talk (the real one)

**Hey i am back after 1-2 days with a new one! Hope you like it :P Enjoy –Magic**

-Mal :"I'm sorry to ruin our last day of break here"  
-Evie : "you aren't ruining our last day ok? You really need to tell them. Do you want me to come with you? "  
-Mal : "yes please..I don't think I can make it without you. "  
-Evie : "it's sweet of you but I know you will always be strong enough. You always were to strongest of us."  
-Mal :"to be honest I always felt the weakest of us all." ,mal looked like she was about to cry.  
-Evie :"hey..hey come here baby"

(no one POV)

Evie and mal hugged for a while until she heard Mal sigh and gently pull out of her arms.

-Mal :"we gotta go now princess"  
-Evie :"let's go"

(no one POV)

The girls opened the door and got out. When they were walking down the hallway and Evie felt that everybody was looking at them. She whispers to Mal.

-Evie :"people are looking at us"  
-Mal :"I know and I don't care because right now I'm with the only princess that matters to me and that I love"  
-Evie :"aww thank you baby dragon I love you too", said Evie while taking Mal's hand and leaving a kiss on it.  
-Mal :"stop it or ill I have to kiss you in front of everyone"  
-Evie :"I don't think I'm going to stop than", said Evie before laying a kiss on the top of Mal's head.

(No one POV)

Mal stopped and turned Evie around to kiss her hard. Evie smiled into the kiss. Mal taught about making out but she contain herself since they were in front of everyone. When they pulled out they saw a lot of people taking pictures of the kiss. Mal and Evie just continued walking towards the goodness 101 class while laughing and looking up on their phones what the picture looked like.  
-Mal :"that's my new profile pic for sure"  
-Evie :"Hey I was going to use it"  
-Mal :"well I guess we will need to take other pics like that"  
-Evie :"Yay I hoped you would say that"

(No one POV)

They were finally there again for the second time in the whole weekend. Mal opened the door like gentlewoman, to let Evie go first and then closed it back after they were both in the room. Evie took Mal's hand and walk toward the adults.

-Belle :"hi girls"  
-Evie and Mal :"Hi"  
-Beast :"this morning you said that it wasn't the first time our son hurt you..what did you meant by that?"

(No one POV)

Mal gulped and look at Evie who was giving her a small smile and a nod to tell them.

-Mal :"He hurt me 2 times before this one"  
-FG :"Badly hurt?"  
-Mal :"one of the time he broke one of my rib and a finger"  
-Belle :"I never taught my ben could do that"  
-Evie :"well he hurt my baby dragon believe it or not"

(No one POV)

Mal blushed at the comment.

-FG :"Baby dragon?"  
-Evie :"it's a cute nickname I gave to Mal"  
-FG :"oh ok"  
-Beast :"what did he actually do to hurt you?"  
-Mal :"one time he wanted us to have our first "time" but I wanted to have a girls weekend with Evie than he got mad. He squeezed hard my hand enough to break one of my finger and then threw me on a locker but thank god the boys just finished the tourney practice so they were all in the locker room with us."  
-Belle :"oh god…"  
-Beast :"There's a second time?"  
-Evie :"yes there was and he tried to rape her if you don't mind we won't go into details"  
-Mal :"thank you princess" she said to Evie before laying a kiss on her cheek. Evie chuckled and blushed at Mal's kiss.  
-FG :"why didn't you tell anyone?"  
-Mal :"He..he said he would hurt Evie and the rest of the gang"  
-FG :"that's a good reason.."  
-Belle :"it is"  
-Beast :"you are free to leave sorry to have bothered you"

(No one POV)

The girls left and held hands all the way back to their room. On the way back Evie heard Mal trying to say something but shut up before she starts.

-Evie :"do you need to tell me something baby?"  
-Mal :"pfft no what makes you think that", said Mal poorly trying to make Evie let it go.  
-Evie :"you are such a bad liar Mal"  
-Mal :"lying to you is impossible princess"  
-Evie :"good for me than, so tell me what were you going to say?"  
-Mal :"well since I don't how to swim, i want you to teach me when we will be in Neverland"  
-Evie:"you were going to lie about that? Really Mal haha but yes i will help you baby dragon"  
-Mal :"stop laughing at me did you learn how to swim anyways?"  
-Evie :"i was friend with ursula's son and he teach me how to swim in exchange of something..."  
-Mal :"What kind of something?!", Mal was getting mad. Not at Evie but at the deal she made with that asshole.  
-Evie :"you know..like..um"  
-Mal :"Evie? Are you ok?"

(No one POV)

Evie started crying because she was starting to remember that dark moment on the isle of the lost. Mal took Evie in her arms and brought her to the couch. They sat down. Evie's head was buried in Mal's neck.

-Mal :"that kind of deal.."

(No one POV)

Mal putted a hand under Evie's chin to raise her head up so they were looking in each other's eyes.

-Mal :"the kind that you have to do to protect your gang and you do it with no envy for it but you know you have to"  
-Evie :"exactly..how do you know that feeling?"  
-Mal :"you know sometimes on the isle when I wasn't with you guys i was fighting and people were putting bets on who was going to win. Most of the time i won but some others..were pretty bad in the end"  
-Evie :"you were off every Monday night but i never thought of this"  
-Mal :"that's why my rib broke easily..because it was weak from the punches"  
-Evie :"you are not weak Mal. You are strong you protected us most of the time"  
-Mal :"thanks princess", said Mal before laying a kiss on Evie's forehead.  
-Evie :"you know we need to pack all our stuff by tomorrow morning right?"  
-Mal :"oh shit..i forgot we are leaving for the week"  
 **  
Hey guys hope you enjoyed this one and i have a question for you. Do you want some jaylos romance? Pls review thank you! -Magic**


	11. packing

**Hey guys sorry about last chapter thank god Jerseygirl795 told me i had the wrong one :P so back to the story here is chapter 11. I dont own anything only my ideas. Enjoy  
\- Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal just finished packing her bag, she went to see what time it was on her phone. It was 1 am. Evie was still deciding on what she was going to take and what not. Mal was now laying on her bed looking at pictures from her and Ben, she decided to delete most of them but she kept one. She turned to lay on her side and what she saw made her laugh her ass off. Evie couldn't decide what stuff she should bring and what not.

-Mal :"you are driving me nuts stop that. Come here with me instead", said Mal with a wink in the mirror towards Evie.  
-Evie :"i just want to finish this now so that we can stay longer in bed"  
-Mal :"Evie it's 1 am come on"  
-Evie :"can you at least help me"  
-Mal :"ok ok i will. now let's see what we have here"

(No one POV)

Mal looks through Evie's luggage. she took out half the stuff that was in there. Mal was laughing because Evie had way too much stuff. She stopped laughing when she found a cute dark blue bating suit with an apple in the front of the lower piece. Evie was blushing hard while trying to get it from Mal's hands.

-Evie :"give it back Mal come on it's embarrassing!"  
-Mal :"I'm going to give back this cute thing cuz i want to see you in it this week princess"  
-Evie :"stop it you will regret it"  
-Mal :" okok fine I'll stop", said Mal in a childish tone  
-Evie :"you know you're super cute right now, right ?"  
-Mal :"mirror mirror on the wall who's the cutest of them all", said Mal mimicking Evil Queen before laughing.  
-Evie :"if you are the cutest then I'm the luckiest of them all", that comment made Mal blush and smile.  
-Mal :"i may be the cutest but you are the sexiest of them all", said Mal before getting even closer.  
-Evie :"i have big competition for that title with a girl with purple hair, wonderful green eyes and a smirk that can put you under a spell"  
-Mal :"I don't anyone who has a smirk like that", said Mal before smirking to Evie.  
-Mal :"omg am i winning a love gazing contest over Evil queen's daughter?", said Mal in a mocking and flirting tone.  
-Evie :"fuck it you win"

(No one POV)

Evie took Mal's cheeks between her hands and kiss her passionately while Mal got Evie stuck on the door. Mal had her hands on Evie's waist while Evie had hers behind Mal's neck. Evie loved to play in Mal's hair especially when they were kissing, she know that Mal found it annoying but she still did it until she felt a pair of hands squeeze her ass. Evie let out a short groan and Mal smiled on Evie's lips.  
They pulled out gasping for air and their foreheads were touching while they were looking in each others eyes.

 _ **(Meanwhile on the boy side of the dorm...)**_

-Carlos :"Jay? Can i ask you something?"  
-Jay :"yeah what is it?", said Jay while playing with something.  
-Carlos :"have you ever dated a guy?"  
-Jay :"i never dated anyone you?"  
-Carlos :"well when i was with Jane it felt weird like something was missing"  
-Jay :"you know that I'm gay right?"  
-Carlos :"because of Mal i do know that and the fact that you love me", said Carlos while blushing.  
-Jay :"do you love me?"  
-Carlos:"i always did"

 _ **(Back to the girls dorm...)**_

Mal:"we..should..finish..putting..your..stuff..in...your...luggage",said Mal while leaving kisses on Evie's neck and collarbone.  
-Evie :"yeah we uhh should",said Evie trying to contain herself from moaning.  
-Mal :"let's go cuz i wanna sleep before the sun is out"  
-Evie :"like if you're re only going to sleep"  
-Mal :"hey it's true that I'm tired! But you have a point"

(no one POV)

They were laughing and packing Evie's stuff until they heard a knock on the door. Evie got up and opened it. It was Doug.

-Evie :"Doug what are you doing here at like 1:30 am?"  
-Doug :"umm i wanted to tell you something, both of you"

(No one POV)

Mal putted down the rest that she had in her hands and came beside Evie, wrap her arms on the princess's waist and listen to Doug.

-Mal :"what is it about?"  
-Doug :"its about Ben"

(No one POV)

Evie felt Mal flinch to the mention of his name. She putted her hands on top of the dark fairy's.

(Mal POV)

Why does he wants to talk about Ben? Is there another problem? I hope not.

(Evie POV)

I hope that jerk never comes back. He hurt my baby girl and if he wants to touch her again it will be over my fucking dead body.

-Doug :"he is not going to go in a boarding school"  
-Mal :"WHAT?!"  
-Evie :"BUT THEY SAID HE WAS?!"  
-Doug :"stop screaming! You're going to wake up everybody."  
-Mal :"why isn't he going to that boarding school?"  
-Doug :"his parents decided that he was going to be home schooled and his curfew will be at 18:00 pm so you don't have to worry about him at night"  
-Evie :"but he's going to be free during daytime?"  
-Doug :"yes and no because they decided to put more guards and follow everything he does"  
-Mal :"I still don't think I'm safe but that's the only option"  
-Evie :"don't worry Mal I'm going to be there and i promise that he will not touch you", said Evie before giving a small kiss to Mal.  
-Mal :"not that i fell not safe with you Evie but he's dangerous so I don't think i will ever stop worrying."  
-Doug :"well that's the only thing i had to say. Oh wait, have some fun on your vacation"  
-Evie :"thanks Doug"  
-Mal :"thanks"  
-Doug :"no problem" said Doug with a smile.

(no one POV)

Mal closed the door behind her and let go of Evie. She grabbed a book from the desk and threw it while screaming and crying of anger.

-Mal :"RAGGH ASSHOLE"

(No one POV)

Mal took another one and she was going to throw it but instead she let herself fall to her knees and hold the book. Evie sat in front of her and took  
her in her arms.

-Evie :"shhh im right here Mal calm down. Let's go sleep"  
-Mal :" 'snif' ok but stay with me"  
-Evie :"i will always be there for you"

(no one POV)  
Evie and Mal got up and went to Evie's bed since it was the closest one. Before going into bed she took Mal's chin to rise her head up so she could see her face and look in her eyes.

-Evie :"stop now Mal you need to forget him right now focus on me"  
-Mal :"i am", said before giving Evie a huge hug.  
-Evie :"now let's go sleep"  
-Mal :"just sleep?", said Mal giving a wink to Evie.  
-Evie :"ah! There's my baby dragon haha "

(no one POV)  
They girls got into bed, Mal had her head buried in Evie's neck while Evie had a hand in Mal's hair.

 **Hey guys hope you liked it and sorry I didn't update the story yesterday because first i was sick and second of all i started a short one shot story about Malvie too. Hope you enjoyed  
-Magic**


	12. saving the environment

**Hey guys so i got a request to have some Jaylos in my fanfic so this chapter will contain some and like always there will be some Malvie. I don't own anything only my ideas. Enjoy -Magic**

 _(Meanwhile at the boys dorm..)  
_  
(No one POV)  
Carlos was on top of Jay. They were just looking in each other's eyes.

-Carlos :"do you think we should be an official couple?"  
-Jay :"yeah we should come on let's not be dumb. If we love each other why not date", said Jay with his usual smirk.  
-Carlos :"i need to find you a nickname then"  
-Jay :"don't even try!"  
-Carlos :"why not..?...sugar!"  
-Jay :"if you call me sugar i will call you puppy or pup"  
-Carlos :"fine..sugar", said Carlos right before sticking his tongue out to Jay.  
 _  
(Back to the girl's dorm...)  
_ Mal couldn't sleep neither could Evie.  
Evie heard Mal sigh.

-Evie :"is there something bothering you Mal?"

-Mal :"I just can't sleep because he is free now, not miles away from us"

-Evie :"don't think about it. you will be safe, I won't let him touch you, ever."

-Mal :"I know princess thank you"

-Evie :"now sleep cuz we need to be up for 7am"

-Mal :"Why 7? Why that early?"

-Evie :"the flight is at 10 but the time we get prepared and the time we drive there, it's going to be enough"

-Mal :"you know I only take like 10 min to get ready so you'll wake me at 8:30 ok?"

-Evie :"okay then sleeping beauty but now sleep okay?"

-Mal :"ugh fine"

(No one POV)

Mal gave a kiss on Evie's left cheek and then settle back her head in Evie's neck. Evie kissed the top of Mal's head.

-Evie :"goodnight baby dragon"

-Mal :"goodnight princess"

(No one POV)

The girls fell asleep shortly after that.

 _5 hours later…_

(no one POV)

Evie's alarm clock started ringing. She hit the off button and got out of bed while trying to not wake Mal up.

-Mal :"don't worry I was already up"

-Evie :"You didn't sleep?"

-Mal :"maybe 2-3 hours"

-Evie :"aww Mal you need to sleep more than that"

-Mal :"I just couldn't.."

-Evie :"at least promise me that on our trip you will sleep more"

-Mal :"I promise princess"

-Evie :"now come here"

(No one POV)

Mal got up and went to Evie to kiss her passionately. Mal had her hands on Evie's waist while Evie's hands were around Mal's neck. When they pulled out Evie saw that Mal had tears in her eyes.

-Evie :"why are you crying baby dragon?"

-Mal :"because right now I'm with the only person I need"

-Evie :"you can be so sweet sometimes"

-Mal :"sometimes? What does that mean?"

-Evie :"sometimes you are wicked, caring, loving and some other times even evil"

-Mal :"ah that's better"

(no one POV)

Mal took her phone to see what time it was. It was only 7:28 so she decided to go watch tv while her princess was getting ready. Evie stared at Mal. Mal turned around to see Evie watching her with a smile.

-Mal :"what? Did I do something wrong?"

-Evie :"no no you didn't do anything I just thought about something"

-Mal :"what is it?"

-Evie :"you know that 2 showers would take too much water..so for the environment I think we should take a shower together"

(No one POV)

Mal was blushing bright red and she knew that right now Evie didn't gave a damn about the environment.

-Mal :"let's go help the "planet" cuz this is so important to you right now"

-Evie :"so that means you liked the idea"

-Mal :"I don't like it"

-Evie :"what?!"

-Mal :"I love it"

-Evie :"ouf you got me haha"

(No one POV)

The girls both started running towards the bathroom.

 _(Meanwhile at the boy's dorm...)_

-Jay :"hey Carlos what time is it?"

-Carlos :"it's 8:02 we need to hurry the classes starts in 28 min!", said Carlos just before putting his clothes on.

-Jay :"shit already 8?! Ugh the coach is going to kill us if we are late again"

-Carlos :"wait we have tourney at first period?"

-Jay :"yeah what's the problem ?"

-Carlos :"The other day I gave my tourney stuff to Evie so she repaired it so me need to go to the other side of the dorm and then come back"

-Jay :"oh fuck ok take your books for the day we are going now"

-Carlos :"ok I have my bag let's go"

(No one POV)

The boys took their bags and started running towards the girl's room. They got to the door at 8:14.

-Jay :"I hope we don't disturb them again, cuz Mal is going to kill me"

(no one POV)

Jay was about to knock but what he heard the other side of the door was just so funny.

-Mal :"Evie come on I'm freezing give me my T-shirt"

-Evie :"only if you give me my pants"

-Mal :"I want my t-shirt first"

-Evie :"nope I want my pants first!"

(no one POV)

Jay just opened the door because they were in a hurry.

-Jay :"Evie we need Carlos's tourney stuff now! Come on we are going to be late"

-Evie :"if Mal gives my pants back"

-Jay :"Mal come on please"

-Mal :"ok fine here you go now give me my t-shirt", said Mal while giving Evie's pants.

-Evie :"here you go baby dragon"

(No one POV)

Jay was about to laugh but he remembered that last time he got an uppercut in his face.

-Evie :"here", said Evie giving Carlos's stuff.

(no one POV)

Seconds after Carlos got his stuff the boys started running again but towards the tourney field this time. Mal putted on her t-shirt while Evie was putting her pants. Mal pack some last minutes stuff like her computer, her spell book and some drawing stuff. She turned around to see Evie waiting with her luggage.

-Mal :"I think it's the first time you wait for me"

-Evie :"no the second time"

-Mal :"when was the first time"

-Evie :"when I was waiting for your love"

-Mal :"that was super corny but I love you too much to not like that comment"

-Mal :"now let's go in vacation!"

 **Hey guys that was chapter 12 hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about the flight and the start of the vacations. -Magic**


	13. are you ok Audrey?

**Hey guys yeah yeah i know it's been like 4 days since i updated but now is the time for the 13th chapter. Hope you like it! Hope you like it. I don't own anything only my ideas. Enjoy -Magic (PS: i think Jerseygirl795 you will love this one ;) )**

(No one POV)  
Mal putted her bag on her back, took her luggage and Evie's hand in hers.  
The girls got out of their room and started heading towards the front of Auradon prep to go in the limousine that was going to bring them to the airport. Suddenly the girls were stopped by a camera flash.

-Mal :"wtf?"  
-Evie :"paparazzi? Why?"  
-Paparazzi #1 :"Mal is it true that you cheated on the prince?"  
-Mal :"what no I didn't"  
-Paparazzi #2 :"are you dating your former evil best friend?"  
-Evie :"what the hell was that supposed to mean"  
-Paparazzi #3 :"what did prince Ben actually do to you?"

(No one POV)  
Mal palled at his question. She squeezed Evie's hand and leaned to whisper.

-Mal :"text the boys now. We need help fast"  
-Evie :"ok will but you need to keep the paparazzi occupied"  
-Mal :"oh boy ok let's do this"

(No one POV)  
Mal turned back around to face the crowd of people while Evie was texting the gang to come right now.

-Paparazzi #1 :"What are you going to do about the fact that Ben will stay here even after the events"  
-Mal :"I'm from the isle of the lost i will find a way to survive that"  
-Paparazzi #4 :"Do you know that you are the only non-heterosexual couple in all Auradon?", said the paparazzi while taking shots of Mal and Evie.  
-Mal :"sorry to tell you that but i know another gay couple"  
-Paparazzi #2 :" who is that other couple?"  
-Evie :"you will probably find out soon"

(No one POV)  
Seconds after what Evie said, the whole gang had arrived. Jay and Carlos were in front holding hands while Jane, Doug, Lonnie, even Audrey and Chad, were in the back.

-Jay :"get out of the way or you'll have my fist in your face"

(No one POV)  
All the paparazzi went away while taking a last shot at the gang. Mal turned around to hug the boys.

-Mal :"so did you two fucked yet?"

(no one POV)  
Evie started laughing her ass off and the guys started blushing.

-Jay :"no we didn't but you won't have to wait long for me to say yes"  
-Carlos :"uhm you didn't told me that yesterday when i asked you"  
-Mal :"oh Jay is in trouble", said Mal before winking to Evie.  
-Jay :"can we talk about this later pup"  
-Mal :"you were laughing at my nickname but you gave him one haha wow and what's yours?"  
-Carlos :"sugar or honey bear", said Carlos blushing.  
-Mal :"cute but why not lamp or something related to ourselves"  
-Evie :"i think it's the first time you say something nice about Jay", said Evie before receiving a smooth elbow kick by Mal  
-Mal :"aww shut up princess even though you are probably right as always"  
-Evie :"ouch the truth hurt doesn't it?"  
-Mal :"you will pay for that later"

(no one POV)

Mal turned her face to Evie and kiss her. Evie smiled in the kiss. The kiss was short, sadly for them, because the others were watching them but when they pulled out Mal saw Audrey and felt like Audrey had something to say to her.

-Audrey :"Mal? Can i talk to you in private?"  
-Mal :"uh ok hope you don't mind if i bring Evie"  
-Audrey :"I don't mind"

(No one POV)  
Mal and Evie gave their bags to Jay and told him to bring it to the limo. The 3 girls went a bit further away from the limousine. Mal had her arm around Evie's shoulder while Evie had hers around Mal's waist.

-Audrey :"i wanted to tell you something about Ben before you went away"  
-Mal :"a-about Ben?"  
-Audrey :"don't worry it's not about you two but i think you should know something"  
-Evie :"are you ok Audrey?"  
-Audrey :"now yes but with Ben I wasn't.."  
-Mal :"wait Ben hurt you too?"  
-Audrey :"he did and that's why i wanted to talk to you"  
-Audrey :"before you came here to Auradon, we were dating but you know that. In the beginning he was nice and romantic but after few weeks he asked for more but i didn't want to. That's when he started being agressive with me every time i said no.", Audrey started crying.  
-Mal :"i never taught i would to this and my mom would kill me"

(No one POV)  
Mal approach Audrey and hugged her. Audrey looked so surprised that Mal just did that. Mal pulled of Audrey arms and went back to Evie.

-Mal :"don't worry you can survive and just know that you're not alone in this"  
-Audrey :"thank you Mal but you have a plane to catch"  
-Evie :"omg it's already 9:00! We have 1h to get in the plane"  
-Mal :"shit ! Let's go oh and thank you Audrey text me if you need help"  
-Audrey :"thanks Mal now go!"

(No one POV)  
Mal and Evie started running towards the limo. They took the time the hug the boys and say bye to the others before getting in.

-Mal :"I can't believe that Ben did the same to Audrey"  
-Evie :"never judge a book by its cover"  
-Mal :"damn right like you always are"  
-Evie :"thank you but I'm not always right because I taught he was a good guy too before Doug told me about the fights"

-Mal :"yeah well at least I'm happy now and I hope you are too"

-Evie :"I'm not happy"

-Mal :"what? Bu-but what did I do?"

-Evie :"I'm not happy, I'm in deeply in love with somebody I don't deserve"

-Mal :"E, I was going to have a heart attack don't say that again and you totally deserve me princess. I'm the one who doesn't. I'm the one who went off with a stupid prince and didn't saw that I already had everything I needed. Someone who loves me for who I am. I feel so mad at myself for everything I've made you endure, I'm so so-mmpmsmpmh"

(no one POV)

Mal was cut off by Evie tackling her down on the seat and kissing with tears in her eyes. The girls were making out on the bench until, the little window between them and the driver, went down. Mal started laughing when she realised that it was the same driver that they had the first time they came to Auradon.

-Driver :"no sex in the limousine thank you"

-Mal :"hey grumpy", the driver smiled to her comment.

-Driver :"by the way my name is John"

-Mal :"well hi John and goodbye", said Mal while laughing with Evie.

-John :"bye girls and by the way we are at the airport"

-Evie :"really? Wow that was fast it took only 25 min"

(no one POV)

The limo stopped and the girls waited for "John" to open the door. When they got out they realised that there was a private jet in front of them. Mal and Evie looked at each other with a big smile before sharing a kiss and take their bags. Evie was first in the jet and what she saw was amazing. 4 black leather seats, 2 golden tables, a wonderful bathroom and what she assumed must be a bedroom but she waited for Mal to open the door.

-Mal :"omg and this is just the start were only on the plane, wait I'm coming"

-Evie :"hurry up before I open it"

-Mal :"ok let's do this"

(no one POV)

Evie opened the door and turned around to see Mal with her hands on her mouth. The room had a 55" HD Tv with a Blu-ray disc player, a king sized bed with a purple cover and blue pillows. Mal didn't even wait for Evie's approval, she jumped on the gigantic bed and started laughing.

-Evie :"are you sure that you're 16? Because right now you like 7"

-Mal :"aww come on grand-ma we can still have a kid touch in us"

-Evie :"did you just called me grand-ma, how dare you ugh you will pay"

-Mal :"then come here and make me pay"

-Evie :"I can't make you pay now because we need to be in our seats for the take off and we take off in 10 min"

-Mal :"fine but at least come here and kiss me"

-Evie :"I would never miss a chance to do that", said Evie before kissing Mal and pinning her down to the bed.

 **Hey guys hope you like it! I gave you a big chapter since I didn't update in 4 days. -Magic**


	14. were are we going? To Neverland!

**Hey guys! So i finished writing my Malvie one shot story so now i will focus on this one. By the way i won't have school for 3 days so i will try to post more than one per day. Hope you like this one! I don't own anything only my ideas (PS: I have an OC character I created in this chapter). Enjoy -Magic**

(No one POV)  
Mal was pinned down to the bed with her arms on top of her head by Evie. Mal taught that Evie was going to torture her with kisses but instead she felt Evie tickling her. Mal was ticklish but Evie already knew that since they were little kids they used to have tickle fights well before the whole "i didn't invite you to my party" drama.

-Mal :"haha-stop-hahaha..Evie please"  
-Evie :"i told you that you were going to pay"  
-Mal :"hahaha please"  
-Evie :"fine but i was enjoying the moment"  
-Mal :"well I'm not sure i did", said Mal before finishing laughing.  
-Pilot (on the mic):"please go to your seats we are taking off in 2 min"  
-Evie :"come on let's go!"

(no one POV)  
Evie got up first to let Mal escape from her catch. The girls got up, went to a seat and buckled their seat belts. After 30 min of flight they got out from their seats and went back to the bead room to watch a movie. Evie was on the bed reading a magazine while Mal was looking for a good movie.

-Mal :"Cinderella. Nope, Sleeping beauty. oh hell no, Snow White. Yeah right never going to happen. Ugh babe come here and help me there's nothing good to watch."  
-Evie :"it's the first time you call me babe, i like it baby"  
-Mal :"good but now come help me please"  
-Evie :"um let's see.."

(No one POV)  
Mal watched Evie looking to every fairy tale movie and throwing them away. Evie was about to throw another one but she looked at it again and it didn't looked that bad.

-Evie :"what about this one?", said Evie, showing it to Mal.  
-Mal :"Hunger games?, yeah why not it's the only one that doesn't looks boring."  
-Evie :"yay you know it's the first time we watch a movie together as a couple"  
-Mal :"it's the second one, we watched Malefi-oh yeah we didn't actually we were having a better activity hehe"  
-Evie :"I'm right again sorry baby dragon haha"  
-Mal :"let's watch the movie now"  
-Evie :"like if you were only going to watch the movie"  
-Mal :"you know me too well princess"

(No one POV)  
Mal putted the disc in the player and started the movie. When she got back on the bed Evie decided to lay her head on Mal's belly and entwined their legs together.  
 _  
(3 hours later...)_  
Mal had just fallen asleep with her arm on Evie's head. Evie felt Mal's hand fell off her head, at that moment she knew that Mal was asleep. Evie didn't want Mal to sleep so she got her head off of Mal's belly and left little and slow kisses on Mal's neck. She saw Mal smile with her eyes closed.

-Mal :"hey princess sorry i fell asleep, since the accident I don't sleep well"  
-Evie :"it's ok M i just couldn't resist you"  
-Mal :"did i put a love spell on you by accident?"  
-Evie :"for some reason i feel like singing your name, MAALL!", said Evie while imitating Ben  
-Mal :"aww shut up dork", said Mal before kissing Evie.

(No one POV)  
Evie got on top of Mal to straddle her. Evie was about to removed Mal's t-shirt but the Pilot said they were landing soon so they got out of bed and went back to their seats.

 _(20 min later...)_

(Mal POV)

I can't believe I'm in Neverland with Evie. I'm so excited!

(Evie POV)

7 days of shopping, cocktails and romantic nights with Mal. I'm never going to get used to that.

(No one POV)

The girls waited outside the jet to get their suitcases. When they got them, they saw a limousine coming towards them, Mal started laughing when she saw the driver come out. It was John. He took their bags and putted them in the trunk while Evie and Mal got inside the limo. John got inside, started the limo and rolled down the little window between the girls and him. He fake cough when he saw that the girls were heavily making out. Mal turned around to talk with John.

-Mal :"how did you got here before us?"

-John :"I was your co-pilot in the jet"

-Mal :"what other stuff can you drive?"

-John :"boats, snowmobile, motorcycles, scooters and helicopters."

-Mal :"waow you can like drive like everything"

-John :"yeah pretty much"

-Evie :"you have your permits with you all the time?"

-John :"euh yeah why?"

-Evie :"just to know"

-John :"oh and here's my card if you need anything" said John while giving the card to Mal since she was the closest to the window.

-Mal :"thanks "John" haha"

-John :"no problem and we are there"

-Evie :" I can't wait to see the room!"

-Mal :"me too princess"

-John :"bye girls see you later"

-Mal and Evie :"bye John thanks again"

(No one POV)

The girls got out and they were blown away. The hotel had at least 40 floors and the resort looked magnificent. The girls took their bags and hold hands until they were in the lobby. A girl who looked younger than the girls came to them.

-Unknown woman :"hey girls are you the special ones the king Beast sent?"

-Evie :"yes we are"

-Unknown woman :"well my name is Léa and I will escort you to your room."

-Mal :"nice to meet you Léa, I know it's stupid but how old are you?"

-Léa :"well I look 15 but since I'm peter pan's daughter I'm supposed to be 21"

-Evie :"you are peter pan's daughter?"

-Léa :"yeah my real name is Pat but my second name is Léa and I prefer my second name"

-Mal :"can you fly?"

(no one POV)

Seconds after Mal finished her question, Léa was at least at 1 feet off the ground. When Léa saw that everyone was watching she stopped and started blushing.

-Léa :"anyways right now I feel like I am wasting your time so let's go"

-Léa :"oh and before we go, how do you want to go up?"

-Evie :"what do you mean by how?"

-Léa :"elevator, stairs or…flying?"

-Mal and Evie :"Flying!"

-Léa :"haha kinda obvious but tell anyone because I'm not supposed to do that but since you're nice and special guests I will do it"

(no one POV)

Léa called the suitcase carrier to get the girls room. Léa brought the girls behind the wall and told to hold them onto her. They went flying up until they were at the last floor. Léa putted them down in front of their door.

-Mal :"that was epic! Thanks"

-Léa :"you're welcome and here's my card if you need anything and your key cards for the room."

-Evie :"is that the penthouse?"

-Léa :"yes it is and the only ones I saw go there was Beast and Belle so you are very lucky"

-Mal :"yay a penthouse I will be able to draw on the balcony"

-Evie :"uhgr um and what will I do while you draw your wonderful sunsets?"

-Mal :"I was thinking about drawing you on the balcony you dork"

-Evie :"how many times do I have to say I hate when you call me that"

-Mal :"nothing will make me stop do-mmphm", said Mal getting stopped by Evie's sweets lips.

-Léa :"I'm still there by the way haha but it's fine you look cute together", said Léa and seconds after the girls pulled out blushing.

-Mal :"that's the only that can make we stop princess"

-Evie :"I know some other stuff that can make you stop saying that words but were not alone so I wont mention them", said Evie before receiving an elbow kick.

-Mal :"anyways thanks for the compliment and hope to see you again"

-Léa :"you're welcome and have a good day", said Léa before winking to the girls and fly away.

 **Hey guys hope you liked it! I made a bigger one since I didn't update yesterday, I wanted to thank you all for supporting me by reading my fanfic and special thanks** **Jerseygirl795 who helped me get ideas for my fanfics. Tomorrow maybe 2 chapters ahead! -Magic**


	15. Mal has another secret?

**Hey guys I'm back! So last chapter i had a new OC and i hope you liked her because she will appear in the next chapters. Hope you like this chapter. I don't own anything only my ideas. Enjoy -Magic**

(No one POV)  
Mal opened the door to let her princess enter first. When she turned around to see why Evie said omg, she was blown away. She taught that everything would be blue, yellow and gold like the usual Auradon colours but no the room was decorated with dark purples, dirty greens and shiny blues. The bed looked like twice the size of the one on the plane but with the same colours. The couch was blue with a hint of red, the walls were white with a line of each colours they like. Mal turned to look at Evie who was crying and had a hand over her mouth.

-Mal :"hey babe why are you crying?"  
-Evie :"because I'm so happy and i still can't believe I'm with you on a romantic vacation"  
-Mal :"so those are happy tears? Awe come here corny princess", said Mal before giving Evie a big hug.  
-Evie :"baby?"  
-Mal :"yeah princess what is it?"  
-Evie :"can you explain why the hell do i feel 2 bumps on your back", said Evie with a really scared voice.

(Mal POV)  
Oh shit i knew this would happen one day ugh I forgot to do the spell again well now i need to explain myself...

(No one POV)  
Mal released herself from the hug and took Evie's hand to bring her to the couch.

-Mal :"um i-i need to tell you something and i know I should've told you before but i ju-", said Mal before getting by Evie's reassuring voice.  
-Evie :"hey relax you can tell me"  
-Mal :"it's better if i just show you before explaining"

(No one POV)  
Mal removed her jacket and her t-shirt. Everything was normal until Mal moved her wings. Mal had her head looking down, hiding shy behind her hair. Evie was blown away..her baby had wings that looked like a mix of dragon and eagle wings.  
She got up to touch the wings, the black feathers were so soft. Mal's wing were almost down passed her knees.

-Mal :"I taught you would be disgusted by my wings"  
-Evie :"do i look disgusted right now? Omg Mal i love them! Did you ever try them?"  
-Mal :"i did two or three times"  
-Evie :"why is the first time i see them ? Because it's not like i never seen you shirtless", said Evie while giving a wink to Mal.  
-Mal :"because i use a spell to remove them for a certain period of time and i forgot to do it since last night"  
-Evie :"why would you want to hide theses beauty?"  
-Mal :"people are already judging me for my past so I taught I shouldn't give them another reason to judge me and also i was scared of your reaction"

(No one POV)

When Mal finished she had teary eyes and Evie looked at her like if she would never judge her best friend now girlfriend. Evie was going to hug Mal but Mal backed out.

-Evie :"you don't want a hug?"

-Mal :"it's just that I'm scared that I will hurt you with theses"

-Evie :"M, stop this ok you are not going to hurt me and even if you do I know I would be an accident cuz you would never do that on purpose"

-Mal :"I don't know how and why you trust me like this…with all the hurt if done to you just by saying that dating was useless and love was a weakness", said Mal almost crying

-Evie :"calm down Mal it's not your fault and remember that you were the one who told me that I'm more than a pretty face also that I don't need to play dumb to get someone"

-Mal :"ha I hate it when you're right"

-Evie :"no you don't"

-Mal :"true again princess"

-Evie :"now come here and give me a hug with those"

(no one POV)

Mal hugged Evie with her arms than wrapped her wings around her princess. Evie giggled in the hug so did Mal. When they pulled out Mal went to the balcony to see the view. Someone knocked on the door so Evie went to answer since Mal was gone to the balcony. She opened the door and it was the suitcase carrier with their bags, she took their stuff and said thanks to the guy before closing the door.

-Evie :"hey Mal our bags are here!"

-Evie :"Baby?"

(no one POV)

Evie went to the balcony and saw that Mal was standing on the balcony's fence.

-Evie :"wtf are you doing!?"

-Mal :"this"

(no one POV)

Mal turned around to look at Evie before letting herself fall. Evie tried to catch her but Mal was already descending really fast. Evie closed her eyes because she didn't want to see Mal's body crash on the ground. Her eyes were closed until she heard Mal scream of joy and Mal passed right in front of her flying. Evie was amazed and relieved that Mal wasn't dead. She was going to go back inside, she felt Mal land behind her and touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Mal laughing.

-Evie :"don't do that ever again you dumbass I taught you were going to die", said Evie before giving a punch to Mal's arm and hug her.

-Mal :"I knew you would freak out princess haha now if you don't mind I will remove them because it's hard to move around easily"

-Evie :"ok but be fast because I want to visit a bit tonight"

-Mal :"I won't be long"

(no one POV)

Mal took new clothes, her spell book and went inside the bathroom to remove her wings and take a shower while Evie took her phone and text the boys.

-Evie :'hey guys what's up?'

 _(Meanwhile back in Auradon, in the boy's dorm…)_

Carlos was naked on top of a naked Jay, straddling him and kissing him until he heard his phone bip. He got off of Jay went to the table to get his phone and answer.

-Carlos :'hey E! Sorry I was finishing something'

-Evie :'haha more like finishing someone'

-Carlos :'hahahaha well yeah'

-Evie :'so do you have news about the Ben case?'

-Carlos :'well he is in school but there is always one guard following him and he can't go out past 6pm'

-Evie :'ok good to know I'll tell Mal after'

-Carlos :'how was the flight?'

-Evie :'omg it was awesome we were in a private jet and we watched a movie well I watched it and Mal slept but I can't blame her since the accident she doesn't sleep well'

-Carlos :'poor Mal I hope she will get better anyways have fun ;)'

-Evie :'thanks and go finish Jay (with a xD emoji)'

-Carlos :'yeah yeah I will now go do your baby dragon'

-Evie :'oh I will ;)'

-Carlos :'too much details xD now bye see you in a week'

-Evie :'bye and say hi to Jay'

-Carlos :'I will'

(no one POV)

Carlos closed his phone and went back on Jay to finish what he was doing.

 **Hey guys so that was chapter 15! Hope you liked and sorry but the 2 chapters thing I said I was going to do well I will do it tomorrow. I'm so happy tomorrow I will buy literally every book related to descendants so if you have them to you will see that I will mention some stuff that are in those. Anyways hope you liked this one. -Magic**


	16. couple pics

**Hey guys! Omg i got Mal's spell book and I'm waiting for the other books sadly but yay I'm so happy anyways here's chapter 16 and later today you will have chapter 17. Hope you like it. Enjoy. I don't own anything only my ideas. -Magic**

(No one POV)  
Mal just got out of the bathroom with her hair wet and only in underwear. Evie was laughing on the bed looking at pictures on her phone that Carlos send to her. Mal went behind her to see what she was looking at. It was a picture of Carlos eating chocolate like a pig with dude on his laps and Jay in the background eating candies.

-Mal :"haha chocolate"  
-Evie :"he looks so cute with dude and Jay"  
-Mal :"hey if you don't stop I'll get jealous"  
-Evie :"don't worry you're still my fav baby dragon"

-Mal :"you were always my fav and you're still babe"

-Evie :"I realized we have no pics together like as a couple"  
-Mal :"really? Well don't worry because after those seven days I'm pretty sure you'll have a bunch"  
-Evie :"let's start now than"

(no one POV)  
She didn't even wait for Mal to answer. She turned around to kiss Mal who was behind her and took a pic by surprise. Evie bit Mal's lip waking Mal groan before pulling out and looking at the picture while smiling.

-Mal :"umm the pic is a bit blurry i think we need to take another one", said Mal in a sarcastic tone.  
-Evie :"oh you're right", said Evie with a sarcastic tone as well.

(no one POV)  
Mal pined down Evie to the bed by the hips. She kissed her hard while Evie took a pic before letting her phone fall down her hands and instead cupping Mal's face. Evie's hands went down to grab Mal's ass and give it a hard squeeze before pulling out gasping.

-Mal :"i taught you wanted to visit the city not my body"  
-Evie :"haha sorry but your body is hard to resist"  
-Mal :"let me go dress up and we will go walk and go eat some place nice ok ?"  
-Evie :"sounds nice baby", said Evie before giving one last squeeze to Mal's ass.  
-Mal :"stop cuz if you continue i won't go off of you"  
-Evie :"I don't think i would mind that but i still want to go out"  
-Mal :"love you babe but now we get up"  
-Evie :"no even 10 min?"  
-Mal :"urgh stop making it harder princess"  
-Evie :"ok let's go it was still my idea in the first place"

(No one POV)  
The girls got up. Mal went to look in her luggage to take some clothes while Evie arranged herself. Evie was finished before Mal because Mal had to dry her hair. Since she was finished before her, Evie was looking at the two pictures she took with Mal. She was chuckling at Mal face when they kissed, Mal had her eyes rolled back of pleasure. Evie was laughing until she felt a kiss on her neck.

-Mal :"stop laughing at me and omg i really i have the same look that i had the first time i ate strawberries"  
-Evie :"haha so true but i love that look so keep doing it baby dragon"  
-Mal :"the only way you will see that look is if you watch me eating strawberries or...", said Mal before winking to Evie  
-Evie :"think i know the other way baby... But we know it's not the time"  
-Mal :"sadly yeah but now let's go visit this wonderful place!"  
-Evie :"one last kiss for the ride?", said Evie in childish tone.  
-Mal :"haha yes babe"

(No one POV)

Mal started kissing slowly but Evie became hungry for more. She pushed Mal against the door and licked Mal's lips before opening her mouth and exploring each other's mouth. At first Mal's hands were on Evie's neck but at this point they were on her waist and pulling her closer to herself in a trust. They groan in each other's mouths. When Mal pulled out she let fall her forehead on Evie's with her eyes closed and when she opened her eyes she saw Evie gasping while biting her lip. She didn't want to go out tonight so she kissed her princess again while removing each other's jacket. Mal turned them around so that Evie was pushed to the door before kissing Evie's jawline down to her cleavage. Evie had her head back, biting her lip to contain her pleasure and a hand in Mal's hair. Mal pulled out of Evie's body with a wicked grin, looking at her princess gasping while having her hands on her princess's hips. She gave a squeeze to her hips before cracking a smile and leaving a kiss on Evie's forehead. Evie blushed at the sweet kiss Mal gave her.

-Mal :"you said one last kiss uh?"  
-Evie :"hahaha come on you still enjoyed it"  
-Mal :"i did babe but now tell if you want to continue what we were doing or going out ?"  
-Evie :"i would choose you but we will only have 6 days left here starting tomorrow, so we should go"  
-Mal :"let's go than and we'll continue later", said Mal before kissing Evie's cheek.

 **Here you go guys! Chapter 16 and later tonight you will have the 17th.  
** **Hope you liked it. -Magic**


	17. who is the dude?

**Hey guys I'm back but for the next 2-3 days because i have some family parties but i give you 2 chapters in one day so that's not so bad. Hope you like it! Enjoy –Magic**

(No one POV)

Unfortunately the girls had to rearrange their makeup and but back on their jacket since the huge make out session had destroy Evie's makeup but she didn't regret that moment at all. Mal took her jacket, putted on her hand painted converse and went to get Evie who was still in the bathroom.

-Mal :"babe it's already 5pm come on you don't to take that much time on your makeup, you're already beautiful"

-Evie :"thanks baby but almost done give me 5 sec"

-Mal :"1..2..3..4..5! now let's go princess"

-Evie :"fine do you have a map?"

-Mal :"why would you need a map when you have a magic mirror and me?"

-Evie :"you have a point but I don't want to have to use my mirror every 5 sec and you never been here so I'm not sure how you can help"

-Mal :"I was kidding about the me part but ok I'll get a map in the lobby before we go. Are you ready to go?"

-Evie :"for you I'm always ready"

-Mal :"you always fine the right corny line to say princess"

-Evie :"hey it wasn't that corny"

-Mal :"sorry but it was, now let's go"

(No one POV)

Mal took Evie's hand in hers and opened to door but when she was about to close it she remember that she left the key card on the table so she went back inside to get it. Went she got back she taught about something. Evie saw that she was thinking about something. They were heading to the elevator. When they were inside the elevator Evie asked her what was wrong.

-Evie :"M, is everything ok?"

-Mal :"yeah yeah don't worry"

-Evie :"now you're even more suspicious"

-Mal :"sorry it's just that I was thinking about a motorcycle I saw in the store we passed by with the limo earlier"

-Evie :"you know how to drive a motorcycle?"

-Mal :"yeah back in Auradon ben showed me with his scooter and let me drive his dad's motorcycle"

-Evie :"you never told me that"

-Mal :"I-I just…I'm sorry but it's a thing i did recently I don't like talking about Ben and what him and I used to do"

-Evie :"it's ok Mal It's just that I didn't know but now I do"

-Mal :"how do you do it?", said Mal while walking out of the elevator with Evie towards the map stand.

-Evie :"do what?"

-Mal :"forgiving every bad thing I did to you", said Mal before picking a map and taking Evie's hand while heading to the exit.

-Evie :"because I love more than anything and whatever you do with a good reason I will forgive you"

-Mal :"what did I do to deserve someone so sweet?"

-Evie :"you always stayed yourself, you are honest, funny, kind, caring, strong mentally and physically, beautiful and loving"

-Mal :"I don't think you can any sweeter and cutter then this"

-Evie :"thanks baby dragon. So now where do we go first?"

-Mal :"should we go eat now or eat latter in our room and call room service?"

-Evie :"later but I know at least one place I want to go tonight"

-Mal :"Where babe?"

-Evie :"Neverland amusement park!"

-Mal :"omg that sounds so fun but I have to warn you that I'm a bit scared of heights but it's better since I fly"

-Evie :"don't worry your prince has arrived", said Evie with a heroic voice and a knight in shiny armor pose.

-Mal :"haha come here my knight", said Mal before pulling Evie into a short and sweet kiss.

-Evie :"sorry to tell you that but in our relationship you are the prince"

-Mal :"hey why me?"

-Evie :"you are stronger than me both mentally and physically, you have a tomboy side, you can sometimes act like a dude would sorry and also you are not scared to pick a fight."

-Mal :"I get those facts but what are you talking about the 'sometimes I act like a dude'?"

-Evie :"well example; when you take a shower you take like 15-20 min and a girl will most of the time take at least 45min. Second example; you wear boxers and don't worry about that I like it. Last example; when you have an argument with someone most of the time you get physical like a guy"

-Mal :"I don't know what to answer to that"

-Evie :"you don't have to answer but you should in front because we are there"

-Mal :"already? Wow I didn't see the time pass while we were talking"

-Evie :"talking about time. What time is it?"

-Mal :"it's 5:43pm so I think we should stay until 8:30-ish because I know I will be hungry"

-Evie :"hungry for more than one thing"

-Mal :"you know it princess"

-Evie :"let's go have some fun!"

-Mal :"let's do this"

(no one POV)

The theme park was big but not big as the one in Auradon. This one had 14 rollercoasters, 2 arcades, 2 cinemas, one auditorium and few mini-games spread around the park. The girls decided to go to the arcade first. When they arrived there Mal was about to pay but the cashier said it was free for her and Evie, he also gave them a pass that make them have everything free on site. She really needed to thank King Adam when they come back.

 **Hey guys here was chapter 17 so next chapter will be the end of their first day and the start of the second maybe. Hope you liked it. -Magic**


	18. a fun day at the park

**Hey guys i found some time to make you a chapter! Yesterday i got The isle of the lost (the book) i read it in 2 hours xD it was so good! so i will use some stuff from the book. Anyways here is chapter 18! I don't own anything only my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy -Magic**

(No one POV)  
Mal and Evie were playing in the arcade. Mal decided to play a motorcycle video game but Evie didn't felt like it so she just watch her fairy play. Evie loved the way Mal's body was placed when she was on that motorcycle. Her curves, the way her ass was placed. Evie was biting her lip so hard until Mal turned around to look at Evie who was blushing. Mal got off and took Evie's hand in hers.

-Mal :"what do you want to do next pretty dork?"  
-Evie :"what did i say with that name?"  
-Mal :"oh no I'm going to be punished", said Mal with a fake scared voice.  
-Evie :"oh you will you evil fairy", said Evie before pulling Mal into a short sweet kiss.  
-Mal :"so what do you want to do now princess?"  
-Evie :"let's go in the rollercoasters!"  
-Mal :"ok but which one?"  
-Evie :"the Goliath! the biggest, fastest and tallest rollercoaster of the park!"  
-Mal :"you don't want to start a bit smaller maybe?"  
-Evie :"fine you want to do the little train?", said Evie in a mocking tone.  
-Mal :"ok let's do the Goliath"  
-Evie :"yay come let's go!"

(No one POV)  
While the girls were heading towards the Goliath, Mal took out her phone to look at the time but she saw that she had a missing call from Beast. Mal palled and stopped walking. Evie turned around to see Mal looking at her phone in her shaky hands.

-Evie :"are you ok?"  
-Mal :"i...i-beast left me a voice mail"  
-Evie :"hey calm down ok we will look at it after ok?"  
-Mal :"ok let's go change my mind"  
-Evie :"oh i know how to do that", said Evie in seductive tone before kissing Mal's neck softly.  
-Mal :"aw stop did you forget we are in public babe?"  
-Evie :"i just can't resist you baby"  
-Mal :"i know but not now princess"  
-Evie :"ok..wtf? Why is everybody moving so we can pass first?"

(No one POV)  
Mal turned her head to see that everyone in a the row moved out to let them like they were the king and queen. The girls stand there looking at each other for an answer. Until a familiar face came to explain.

-Léa :"hey girls sorry to interrupt but i came here to explain that king Beast informed the whole city about your arrival so you will be privileged for the week"  
-Evie :"so we will be received like kings and queens?"  
-Léa :"yeah pretty much"  
-Mal :"wow our week is going to be even better than i taught"  
-Léa :"oh sorry to leave in a hurry but there's a problem at the hotel, a prissy pink princess has a problem with the fact that she found a fingerprint on the mirror in her bathroom"  
-Mal :"hahaha omg I'll never get used to those girls"  
-Léa :"ugh me neither anyways got to go have a good night", said Léa before flying away.  
-Evie :"so since we are queens here let's go!"

(No one POV)  
She took Mal's hand and pulled her to get her in the front seats. Just before Mal was going to clip her seat belt and lower the bar, she felt pair of hands cup her face and lips on hers. The girls were making out until they heard people clapping, cheering and taking pictures. Obviously the girls blushed and started laughing. They buckled their seat belts and lower the bar. Shortly after that the roller coaster started and Mal took Evie's hand right away.

 _( 1 hours and a few rides later...)_  
-Mal :"that was AWESOME!"  
-Evie :"i know! What do we do next?"  
-Mal :"let's go play some mini games i want to win you something princess"  
-Evie :"unless i win first", said Evie before sticking her tongue to Mal.  
-Mal :"we'll see"

(No one POV)  
Mal and Evie were headed towards the mini games section of the park.  
Mal decided to choose a game called 'shoot the ducks'. The goal of the game is to shoot the most ducks possible in 60 seconds. Evie started first and she got 7 ducks, not bad. Then Mal went ahead and got 12 ducks, she was so happy to win it just for her princess.

-Mal :"so princess which one do you want?"  
-Evie :"umm i want that cute purple baby dragon", said Evie before grabbing the plush dragon.  
-Mal :"i wonder why you took that one", said Mal in a fake serious and questioning tone.  
-Evie :"i think it reminded me of someone i love", said Evie before wrapping her arms around Mal's neck.  
-Mal :"i think that person loves you too", said Mal before pulling Evie bye the waist to get her a bit closer.  
-Evie :"oh i hope so", said Evie before leaning to kiss Mal.  
-Random douchebag :"get a room you disgusting dykes"  
-Mal :"what did you say douche bag?", said Mal screaming.  
-Random douchebag :"dykes"

(No one POV)  
Mal got out of Evie's embrace in a split second, clenching her fist and hit the douche right in the face. The guy fell on the floor but got back up easily.

-Random douchebag :"get back in your cage doggy"  
-Evie :"Mal don't.."

(No one POV )  
Evie said that too late Mal was already ramming the guy on the ground and hitting him until she felt a jolt a pain in her upper body. She looks down to see a knife in her right side. The guy removes the knife and get up leaving Mal gasping on the floor. Evie, who was crying, had already called security and was kneeling down beside Mal. She turned Mal around, who was laying on her stomach. Mal had tears in her eyes, she was looking directly in Evie's who also had tears in her eyes.

-Mal :"I'm sorry princess i didn't listen to you again..'cough'..i-i love you so much I don't want to lose you again"  
-Evie :"you don't have to be sorry Mal ok i love you more than anything but what do you mean by again?"  
-Mal :"i-ouch-i lost you the first time on the isle of..thhh...", said Mal who was starting losing consciousness.  
-Evie :"no Mal don't give up on me", said Evie holding Mal closely in her arms.  
-Mal :"never...", breathed out Mal.

(No one POV)  
The security had already cuffed the guy but the paramedics just came in to take Mal to the nearest hospital. Obviously Evie got in with Mal who had lost a big amount of blood. Evie just left her hand beside Mal who was on a stretcher. Evie had her head down, looking at the floor crying until she felt Mal take her hand and give it a slight squeeze. She looked up to see Mal giving her a weak smile under her mask with her beautiful eyes flashing magic green. When they got to the hospital everything was happening so fast. In lest then a minute Mal was in an emergency room and Evie was outside of the room waiting. She took out her phone and called Carlos.

-Carlos :"hey Evie hope you're having fun"  
-Evie :"Mal is in the emergency room", said Evie before bursting into tears.  
-Carlos :"whoa whoa what? What happened?", said Carlos before putting the phone on speaker and telling the gang to approach.  
-Evie :"we were at Neverland's amusement park, we went to play a mini game and Mal won me a cute dragon plush but when i was about to kiss her a guy called us dykes. When Mal heard him she jumped him and pushed him but he-he stabbed her!", said Evie trying to contain her tears.  
-The whole gang :"MAL GOT STABBED?!"  
-Evie :"wtf? Is there the whole gang with you Carlos? Ugh that's not important, the only important thing is that my baby is in the emergency room bleeding the fuck out", said Evie in a mad and sad tone.  
-Jay :"hey Evie calm down okay? Mal went through worst shit on the island she will be fine"  
-Doug :"don't worry she's strong!"  
-Audrey :"she would never let you down Evie. She will fight for you", everyone was surprised by Audrey's comment.  
-Evie :"thank you guys but i need to end the call"  
-Carlos :"call us when it gets better okay?"  
-Evie :"i will chocolate chip"  
-Jay :"oh that's a good nickname! Anyways good luck Evie don't worry our Mal is strong"  
-Evie :"bye guys thank you all", said Evie before ending the call.

(3 hours later...)  
Evie was so stressed right now and she was thinking about every worst case scenario possible. Suddenly she  
think she is dreaming because she sees Mal come out of the room holding her side and walking slowly towards Evie. Evie got up crying, running to Mal and hug her.

-Mal :"hey babe i told you i'd never give up on you", said Mal in Evie's shoulder.  
-Evie :"how did you got out so fast?"  
-Mal :"We live in Auradon what do you think haha. they used a bit of magic even though they are not allowed but i told them i was Mal and they instantly used magic"  
-Evie :"we really need to thank king Beast when we come back"  
-Mal :"i was thinking the same thing today"  
-Evie :"i love you so much I don't know what I would do without my baby dragon"  
-Mal :"i would've never forgive myself if i left you alone with my death"  
-Evie :"i was so scared to lose you baby"  
-Mal :"i was too", said Mal before leaning her forehead on Evie's.

(no one POV)  
Evie broke the space between their lips and kissed her dragon. Evie pulled out when she heard a loud rumbling.

-Mal :"sorry I'm hungry", said Mal blushing.  
-Evie :"well it's 9:12 pm do you want to go back at the hotel and eat?"  
-Mal :"oh god yes! Wait where is the plush dragon?"  
-Evie :"the security already send it to our suite"  
-Mal :"it's kinda hard to miss it since it's almost big as me"  
-Evie :"don't worry your hard work paid off"  
-Mal :"now let's go eat"  
-Evie :"how much time before the magic is fully effective?"  
-Mal :"they said 3 hours so by the end of our supper i will be fine"  
-Evie :"perfect because i had some naughty ideas"  
-Mal :"oh i want to hear about those", said Mal before they got out of the hospital and called John.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this super big chapter! I'm sorry that I couldn't post the past 2 days. Soon i will start a one shot story so be alert to new stuff.** **Anyways bye guys hope you enjoyed ;P -Magic**


	19. Surprise!

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 19! I don't know if you watch Descendants: Wicked world but you should it's awesome :) look it on YouTube. Hope you like my chapter! Enjoy -Magic  
**

(no one POV)  
The ride back to the hotel was silent.  
Evie sat down, she sat Mal on her laps and putted her arms around while Mal had her head on Evie's shoulder. John found that suspicious and felt like something wrong happened so he lower the window to ask what happened.

-John :"hey girls is everything alright?"  
-Mal :"i got stabbed"  
-John :"you got stabbed omg by who?"  
-Evie :"well we were about to kiss and the douchebag called us dykes so Mal as the protective girlfriend as she is, jumped the guy and punch I'm but had a knife and stabbed her"  
-John :"wow that guy is really an asshole you i have some friends who are guy and they told me that with time you get used to it"  
-Mal :"I'll never get used to it, the next one i curse I'm"  
-Evie :"you are not going to curse anybody M ok? Unless that person really deserves it"  
-Mal :" fine but I don't guaranty you that I won't punch other assholes"  
-Evie :"don't worry i like you that way baby"  
-John :"i hope this guy will pay because that's a crime. It's attempted murder."  
-Mal :"so he is supposed to go in prison?"  
-John :"well normally there's a trial and then they decide the amount of time he will stay in prison"  
-Evie :"i hope he rot to death in prison"  
-Mal :"and after I'm the one who insults, haha love you babe"  
-Evie :"love you baby", said Evie before kissing Mal's shoulder.  
-John :"we're here anyways I hope the rest of the week will go better. Have a good week girls"  
-Mal :"thanks John have a good night too"  
-Evie :"drive safe!"  
-John :"i will, bye girls!"

(No one POV)  
Mal and Evie got down but Mal was walking slower than usual because her leg hurt form the fight. Evie was about to take Mal's hand to help her but instead she picked her up bridal style.

-Mal :"what are you doing?"  
-Evie :"I'm getting you to your room milady"  
-Mal :"I'm supposed to be the dude"  
-Evie :"you're hurt so for now I'm the dude"  
-Mal :"ok fine i kinda like it but just until we are in the room"  
-Evie :"now let's go milady"

(No one POV)  
The girls were about to go in the elevator until Evie felt a tap on her shoulder.

-Léa :"hey i heard about the accident I'm so sorry i hope everything will be better"  
-Mal :"thank you Léa", said Mal who was still in Evie's arms.  
-Léa :"do you mind if i fly you up to your room?"  
-Evie :"that would be nice thanks"  
-Léa :"hang on tight. 3..2..1..0!"

(No one POV)  
Mal was in Evie's arms while Léa was holding them from behind. As soon as they were in front of their door, Léa fell to her knees gasping like if she just ran a marathon. Evie slowly set Mal down and they both turned around to look at the tired girl.

-Mal :"are you okay?"  
-Léa :"yeah...i just used my powers too much today"  
-Evie :"you have a limit?"  
-Léa :"like every fairy, magic is using alot of energy but don't worry I'm still a young fairy i can handle it just have a goodnight", said Léa before getting up, giving a small hug to the girls and leaving towards the elevator.  
-Mal :"be safe and thank you again"  
-Léa :"your welcome and yes i will try", said Léa before going in the elevator.

(No one POV)  
Mal turned around to see that Evie was already gone in the room. Mal goes inside, closed the door, removed her boots and her jacket. She doesn't see Evie anywhere until she gets in the bedroom. Evie was back towards Mal and she didn't noticed her yet. Mal took the chance to come up behind Evie and wrapped her arms around her before kissing her neck. Evie turned around with the plush toy in her arms. Mal started laughing of how cute Evie looked with that little dragon.

-Mal :"can you get any cuter than this?"  
-Evie :"pretty sure i can sexier but not cuter", said Evie before putting the plush toy down and pulling Mal close to her.  
-Mal :"i know you can babe and by the way.. I take my dude part back", said Mal before kissing Evie hungrily.  
-Evie :"we'll see about that", said Evie before pushing Mal on the bed.  
-Mal :"are you sure you are not the dragon? Because that was aggressive"

(No one POV)  
Mal was laying on the bed resting on her elbows. Evie slowly went in front of Mal on her knees. Mal didn't wait for Evie to make the first step, she nearly jumped her and pinned her down. But she regretted it because her side hurts like hell. Evie saw the pain Mal's face and got out of under Mal.

-Evie :"are you ok baby dragon?"  
-Mal :"it's still hurts sorry princess I can't for now"  
-Evie :"it's ok baby let's just eat because it's already 10pm"  
-Mal :"what do you want to eat?"  
-Evie :"oh i know what i want to eat for dessert", said Evie before kissing Mal.  
-Mal :"i think i want the same thing but before that what do you want?"  
-Evie :"maybe pasta? What do you think?"  
-Mal :"pasta yeah that's good. Can you order it I'm going to go fly a bit since my wings will come back at any moment right now"  
-Evie :"are you sure it's a good idea with your injury?"  
-Mal :"well if I don't fly often i will never learn to be good"  
-Evie :"true but be safe please I don't want you to get hurt again"  
-Mal :"I'm the daughter of Maleficent i will make it don't worry", said Mal before kissing Evie and going off the bed to the balcony.

(No one POV)

Evie was calling room service for the food while Mal jumped from the roof.

(Evie POV)

I can't believe she forgot my birthday…

(Mal POV)

Ouf perfect now I can go get her gift.

(No one POV)

Mal flew for about 15 min until she reached the fabric store. Of course it was free because of king beast. Mal took about 15 different fabric each a colour that the group liked and a new necklace with a dragon around a crown. Mal was satisfied so she headed back.

 _(Meanwhile at the suite…)_

(No one POV)

Evie was waiting for room service and Mal so she decided to skype call the gang.

-The gang :"hey happy birthday!"

-Evie :"thanks guys! I called to let you know that Mal is fine"

-Jay :"were is she?"

-Evie :"she went flying"

-Carlos :"wtf do you mean by flying?"

-Evie :"ohh I remember Mal didn't told you about that"

-Doug :"didn't told us what?"

-Evie :"Mal has wings just like her mother used to"

-pretty much the whole gang :"WHAT?"

-Jay :"that's badass!"

-Carlos :"who did we never saw them?"

-Evie :"first of we were on the island and we can't use magic there, second of all she uses a spell to hide them because she taught people would judge her and that I would be discussed"

-Jane :"she didn't want to get judge but everybody likes her"

-Evie :"sadly not everyone"

-Audrey :"are you discussed by her wings?"

-Evie :"no I found them cute and awesome plus it gives me another reason to call her baby dragon"

-Lonnie :"that nickname is tot's cute"

-Audrey :"totally"

-Carlos :"what do they look like?", at the same moment Mal interred the room and appeared in the background calling out Evie's name.

-Mal :"Evie where are you?", said Mal screaming

-Evie :"I'm right here I'm skyping the gang", Evie screamed back

-Mal :"uh did you talk about my wings so they won't have a heart attack when I come on camera?", said Mal in a bit lower voice.

-Evie :"wait a min guys I just need to go see what she's doing"

(Gang POV)

The gang could still see Evie on camera but not Mal. They saw Evie cry, for a second they taught she was sad but when they saw her happy they understood a bit more.

(no one POV)

Mal had 2 box in her arms a big one with the fabric in it and a smaller one with the necklace. Evie had her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

-Mal :"happy birthday princess", said Mal loud enough that the gang heard it.

-Evie :"I taught you forgot my birthday"

-Mal :"how could forget you birthday! You're the one I love the most and when we were six you didn't invited me so it kind of helped me remembering it"

-Evie :"I said sorry about that"

-Mal :"I know princess and I forgive you now come here and open your gifts"

-Evie :"ok but can we open them in front of the gang and keep your wings"

-Mal :"euh you're sure I should keep my wings?"

-Evie :"yes you should", said Evie while taking Mal's hand and the 2 boxes

-Mal :"ok than let's go"

(gang POV)

When they saw Mal's wing they were agape.

(no one POV)

Evie brought Mal to the kitchen where she had left her laptop.

-Mal :"so um what do you think about those?", said Mal before turning around and moving her wings.

-Carlos :"whoa they are AWESOME!"

-Jay :"you look killer well even more killer than usual"

-Audrey, Lonnie and Jane :"love them!"

-Doug :"it looks like a mix of eagle and dragon scales"

-Chad :"I kinda don't like you but I'll admit it you look super cool"

-Evie :"what did I told you baby?", said Evie to Mal

-Mal :"you were right again but now open your gifts! The big or the small one first?"

-Evie :"the bigger one first"

-Mal :"ok there you go", said Mal while giving the big box to Evie.

(no one POV)

Evie opened the box and when she realise what was in it, she hugged Mal so hard that she taught her wings were about to break.

-Mal :"hey babe haha you're going to break my wings"

-Evie :"sorry baby dragon omg thank you", before giving a kiss and Mal's cheek who was blushing.

-Evie :"now I can make new clothes for you guys", said Evie to the gang who were cheering.

-Mal :"open the last one now", said Mal who was holding the box and smirking at Evie.

(no one POV)

Evie opened the box and looked more amazed than when she opened the first one. She was almost crying, she took the necklace and putted it around her neck. She looked at it and smiled because she immediately understood what it represented.

-Mal :"if you don't like I can-mmphp"

(no one POV)

Evie shut up Mal with a sweet, passionate and hard kiss. Mal moved her hands to Evie's neck and hair. Evie slide her hands down to Mal's waist. Mal was about to go kiss Evie's neck but she just realise that they didn't ended the skype call. So she slowly pulled but give one last peck to Evie's lips.

-Mal :"so you want to keep it?", said Mal before starting laughing with Evie.

-Evie :"no shit baby it's beautiful"

-Audrey :"sorry to interrupt your sex tape but we wanna see it too!"

-Evie :"of course I'll show it", she removed it while blushing at Audrey's comment and showed it to the guys.

-Lonnie :"it's so cute"

-Jane :"love the original design"

-Carlos :"did you make it yourself Mal?"

-Mal :"well is sketched the design but I send the design to a local jeweller"

-Jay :"badass"

-Evie :"I love it thank you baby dragon"

-Mal :"I hope you forgive me for locking you in a closet full of fur and bears traps back on the island"

-Evie :"I don't forgive because of the gift, I forgive you because I love you"

-Mal :"you really had to say a corny line? Haha dork"

-Evie :"you know I said to shut up with that nickname"

-Mal :"well make me shut up", said Mal while raising and eyebrow.

-Evie :"I know how but not in front of them", said Evie leaning closer to Mal's face while pointing the computer.

-Mal :"you maybe know how to make me shut up but I know how to make you moan my name"

-Jay :"damn Mal is winning over Evie in a love contest"

-Carlos :"well now we know they had sex at least once"

-Mal :"after this vacation I will be more than once", said Mal who was at less than 2 cm away from Evie's face.

-Evie :"definitely a few more starting now", said Evie before almost closing the gap between the two of them.

-Carlos :"don't think we wanted to know that"

-Mal :"than stop watching us and go fuck your honey bear"

-Evie :"she has a good point chocolate chip", said Evie before finally kissing Mal and tickling her.

-Mal :"stop it you know I'm haha ticklish", Evie was now on top of Mal who was trying to stop Evie but just couldn't.

-Audrey :"they look so cute"

-Jane :"I hope that one day I find someone who can make me happy like that"

-Mal :"I said stop hahaha", said Mal before giving a wing slap to Evie and make them fall off the couch.

-Evie :"ouch", said Evie who was under Mal on the ground.

-Doug :"are you okay girls?"

-Mal :"yes I think my wings just saved me", said Mal who got up and helped Evie get up.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

-Mal :"YES FINALLY FOOD!"

-The gang :"hahahaahhahahahahaha"

-Jay :"someone's hungry"

-Mal :"for more than one thing, now can we eat babe?", said Mal after kissing Evie.

-Evie :"I'll go get the food while you remove your wings anyways bye guys"

-The gang :"bye!"

-Jay :"don't forget your dessert Mal"

-Mal :"sorry Jay but she was the one who wanted more her dessert"

-Carlos :"bye girls we'll call you later"

-Mal :"bye guys", said Mal before ending the call.

 **Hey guys hope you like this chapter and I don't know how I did more than 2k in this chapter I guess my fingers couldn't stop tipping. I'm probably writing the chapter 20 if you are reading the night this one came out. Anyways hope you enjoyed! -Magic**


	20. birthday cake

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 20! Right now I'm making a one shot but I would like to know if you would like it as one chapter or a mini multiple chapter story. Anyways back to this story! Enjoy –Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal was getting out of the bathroom after removing her wings and changing herself to just her bra and boxers. Evie was on the couch with the food placed in front of her on a table. She turned the TV on and putted the news.

-News reporter :"4 hours ago the daughter of Maleficent, Mal, got attacked and stabbed by a young men called alexander smith. Apparently Mal and her former evil best friend Evie, were having a fun night at the amusement park. Witnesses says the have seen the 2 girls being more than friendly today-", Evie was listening until she saw the TV turn off.

-Mal :"what's the problem about being more than friendly with a girl in this world?"

-Evie :"I don-woah baby", said Evie who just turned around to see Mal only in her boxers and bra.

-Mal :"uh uh it's your birthday cake you'll have to wait princess", said Mal before sitting beside Evie on the couch and giving her a small peck on the nose.

-Mal :"oh the food finally after like 8 hours"

-Evie :"come on not 8 and you ate like 3 popcorn bag at the park"

-Mal :"so what? I'm still freaking hungry babe"

-Evie :"let's eat then haha"

(20 min later…)

Mal was watching Evie eating since she was already done. Mal decided to tease Evie by trailing slowly her hand down her back. Evie was trying to eat but gave up after a short period of time. She turned around to look at Mal who was biting her tongue and still moving her hand now down to Evie's waist.

-Evie :"i think i want my birthday cake"

-Mal :"than come and get it", said Mal before running towards the bed.

-Evie :"hey don't run so fast!", said Evie trying to catch Mal.

(No one POV)

The light was turned off in the bedroom and it was hard for Evie to see since it was almost past 11pm. Evie didn't see Mal anywhere in the room. She opened the light and saw Mal laying down on the bed waiting for her.

-Mal :"are you going to eat your birthday cake or you will stand there?"

-Evie :"definitely the best cake ever"

(No one POV)

Mal who was laying down on the bed not long ago, got up to her knees and started to undo every piece of clothing that Evie was wearing. Evie stopped Mal from removing the 2 last piece of clothing left.

-Evie :"it's my birthday. I decide"

-Mal :"ok queen dork", said Mal before laughing.

-Evie :"take that back!", said Evie jokingly.

-Mal :"make me"

(No one POV)

Evie was on top of the younger girl. She played with the hem of Mal's boxers while kissing her deeply. Mal moved her hands to Evie's ass and gave it a hard squeeze. Evie took Mal's hand away from her ass and got off of the bed.

-Mal :"babe? What did i do something wrong?", said Mal while getting up to sit.

-Evie :"oohh so many wrong things", said Evie before turning around with a pair of handcuffs in her hands and a big sexy smile on her face

-Mal :"am i in trouble?", said Mal in a fake worried tone.

-Evie :"oh you are baby dragon", said Evie before getting in bed and cuffing Mal's hands to the headboard.

-Mal :"oh no", said Mal in the same tone.

(No one POV)

Evie got on top of Mal and looked deep in her eyes while removing Mal's bra. She started slowly teasing Mal's hard nipples by rubbing them with her thumbs. Evie saw her rolling her eyes and biting her lip. Evie slid down a hand to Mal's covered ass while sucking on her right nipple and massaging the other one.

-Mal :"this is…Ahh…torture…ugh", said Mal trying to talk normally.

-Evie :"that's the point baby", said Evie who just removed her mouth from Mal's nipple.

-Mal :"ugh...and I'm supposed to be the dude?"

-Evie :"uhhh? Duh sorry baby", said Evie before pulling Mal into a long make out session.

(No one POV)

Evie pulled out when she felt a hand in her hair and the other one around her waist.

-Evie :"how did you got out?"

-Mal :"it's not the first time I get tied up E", said Mal in a serious voice.

(No one POV)

Evie gave Mal a look like if she had just heard a dirty joke.

-Mal :"you dirty minded princess"

-Evie :"we'll talk later now back to what we were doing"

(No one POV)

Mal flipped them over and kissed her princess while removing the last pieces of clothing they had left. Evie grinded on Mal and started kissing her neck. Mal pinned Evie down and trailed kisses in her cleavage. Mal got lower until she was at Evie's clit. Evie groaned when she felt Mal starting to mouth fuck her. Mal removed her tongue and replace it with two fingers. She kissed her princess and made her taste her own cum. Suddenly Evie felt a third finger go in and Mal pumping faster. Mal felt Evie clenched around her fingers.

-Evie :"MAAHhhL", screamed Evie while climaxing before gasping.

-Mal :"told you I could make you moan my name", whispered Mal into Evie's ear.

-Evie :"and I can make you shut up", said Evie before kissing Mal and grabbing her ass.

-Mal :"you still have some energy? Damn babe"

-Evie :"oh and i will use it", said Evie before thrusting 3 fingers in Mal.

-Mal :"Ev-fuck"

(No one POV)

Mal was trying to hold herself to no fall on Evie. Evie thrusted harder and faster in Mal who was barely holding up. Mal's moan were getting stopped by Evie's lips. Evie gave a hard thrust that made Mal cum and collapse beside her.

-Evie :"best birthday ever"

-Mal :"for now", said Mal before giving a last kiss to Evie.

-Evie :"sorry to break the mood Mal but maybe we should listen to Beast's voice mail before we go sleep"

-Mal :"I almost forgot about that. Wait here I'll go get my phone", said mal before putting her boxers and leaving Evie for a minute.

-Mal :"got it! Oh wait that's weird there is a second one from 15 min ago"*

-Beast :"hey girls sorry to interrupt but I forgot to mention you would be treated like queens have a fun time!"

-Evie :"so nice of him and belle"

-Mal :"I know right. Now the second one"

-Beast :"I have bad news…Ben attacked Carlos during the tourney game. Ben hit him with his tourney stick multiple times but thanks to Jay and Chad who saved him before getting even more injured. Carlos has a broken finger and a sprained ankle. He will be fine don't worry. Uhm I think that's all well goodnight girls"

-Evie :"omg poor Carlos"

-Mal :"this is all my fault..i-I'm the one who went to talk to Ben fuck it's all my fault again"

-Evie :"hey calm down baby it's not your fault you didn't know what he would do while you were here. Now come here cuddle with me under the covers", said Evie while pulling Mal by the waist.

-Mal :"ok princess", said Mal before joining Evie

(No one POV)

Mal rested her head on Evie's shoulder and holding on her while Evie had a hand in Mal's hair. They slowly fell asleep.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter** ***I taught about giving a time difference between Auradon and Neverland so that when it was 10pm in NL it was 6pm at AP (I think it would work like football so they would have games after school)* reviews are welcomed :P - Magic**


	21. Mal's nightmare

**Hey guys sorry about the time delay i know it's been like 5 days but you need to understand that it's almost Christmas and there's parties and stuff so i will probably not be going to post anything until the 27th so here's chapter 21! Hope you like it. I don't own anything only my ideas. Enjoy –Magic**

 _*Mal's nightmare*_

 _(No one POV)_

 _Mal was attach to a chair in a dark room with only one light open. The door opens, Ben walks in with a chloroformed Evie on his back. Mal was half-unconscious, she opened her eyes to see Evie tied to a pillar in the middle of the room with tape on her mouth and Ben approaching towards Evie with a stick in his hand._

 _-Mal :"Ben don't touch her or i-"_

 _-Ben :"you will what? Curse me? Haha I'm not scared of you"_

 _-Mal :"please Ben she didn't do anything to you. I am the one that you should hit!", said Mal with a voice full of pain and sadness._

 _-Ben :"shut up!", said Ben before hitting Evie on the face with the stick._

 _-Evie :*Evie screamed but nothing came out because her mouth was tapped*, said Evie who just woke up._

 _-Mal :"I don't care if you hurt me but don't touch her", said Mal after spitting blood on the floor._

 _-Ben :"like if I would do what you say", said Ben before going back to where Evie was._

 _-Mal :"DON'T BEN!", said Mal with tears in her voice._

 _(No one POV)_

 _Ben lifted his arm up and swing hard the stick to Evie's side. Evie squealed in pain but no one could hear her. Mal couldn't help but look in Evie's crying brown eyes. Ben hit her ten times more on each sides of her torso. When Ben stopped Mal saw that Evie was losing the life she always had in her eyes. Ben went back to Mal and hold her chin with a hard grip to make her look at the beaten princess._

 _-Ben :"LOOK AT HER MAL! SHE'S ALL IN PAIN BECAUSE OF YOU", said Ben before hardening his grip on Mal's chin._

 _-Mal :"i'd rather die in agony than see her suffer!", said Mal before receiving a hard punch in the stomach and making her fall with the chair._

 _-Evie :*noooo stoppp!*, she tried to say but the tape was blocking the sound._

 _-Ben :"now back to you pretty face", said Ben before removing the tape from Evie's mouth._

 _-Evie :"I'll make you pay asshole!", said Evie before spitting on Ben._

 _-Ben :"you fucking bitch", said Ben before giving Evie a slap on the face._

 _-Evie :"I'm stronger than you think, remember that I'm from the isle."_

 _-Ben :"let's see if you are strong enough for this bitch!", said Ben before stabbing Evie right in the heart._

(No one POV)

Mal woke up screaming and in sweat. She was going to get out of bed but she felt Evie taking her hand and pulling her back in bed.

-Evie :"tell me what happened baby"

-Mal :"i-i was in..a dark room and Ben came in with you but you were chloroformed. I tried to get to you but i was ti-tied to a chair. He tied you to a poll and started beating you but I couldn't do anything than see you suffer and he forced me to watch you getting hurt. He-he stabbed you that's when i woke up."

-Evie :"I'm so sorry that you had to have a nightmare like that baby but stay here with me we have a few hours before daylight."

-Mal :"I don't want to loose you when i just started to have you the way i want", said Mal before hugging her princess.

-Evie :"I'm right here and i ain't going anywhere else", said Evie while rubbing Mal's back.

-Mal :"i love you princess", said Mal before pulling out of the hug.

-Evie :"i love you too baby dragon", said Evie before kissing Mal's forehead.

-Mal :"you're too sweet to be real"

-Evie :"I'm real M"

(No one POV )

The girls fell asleep for the next two hours. The first to wake up was Evie. She saw Mal who was moving and she heard her mumble something. Mal was in sweat, she was definitely having a nightmare again so Evie slowly woke her up.

-Evie :"Mal wake up baby", said Evie before shaking Mal a bit.

-Mal :"don't..Ben..kill..me..not..her", mumbled Mal.

-Evie :"Mal baby", said Evie with a scared voice after what she just heard.

(No one POV)

Mal jolted awake and felt someone rubbing her shoulder. Mal turned around to cry in Evie's arms. She wrapped her arms on the smaller girl and kissed the top of her head.

-Evie :"it's ok I'm here Mal"

-Evie :"shhhh everything is fine",said Evie while rubbing Mal's back.

-Mal :"i fear that you will suffer if you stay with me princess", said Mal after pulling out of Evie's arms.

-Evie :"i will stay with you Mal because i love you", Evie said with a small smile.

-Mal :"i just don't want anything bad to happen to you babe", said Mal before caressing Evie's cheek with her hand.

-Evie :"nothing will happen to me and I'll personally make sure that Ben pays", said Evie before pulling Mal on her laps since she was sitting on her knees.

-Mal :"aren't you always the one who say that revenge is bad?", said before giving Evie a short laugh.

-Evie :"i said that? Was i drunk when i said that?", said Evie before laughing with Mal and pulling her in a kiss.

-Mal :"you were sober sorry princess", said Mal before getting out of bed.

-Evie :"hey where are you going?"

-Mal :"kitchen. I'm hungry and I'll make pancakes, want to help me?"

-Evie :"of course i wanna help!"

(No one POV)

It was taking more time for Mal to do the pancakes since somebody was pinning her on the fridge and kissing her. After 25 minutes she finally finished the pancake batter. She started cooking them with a pair of arms wrapped around her. When she finished cooking them, she took out a plate for Evie and another one for her. On Evie's she putted some cinnamon and maple syrup while hers had strawberries and maple syrup. They decided to go on the roof to eat since they have the penthouse.

 _(A few minutes later..)_

-Evie :"what do you want to do on our third day ?", said Evie before taking the last bite of pancake and finishing her coffee.

-Mal :"um i don't know", said Mal before looking at the roof's pool.

-Mal :"actually i have an idea"

-Evie :"really? What is it?"

-Mal :"i want to swim but not at the beach yet"

-Evie :"yay! I can teach my baby dragon how to swim"

-Mal :"you look more excited than a kid on Christmas morning E", said Mal before laughing.

-Evie :"hey I'm allowed to be excited to go in the pool with you", said Evie before pulling Mal, who was standing beside her, on her laps and kissing her.

(no one POV)

The small kiss became more and more. Mal was straddling Evie's laps and grabbing her left boob in her hand while kissing hungrily Evie's mouth. Evie let out a short moan that made Mal smile in the kiss. Mal groaned at the feel of Evie's hands squeezing her ass. Mal pulled out to kiss Evie's pulse point because she knew it would drive her mad. When Evie felt Mal's lips on her neck she bucked her hips in Mal's making them both groan. Mal pulled out of Evie's neck and sat back up before getting Evie up and heading back to the room.

 **Hey guys i know i went away but it's Christmas soon but you will be happy because for the next 2-3 days you will have at least 4 chapters and i make that a promise :) Hope you enjoyed! -Magic**


	22. swimming lessons

**Hey guys I'm here with the rest of Mal and Evie's third day at Neverland! I hope you are all happy that i have a second chapter for you later today :) I don't own anything only my ideas. Hope you like it! Enjoy -Magic**

(no one POV)

Evie was already in the pool waiting for Mal who wasn't sure anymore. She was sitting on the edge of the pool. Evie swam to her like a perfect and sexy mermaid.

-Evie :"come on it was your idea at first", said Evie while rubbing her wet hand on Mal's thigh.

-Mal :"if you continue like this we will be wet but in another way babe", said Mal earning a laugh from Evie.

-Evie :"well if you won't go in by yourself I'll make you", said Evie before pulling Mal in the water.

(no one POV)

Mal let out a scream as Evie pulls her in the pool. When Mal got her head out of the water, she looked not happy. Evie was laughing until she felt a huge wave hit her face. Mal was now the one laughing at Evie. The water height was at Mal's shoulders but she still didn't like the fact that she was in a pool and she can't swim.

-Evie :"you really want me to show you how to swim?", said Evie before getting closer to remove a strand of hair that was in Mal's face.

-Mal :"well i will need to do it one day anyway so why not now", said Mal while taking Evie's hand.

-Evie :"let's start then"

 _(2 hours later...)_

Mal was actually not that bad after a few tries she was getting good. She was going to get to go rest but she felt Evie pulling her back in the water and into her arms.

-Evie :"you're getting pretty good M", said Evie before kissing Mal's neck by behind.

-Mal :"thank you princess but it's because i have a great teacher", said Mal before turning around to face her girlfriend.

-Evie :"but you're a quick learner"

-Mal :"i know that pretty dork", said Mal while whispering dork in her hear.

-Evie :"ugh that name is pissing me off", said Evie with a smirk.

(Evie's POV)

Oh i have a naughty idea..muaha

(No one POV)

She pinned the purple haired girl to the pool's wall and kissed her. Mal pulled Evie into her with her hands on the other girl's waist. Evie groaned at the touch of Mal's hands on her breasts. Evie grabs Mal's ass and grinds against her. Mal groaned at the feel of Evie's hand going down to her covered clit. Evie rubbed Mal's clit while kissing her jawline. Mal was trying to not moan out loud because she knew Evie was giving her a payback. Evie saw that Mal was trying to not let her win so she pulled down Mal's lower piece and rubbed Mal harder. Mal let her head fall on Evie's shoulder and moaned in Evie's neck. Evie giggled at the feel of Mal's breath on her neck. She started pumping two fingers inside Mal. Mal bit Evie's shoulder to not moan. When Evie felt that Mal was going to cum, removed her fingers and stopped everything she was doing.

-Evie :"who's the baddest of them all now?", said Evie looking at a tired Mal.

-Mal :"i think people underestimate your evilness, dork", said Mal before giving a kiss to Evie's jerky smile.

-Evie :"aw shut up lazy dragon", said Evie before wrapping her arms around Mal.

-Mal :"hey I'm not lazy i just like sleeping a lot", said Mal with a pouty lip.

-Evie :"at least you like me more than the bed", said Evie before laughing with Mal.

-Mal :"let's get out and eat", said Mal before pulling her bathing suit back up and taking Evie's hand.

-Evie :"already hungry? But we hate like 3 hours ago"

-Mal :"so what? It's already 2pm", said Mal almost running out of the pool.

-Evie :"wait for me M!"

 _(20 min later...)_

Mal was eating strawberries with whipped while Evie was eating blueberries. Evie started laughing when she saw that Mal had whipped cream on her upper lip and nose.

-Mal :"what?", said Mal who just finished sucking the whipped cream off of her finger.

-Evie :"come here", said Evie before pulling Mal on her laps.

(No one POV)

Evie kissed the whipped cream off of Mal's face. Mal blushed and giggled at Evie's action. When Evie finished her work Mal kissed Evie again. Evie was going to kiss back until she heard her phone ring. She gave one last peck to Mal's lips and answered the phone.

-Evie :"hello?"

-Carlos :"it's me", said Carlos trying to sound like Adele.

-Evie :"haha Adele is that you?", said Evie who was laughing with Mal because she putted the phone on speaker.

-Carlos :"sorry I had to do it haha anyways hey girls"

-Mal :"are you ok? We heard Ben attacked you"

-Carlos :"I'm fine I had Jay to babysit me"

-Evie :"awe that must've been so cute"

-Mal :"I'm sorry Carlos it's my fault if I never went to that lake to talk to him you would've not been hurt", said Mal with a teary voice.

-Carlos :"but if you didn't went there you would not be with the one you truly love and he would've hurt you again"

-Evie :"see baby it told you it's not your fault if he is a complete asshole"

-Jay :"don't worry you won't even recognize him after I'll talk to him", said jay while punching his fists together.

-Mal :"thank you Jay but don't do that I don't want you to get in trouble"

-Evie :"Mal is right don't do anything stupid please"

-Jay :"ok fine"

-Carlos :"anyways how are you two doing?"

-Mal :"honestly I've been better but at least I have a wonderful person to help me feeling better", said Mal and giving a squeeze to Evie's lap.

-Evie :"I'm doing great, I'm just trying to keep her happy"

-Carlos :"well that's good to hear"

-Jay :"hey Carlos we got to go second period will start soon"

-Carlos :"bye girls see you later and take care of yourselves"

-Evie :"thank you boys we will"

-Mal :"thanks and take care of yourself too"

(no one POV)

Evie closed her phone, Mal got off, went towards the living room and kicked a vase from the coffee table. Evie heard the vase shattered and took Mal by the waist to calm her down but Mal removed her hands form her waist and ran to the bathroom. Evie was shocked and sad because it's the first time in a long time that she felt rejected like that. She sat down on the couch and waited to find an answer to what would help the situation. Mal was on her knees on the bathroom floor and cried for the next 2 hours until she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Evie with a small smile and tears in her eyes. She hugged her tightly and cried in her arms. Evie brought them to the couch. She sat first so that Mal could lay on her. They stayed like that for a while but Mal finally broke the silence.

-Mal :"I'm sorry if I was rude I just couldn't take it"

-Evie :"it's fine…it just reminded me of the feeling I had when you went off with ben"

-Mal :"why do I always hurt the ones I love", said Mal who was going to cry but she felt Evie's arm pulling her closer.

-Evie :"it's not your fault Mal, it's the first time that you are with someone that you love and that loves you too for who you are and not what you became"

-Mal :"that was sweet but corny at the same time, I liked it dorky princess"

-Evie :"stop it lazy dragon", said Evie with a playful voice.

-Mal :"I'm no-never mind I'm lazy hahaha"

(no one POV)

The girls stayed like that for the rest of the day; on the couch watching TV while cuddling until they fell asleep.

 **Hey guys hope you like this one! I will make another one later for this fic and one for my other story (** **will you forgive my evil mistakes?** **) I will make the girls go back on Christmas day so there will be an Auradonian Christmas (it's actually going to be Christmas like us but with some changes) anyways hope you enjoyed. -Magic**


	23. shopping

**Hey guys I'm back with the fourth day of Mal's and Evie's vacation. Hope you like it! I don't own anything only my dumb ideas xD Enjoy! –Magic**

(No one POV)

Evie woke up and was about to hug Mal to wake her up but she didn't felt Mal on her. She opened her eyes to see that there was a note on the coffee table. She took the note and realized it was Mal's hand writing.

 _Good morning babe,_

 _If I'm not with you when you wake up that means that I'm still doing some Christmas shopping for you and the gang. I went off early with my wings so that means if you want to go shopping your gift for the gang you can call John for a ride. Also I made some blueberry waffles if you're hungry._

 _Ps: when I come back, will you join me in the shower ;) ?_

 _-Love you, Mal_

Evie was blushing at the end of Mal's note and she realized that Mal also sounded like a guy with that last comment and it made her laugh.

-Mal :"hey are you laughing at my note?", said Mal who just got in by the balcony with some boxes.

-Evie :"you're already back? I woke up like 2 minutes ago"

-Mal :"I woke up at 8 am and now it's 11 so I got enough time", said Mal who was removing a jacket that Evie had never seen.

-Evie :"Is that a new jacket?"

-Mal :"not really it's just a jacket that I cut 2 holes in it so that wings fit", said Mal while whipping the sweat off her forehead with her gloved hand.

-Evie :"somebody needs a shower", said Evie with a sexy smirk.

-Mal :"I'm wasn't kidding about the fact that I was going to shower when I come back", said Mal who was getting her spell book to remove her wings.

-Evie :"the offer of joining you is still up?", said Evie who waited for Mal who just removed her wings.

-Mal :"it is, unless you don't want to", said Mal while removing her boots.

-Evie :"of course I want to! You dumbass", said Evie before taking Mal's hands and bringing her in the bathroom.

(no one POV)

Seconds after they inter the bathroom, the girls were already undressing each other. After removing everything Evie got first in the shower and started it. She was going to turn around to ask Mal if she was coming in or not but Mal pressed their bodies together. Evie groaned at the feel of Mal's boobs on her back.

-Evie :"I like where this is going"

-Mal :"me too babe", said Mal before pushing Evie against the wall and kissing her neck.

 _(45 minutes later…)_

(no on POV)

The girls finally got out of the bathroom, laughing and running. Mal had Evie's clothes in her hands and Evie was running behind her to get her stuff. Mal jumped on the bed laughing at Evie who was running in her underwear.

-Evie :"come on baby dragon I need to go shopping for the gang"

-Mal :"fine here you go", said Mal who was going to give Evie her stuff but instead she pulled her on the bed.

-Evie :"are you sure you chose good? Because right now you are just being evil"

-Mal :"a part of me will always be rotten especially with you around", said Mal before getting on top of Evie.

-Evie :"what was that supposed to m-mpmhmp", said Evie before getting cut by Mal's lips. Evie was going to deepen the kiss but Mal pulled out and got off before throwing Evie's clothes towards her.

-Mal :"get dressed if you want to buy those gifts before Christmas"

 _(3 hours later…)_

(no one POV)

Evie had already picked Carlos's, Jay's, Doug's and Chad's gift. She needed to get one for Jane, Lonnie, Audrey and obviously Mal's gift. Mal was getting tired of shopping plus she didn't even like shopping. Mal sighed and looked at her phone while they were walking to see that it was almost 4 pm.

-Evie :"come on it's not that bad and we only have to go get 4 gifts after we are done"

-Mal :"4 gift! Fuuckk it's going to be even more boring then I tough"

-Evie :"aw come on Mal stop whining", said Evie before giving a kiss to grumpy Mal.

-Mal :"fine that kiss is giving you more time but don't take too much time"

-Evie :"okay grumpy dragon"

 _(2 hours later...)_

(No one POV)

Evie had every gift but one. Mal's gift. Evie asked Mal to get them food while she was getting Mal a gift. She saw an art shop, she went inside and both several special and expensive spray paint cans with a new bag for her to put them in. Evie putted everything in a box. When she went outside she saw an awesome punk/rock shop so she went inside and she was blown away with all the stuff that was inside. Zippers, leather jacket, pants, gloves, spikes and a bunch a cool stuff that she could put on new outfits. She decided to take some zippers, a few spikes and a roll of leather that was made out of dragon scale. She went outside again and found Mal talking on her phone, on a bench with a bag of subway and the pile of boxes next to her. She went beside her and place the box on top of the pile but she kept the bag on her laps.

-Mal :"i just called john so that we don't have to walk back with these", said Mal pointing the boxes.

-Evie :"good idea but you will go back alone because i need to go at one last place"

-Mal :"are you sure you want that you don't want me to go?"

-Evie :"we've been shopping for almost 6h so i think you can i have a break before you have a heart attack", said Evie jokingly.

-Mal :"ok then but don't take too long"

-Evie :"I won't be long baby"

-Mal :"we have time to eat before John comes and take me back"

 _(15 minutes later...)_

Mal gave Evie one last kiss before getting in the car and going back to the hotel. Evie went the other way to get Mal's last gift. She was at the shop in 5 minutes. She was at the "Neverland's rides" shop to buy the motorcycle Mal talked about on their first day here. Evie told the cashier that it needed to be send of to king Beast's castle since it was there that the 4 were living during the holidays. When Evie was finished she called John who just finished bringing Mal back.

 _(Meanwhile at the hotel...)_

Mal was so tired she just changed in her purple sweat pants and went to bed waiting for Evie.

 _(Back at Evie...)_

-John :"what did you got for Mal?"

-Evie :"the motorcycle she was talking about and some special paint"

-John :"she's going to freak out and be so happy"

-Evie :"did she told you what she got for me?"

-John :"yes she did but I'm not telling you"

-Evie :"i guess i will find out on Christmas morning anyways thanks for the ride and happy holidays to you John", said Evie before getting out.

-John :"thank you happy holidays to you too Evie", said John before closing the door behind Evie.

(No one POV)

Evie got out with her bag and a box. Seconds after she got in, she saw Léa coming towards her with a smile.

-Léa :"hey Evie how are you doing?"

-Evie :"I'm good just tired from the shopping and you?

-Léa :"ugh I'm dying right now I'm sick of all those princesses whining every second. Example, yesterday i was going to sleep but the hotel called me at 1 am because a girl didn't have enough shampoo in the shower"

-Evie :"poor Léa, you must be so tired and don't worry Christmas break starts tomorrow", said Evie while putting a hand on Léa's shoulder.

-Léa :"I don't have Christmas break because i need to work here but I'm sick of this place"

-Evie :"hey why don't you come to Auradon when me and Mal will go back?"

-Léa :"omg you would let me come with you?"

-Evie :"of course and you really look like you need some vacation"

-Léa :"yes! I wanna go but when are you leaving?"

-Evie :"I didn't tell Mal but I want to go back tomorrow because it's Christmas the next day"

-Léa :"ok good well i will leave you my number so that you can text me when you are going", said Léa before making a paper and a pencil appear.

-Evie :"thanks well goodnight", said Evie while going towards the elevator.

-Léa :"wait i'll bring you upstairs", said Léa before grabbing Evie and started flying up to the penthouse.

(No one POV)

Evie gave a hug and said thanks to Léa before unlocking her room and going inside. When closed the door and removed her shoes she noticed that there was no sound. She went to the bedroom and saw Mal sleeping. It was so cute so she decided to take a picture of her sleepy dragon. After taking the pic, she removed her skirt, her leather jacket and went under the covers with Mal. She was going to pull Mal against her but she heard her talking.

-Mal :"I want to see the pic"

-Evie :"I'm sorry did i wake you up sleepy dragon?"

-Mal :"i wasn't sleeping. i just couldn't because you weren't there", said Mal before turning around to face Evie.

-Evie :"awe now I'm here so you can sleep baby", said Evie before kissing Mal's forehead.

-Mal :"can i see it?", said Mal before Evie took her phone from the night stand and showed it to her.

-Evie :"you look so cute i think it's going to be the background of my phone", said Evie before looking at a blushing Mal.

-Mal :"my background will be this", said Mal before pulling Evie in a kiss and bitting Evie's lower lip.

-Evie :"nice background but did you see my lock screen? It's the pic we took yesterday when you were holding me like a teddy bear"

-Mal :"mine is the one we took the first night we were here"

-Evie :"you look so cute when you bit my lip"

-Mal :"i look cute but you look hot", said Mal before kissing Evie and yawning.

-Evie :"tired baby?"

-Mal :"yeah maybe we should sleep"

-Evie :"oh wait i got to ask you if you're ok if we come back to Auradon tomorrow"

-Mal :"I'm fine with that plus I don't want to miss our first real Christmas with the gang"

-Evie :"good night lazy dragon", said Evie before kissing Mal's nose and pulling her closer.

-Mal :"you too dorky princess", said Mal before resting her head on Evie's chest.

 **Hey guys sorry that this chapter is like 16 hours late but at least you have it now.** **Hope you enjoyed. -Magic**


	24. back to Auradon

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 24! Just to say that chapter 25 will be the last for a while because it's Christmas! I don't own anything only my ideas. Enjoy -Magic**

 _(No one POV)_

 _Evie woke up to see Mal in her arms sleeping peacefully. She started to slowly wake her up with sweet little kisses on her neck. Evie was about to kiss Mal's cheek but Mal turned her head and cupped Evie's face to kiss her on the lips._

 _-Mal :"good morning pretty dork", said Mal who just opened her eyes._

 _-Evie :"morning cute lazy dragon", said Evie smiling to her girlfriend._

 _-Mal :"what time do we need to be at the airport?", said Mal who got up to sit and picked her phone from the night stand._

 _-Evie :"i think at 2 pm"_

 _-Mal :"oh it's only 10 right now so we got time", said Mal while getting closer to Evie._

 _-Evie :"we do but we should do our bag first an-mmhppm", Mal shut her up with her lips because she didn't care about the bags right now but Evie felt something was wrong_

 _-Mal :"I don't care about the bags and i have magic for that", said Mal before pinning Evie down and moving a hand towards the back. The bags closed themselves with all their clothes in it._

 _-Evie :"I know you want me now but we need to get ready", said Evie trying to get Mal off of her._

 _-Mal :"you aren't going anywhere princess", said Mal with a voice that sounded like Ben._

(No one POV)

Evie suddenly woke up in shock and looked beside her to see that Mal was not in bed. She heard some sound in the kitchen and saw Mal cooking only in boxers and a bra. Evie hugged Mal by behind who was cooking bacon and eggs.

-Mal :"are you ok babe? I heard you scream when you woke up"

-Evie :"I had a nightmare but I'm fine now", said Evie before ending the hug and standing next to Mal.

-Mal :"what was your nightmare?", said Mal before eating a slice of bacon and putting the rest in a plate with the eggs.

-Evie :"well we were supposed to get ready but you wanted to do "something else" (she did the air quotation) which is normal because it's you…at one point you kissed me but something felt odd and suddenly you forced me down to the bed and said 'you aren't going anywhere princess' but you sounded like Ben…like it wasn't your voice", said Evie looking down until she felt Mal raise her head up with a hand under her chin.

-Mal :"I'm here babe there's no Ben with us okay? If he ever touches you I will curse him and I'm not kidding", said Mal earning a giggle from Evie because she loves that when Mal was over protective.

-Evie :"you know you're cute when you're over protective", said Evie before getting closer to Mal, making her blush and chuckle.

-Mal :"aw shut up and kiss me you sexy dork", said Mal before getting even closer by pulling Evie by the waist.

-Evie :"at least you said I'm sexy, cutie", said Evie seconds before kissing Mal who still had their breakfast in one hand.

 _(30 minutes later…)_

(no one POV)

After eating their breakfast well more like kissing each other, the girls got dressed and ready to go but of course Evie was taking more time so Mal decided to take the time the skype the gang before they went to the plane. She sat down on the couch and putted the computer on the coffee table.

-Mal :"hey guys!", said Mal while waving to the gang.

-The gang :"hey girls!"

-Doug :"where's Evie?"

-Mal :"getting ready but obviously she needs to be dressed like if she was going to a red carpet", said Mal in a sarcastic tone.

-Evie :"I heard you Mal!", said Evie screaming from across the penthouse.

-Jay :"someone's in trouble", said Jay while laughing with the rest of the gang.

-Mal :"I kinda like getting in trouble with her but anyways what happen to you guys when we were off?", said Mal after giving a wink to Jay.

-Lonnie :"well I won the dance competition with my awesome hip hop moves"

-Doug :"I got second place at the science fair"

-Carlos :"I got first! Yay"

-Jay :"I won the "best tourney player of the year" award!"

-Chad :"I got second place behind Jay"

-Jane :"I'm starting to be better with my magic"

-Audrey :"i-I miss you and I know it's sound surprising coming from me", said Audrey almost making Mal choke on her coffee and the whole gang turned their attention to Audrey.

-Mal :"you miss me? For real?"

-Audrey :"I do…ok guys stop staring at me please it's already awkward enough"

-Evie :"what other bad things did she say about me?" said Evie before sitting next to Mal.

-Mal :"hey I didn't say anything", said Mal before kissing Evie's cheek and make her blush.

-Evie :"you wouldn't dare", said Evie directly at Mal.

-Mal :"you know that I wouldn't find anything bad about you"

-Evie :"oh you are so wrong right now Mal just think back to the isle and you're going to find at least one", said Evie knowing that Mal would understand that she was talking about the time she found her drunk and the time she didn't invite her to her birthday party when she was 6.

-Mal :"oh that doesn't count come on I've been so much worst towards you. Remember Cruela's closet you know the one that I trapped you in with bear traps?", Mal said it with so much regret in her voice and the gang looked shocked except Carlos and Jay.

-Audrey :"you locked Evie in a closet full of bear traps?!"

-Mal :"I did as revenge for something she did to me when we were kids and to prove to my mom that I was truly evil", said Mal before getting cut off by Evie.

-Evie :"and the rest of the story will be for another day because we need to go catch our plane bye guys!"

-The gang :"Bye see you soon!"

(No one POV)

Evie ended the call, closed her laptop, put it in her bag and looked at Mal who looked sad by remembering all the awful thing she did to her princess. Evie took her hand and brought her close to her. When they pulled out from their hugging session, Evie texted Léa to let her know that they're going now. 2 minutes after her text, the girls heard a knock on the door. Evie went to open it because she knew it was going to be Léa. It was Léa but with two guys who took all of Evie's and Mal's luggage. Mal didn't know why Léa had her own luggage because Evie forgot to tell her Léa was coming with them.

 _(4 hours later…)_

(No on POV)

They were finally back in Auradon. Mal and Evie went in the limo with john to go back to beast's castle while Léa went towards the nearest hotel. When the girls arrived, the gang was waiting for them in front of the door. After saying hello to everybody and hugging them, the girls went directly in their room to sleep because they were tired. Mal cuddle against Evie with her head in her neck.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this one! You will have a little gift on Christmas day don't worry ;) Anyways bye guys** **-Magic**


	25. Christmas!

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas to everyone :) hope you like your gift ;) I don't own anything only my ideas. Enjoy -Magic**

(No one POV)

The gang were looking around to find the girls because they didn't saw them go in their room. After looking in almost every room, the gang was going to give up until they heard somebody giggle.

(The girls' room)

Mal and Evie were in bed taking silly selfies and laughing at the pics. Evie was happy that Mal was going better but she got caught staring at her for too long.

-Mal :"hey babe did i curse you? Cuz you're staring", said Mal before giving a kiss to Evie's cheek.

-Evie :"sorry baby it's just that i was happy to see you laugh plus your cute when you giggle", said Evie before turning her body to the side and pulling Mal by the waist.

-Mal :"I'm glad you like to see me laugh because with you around it will always be that way", said Mal before getting on top of Evie and making them both sit on their knees.

-Evie :"get your cute ass here lazy dragon", said Evie while grabbing Mal's ass.

-Mal :"ohh somebody is horny haha", said Mal before straddling Evie's laps and wrapping her arms around her neck.

(No one POV)

The gang were in the hallway trying to find from where the sound was coming from. Suddenly they all heard a moan coming from the left door. They opened it to see Mal kissing and biting Evie's neck. The girls were both in underwear.

-Jay :"someone is getting some"

(No one POV)

Evie turned her head to see the whole gang watching them. She tapped Mal's shoulder to make her stop for now but she didn't stopped kissing her neck. The gang looked like if they were waiting. Evie was getting embarrassed so she slapped Mal's ass to make her stop. Mal stopped with a groan of pleasure and disappointment since she had to stop.

-Mal :"yes, do you need us for something?", said Mal who just gave Evie's to her and putted on her own.

-Jay :"didn't you two fucked enough during your vacation?"

-Evie :"sorry can get enough of her beside, i've been waiting way too long to have her for my own"

-Mal :"corny princess is back", said Mal before her laughs were cut off by lips on hers.

-Evie :"I'm not that bad come on lazy dragon"

-Mal :"you really call me lazy? I wasn't the one who slept until 11 while i was shopping for them and i even had the time to cook your breakfast ", said Mal pointing the guys.

-Jay :"jeez i wonder what her real breakfast was"

-Evie :"anyways so why are you all really here?", said Evie before blushing at Jay's comment.

-Carlos :"we wanted to catch up with you guys since we didn't saw you for a while"

-Mal :"you will always stay the sweetest of them all Carlos", said Mal before getting out of bed in boxers and with a t-shirt.

-Evie :"hey and what am i?", said Evie while hugging Mal by behind.

-Mal :"you are the sexiest of them all, dorky princess and I'm pretty sure you would say I'm the cutest", said Mal to Evie even if she was looking at the gang.

-Evie :"i was going to say something else but I can't in front of them", said Evie before whispering in Mal's ear 'your the tastiest of them all' and making Mal blush.

-Audrey :"also because it's Christmas and we share it with the ones we love"

-Mal :"well at first we were supposed to nap but she started taking pics of me sleeping..and you know were it ended"

-Evie :"what are you talking about we were just getting started baby", said Evie before leaving a kiss to Mal's neck.

-Mal :"give us a minute ok? We'll get dressed and we will bring your gifts"

-Jay :"give them 15 so they have enough time to fuck", jay was going to laugh but he instead shrieked of pain when he felt Mal kicking her knee in his lower region.

-Mal :"i bet you fucked Carlos more times than me and Evie fucked plus I bet you that I can make her cum in less than 15", said Mal before getting a slap on the arm by Evie.

-The whole gang even Jay and Carlos :*laughing*

-Carlos :"the worst part is that she is probably right", said a blushing Carlos who was trying to get Jay up since he was on his knees after Mal kicked him in the balls.

-Chad :"about what? That she can make Evie in less than 15?", said Chad before getting a glare from Lonnie, Jane and Audrey.

-Lonnie :"no you dumbass he was talking about the other fact"

-Jane :"Let's go get our gifts ready while they get dressed"

-Doug :"good idea Jane"

(No one POV)

The gang left the girls to go to the royal living room. Evie waited for them to close the door before turning Mal around so that she could face her.

-Evie :"less than 15? Huh", said Evie who was slowly pushing Mal against the door.

-Mal :"i-i-uhm", Mal didn't know what to say because she didn't understand if Evie was either mad or aroused by the idea of trying to do it in less than 15 minutes.

-Evie :"well see about that later because they're waiting for us downstairs", said Evie before pulling Mal into a quick but deep kiss.

(no one POV)

Mal putted some black jeans with purple and green patch on it while Evie putted on a white and blue skirt with red leggings. After getting dressed they went down to join the others.

 _(15 minutes and a few unwrapped gifts later…)_

(No on POV)

Mal got new paint brushes from Jane, Chinese parchment from Lonnie, a signed picture of Chad from Chad, a new phone from Carlos, a picture of her mom before she was evil from Audrey, new books for school from Doug and a miniature dragon pet from Jay but she didn't opened Evie's yet. Evie on her side got the same thing from Chad, a repair magic mirror from Carlos, Jay gave a cute crown, Chinese tissues and fabric from Lonnie, makeup from Audrey, perfume from Jane and some chem stuff from Doug. She was opening what Mal gave her and when she saw what it was she nearly broke Mal's ribs in a huge hug and it made the whole gang laugh. The gift was a pair of Gucci heels with blue sapphires and one ruby on the top. After kissing Mal deeply she gave Mal her gift. A new punk black bag with special spray paint cans in it. Suddenly Mal found a key in the bag. She looked at barely a second before realising it was a motorcycle key and kissed Evie.

-Evie :"your motorcycle is waiting for you outside"

-Mal :"thank you so much babe how do hell am I going to repay you for that?"

-Evie :"I have few ideas", said Evie while caressing Mal's thigh.

-Mal :"and those ideas are probably truly evil"

-Evie :"go ride your bike before I ride you", said Evie getting her face closer to Mal's who was on the other side of the couch.

-Mal :"gettin' better with your lines but come with me I want you to ride it with me", said Mal before getting up, putting her boots, her leather gloves, her old leather jacket and almost didn't let enough time for Evie to even get in her shoes.

(No one POV)

When Mal saw the purple Ducati streetfighter with green flames she screamed of joy. The gang who had followed were also impressed. Mal put on the purple helmet and gave the blue one to Evie. Mal got on, opened her helmet window and told Evie;

-Mal :"before you get on let me do something dangerous", said Mal loud enough for the gang to hear it.

(No one POV)

Mal started her new beast, did a few donuts and a wellie before making a drift stop next to Evie. The gang were amazed by Mal's impressive moves. She gave Evie a hand to help her get on. Evie wrapped her arms tight around Mal's waist.

-Mal :"are you ready?", said Mal in the helmet's microphone.

-Evie :"I am baby"

(No one POV)

Mal pulled the gas and heard the roaring of the engine. God she loved that sound.

 _(20 minutes later…)_

Mal didn't want to scare Evie so she decided to stay on limits even she would've loved to go faster. Mal was getting hungry so she decided to go to a McAuradon drive thru and get food for the whole gang. Thank god the bike at one storage box on each side because they took so much food since they're eight to eat. The girls went back to the castle and brought the food inside. The gang all cheered when they saw the girls arrive with food. They all decided to eat in the living room close to the fire. Mal and Evie were together on a couch, Jay and Carlos on another while Doug and Chad were sitting on the floor and eating on the coffee table. The three girls were on their own couch too.

 _(40 minutes later…)_

Everybody had finished eating so they decided to chit chat. Well everybody was chit chatting except Evie who had fallen asleep on Mal.

-Doug :"I heard that Ben was going to live in agrabrah at Jasmine's and Aladdin's castle for the vacation", the whole gang went silent at the mention of Ben's name.

-Mal :"I don't even want to hear his name", said Mal before slowly moving to go get a drink but woke Evie and Evie grabbed Mal's wrist and gave her smile before getting up too.

(No one POV)

Both girls went in the kitchen. Mal was looking through the liquors and other strong stuff that the queen and king had to drink. When she found a bottle of vodka, she took it sat back on the couch with Evie, opened it up and took a gulp form it without difficulty. She realised that everybody was looking at her.

-Mal :"what you think it's the first time that I drink vodka directly in the bottle, uh believe with the number of time that Evie saw me blackout because I had drank too much to remove the pain", said Mal who was going to drink again but got stopped by Evie.

-Evie :"Mal please I don't like that when you drink until you blackout" , said Evie who just putted a hand on the bottle to take gulp herself and then closing it.

-Mal :"but it's the only thing that can make me forget the pain", said Mal almost crying.

-Evie :"I know M, I know", said Evie before hugging Mal and looking at the gang who had never see Mal so broken.

-Evie :"let's go sleep ok?", said Evie before pulling Mal up of the couch and getting them in their room.

(no one POV)

The girls went to bed, Mal crying into Evie's neck while Evie stroke Mal's hair. They slowly fell asleep on a sad note but still with a bit happiness since they had each other.

 **Hey guys hope you liked your gift! Anyways I will take a break of writing for maybe 2-3 days and when I come back I'll have a new story plus a chapter for this one. Anyways bye guys -Magic**


	26. good and bad news

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for you! Hope you like it. I don't own anything only my ideas. Btw i decided that they don't have snow in Auradon since i feel like it would be like Florida or something. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal woke up in the middle of the night and she couldn't get back to sleep so she went downstairs to the living room and grabbed the vodka bottle before going back to her room. She got in, went in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Mal stayed there drinking and containing her tears for the next hour. Evie woke up because she didn't felt Mal's heat on her. Evie looked around the room, she didn't saw Mal anywhere but she saw light from the bathroom. She got up and opened the door to see Mal asleep with a bottle of vodka in her hand. She took the empty bottle, put it in the thrash and kneeled down to Mal. She slowly woke up Mal to bring her in bed.

-Mal :"E-evvv-iee?", said Mal in a drunk tone

-Evie :"I'm here baby", said Evie while getting a bit closer.

-Mal :"i-m..ssmorry", said Mal in the same tone before taking Evie's hand.

-Evie :"it's ok we'll talk later let's get in bed", said Evie before grabbing Mal and got her up.

(No one POV)

The girls were about to leave the bathroom until Mal turned around and puked in the toilet. Evie got on her knees beside Mal and rubbed her back while she puked. When Mal finished, Evie washed her and made drink a glass of water and take 2 pills. The girls got in bed. Evie had her head on Mal's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. The couple fell asleep after a few minutes.

(5 hours later...)

Mal woke up in fear and stress from a nightmare but she calmed down when she felt Evie's warm arms around her. Evie lift her head to look at Mal who was giving her a small smile. She smiled back.

-Evie :"hey are you feeling better?"

-Mal :"yeah a bit but my head is killing me. I should've listen to you but like dumbass i am i still did it"

-Evie :"it's ok Mal and it's not your fault i know that the last week was hard", said Evie before getting higher to kiss Mal.

-Mal :"but i still feel like i disappointed you"

-Evie :"hey look at me ok? We all have some rough days and rough past but I'm never going to be disappointed in you baby"

-Mal :"i really wished that i believed you because i know i at least disappointed you once"

-Evie :"when?"

-Mal :"the day you helped me for my day i felt like backing out and staying with you and the look you had told me that you were broken inside but i still went", said Mal who started tearing up.

-Evie :"ohh Mal you need to stop feeling bad for that", said Evie before hugging Mal and crying with her.

-Mal :"i love you so much babe", said Mal before hugging Evie closer.

-Evie :"i love you too baby"

(No one POV)

The girls stayed like that for almost half an hour. Mal pulled out in a giggle when she heard Evie's stomach growling. Evie blushed from embarrassment and giggled too.

-Mal :"do you want to go cook something with me?"

-Evie :"sure!", said Evie before getting by another stomach growl.

-Mal :"haha babe i think we should hurry because your stomach doesn't sound happy", said Mal teasingly.

-Evie :"let's go before i eat you", said Evie in a flirty tone.

-Mal :"oh I wouldn't mind that", said Mal with a wink.

-Mal :"let's cook!"

 _(15 minutes later...)_

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie had flour all over them from throwing it at each other. Mal was going to throw another hand full but she heard beast and belle coming. She quickly used a spell to remove the flour that was everywhere and told Evie to go along like it never happened.

-Beast :"hi girls", said Beast before taking two cups of tea and sit at the table with belle.

-Belle :"hope you slept well"

-Mal :"i-i don't sleep really well since the incident but she tries to help me sleeping", said Mal before Evie took her hand.

-Belle :"I'm sorry to hear that"

-Mal :"I'm fine it's not your fault", said Mal before an awkward silence followed her.

-Beast :"um i realized that there was a bottle of vodka missing from my cabinet", said Beast to break the silence. Mal turned white as the flour that she was throwing not long ago.

-Mal :"I'm sorry it was me i-i needed to find a way to remove the pain", said Mal almost breaking in tears before Evie hugged her.

-Beast :"you drank to get the pain away?"

-Evie :"she used to do that on the island..most of the time after her mother verbaly abused her...i-i caught Mal drinking her feeling more than once", said Evie before pulling a sobbing Mal closer in her arms.

-Belle :"is she alcoholic?"

-Mal :"I'm not alcoholic i drank 'till i blackout only 5 times and Evie found me 4 of those"

-Evie :"you told me you drank 4 times when was the other?"

-Mal :"after Ben tried to rape me that's why I wasn't there that night..i was at the enchanted lake drinking", said Mal before pulling out and looking at Beast and Belle who looked shocked and sad that she had to pass through all of that.

-Evie :"you know you can tell me everything Mal ok? No more secrets with me", said Evie before turning Mal to face her and gave her a quick kiss.

-Mal :"ok dorky princess", said Mal who had a smile back on her face.

-Evie :"ah there's my baby dragon", said Evie while wrapping her arms around Mal from behind.

-Beast :"well i just hope you will get better and don't worry about my son i will make sure he never bothers you again"

-Belle :"get better Mal, you should be allowed to have a happy ending too", said Belle before getting up to leave with Beast.

-Mal :"thank you both"

-Beast :"your welcome", said beast with a smile before getting out of the room with belle.

-Mal :"hey babe i think the cookies are ready can you look while i get a plate?"

-Evie :"ok wait a sec", said Evie before opening the oven and looking at the cookies that were perfectly cooked.

(No one POV)

She putted on some oven mitts and took the cookies from out of the oven. Evie putted the cooking plate on the counter and helped Mal putting them in the plate. After putting them all on the plate, the girls went in the backyard to eat their cookies under a big old oak tree. Mal and Evie were feeding each other. Mal giggle when she saw that Evie had chocolate on her top lip. Evie was about to ask why she was laughing but she got cut by Mal's mouth on hers. Mal pulled out laughing at Evie's reaction.

-Evie :"hey stop laughing at me!", said Evie in a childish tone before tackling Mal down in the grass.

-Mal :"come on it was supppper funny and don't say that you didn't enjoyed it", said Mal before pulling Evie onto her by the waist.

-Evie :"you have a point horny dragon"

-Mal :"I'm not even gonna argue about that"

-Evie :"kiss me than", said Evie teasingly.

(No one POV)

Mal pulled Evie into a rough and hungry kiss that made them moan. Evie, who was on top, slide her hand down to Mal's ass to squeeze it firmly. Mal had a hand in Evie's hair and the moved the other to grab Evie's boob. Mal was pinned down to the tree by Evie. Evie pulled out from the kiss and sat on Mal's laps with her knees around Mal's waist.

-Mal :"you know you are wickedly beautiful princess", said Mal while stroking Evie's cheek.

-Evie :"what do you expect from the fairest of them all?", said Evie in a joking tone while putting her hand on top of Mal's.

-Mal :"i just want you to know that i love you for being extremely dorky but still be a beautiful princess with amazing skills", said Mal looking directly in Evie's eyes.

(No one POV)

Evie was shocked by Mal's compliments because she knew that Mal isn't open with feelings and compliments. Evie blushed and bit her lip in awe. Mal stroked Evie's lip with her finger and gave her a smile with tears in her eyes.

-Evie :"awe thank you my emotional cute dragon", said Evie before pulling Mal into a hug.

-Mal :"I'm so sorry for every hurt i made you babe", said Mal while holding Evie tighter.

-Evie :"hey why are you so emotional today baby? I never saw you like this"

-Mal :"i wanted to tell you before I died"

-Evie :"what the fuck do you mean by 'before i die'?!", said Evie who just pulled apart from the hug.

-Mal :"since the accident i dream all that i get injured badly and in the past it happened that some dreams were visions of the future"

-Evie :"Mal...no yo-you can't die now..and you won't die is that clear..you just can't..i-we barely started to have what we wanted to be"

-Mal :"i know princess but i feel that something bad is going to happen", said Mal while taking Evie's hands in both of hers.

-Evie :"do you see how you get hurt every day?", said Evie with a broken voice.

-Mal :"it's blurry but every time you are there...most of the time i die slowly in your arms with blood all over my body", said Mal turning her head to look at something else than Evie because she knew that she would cry if she looked at her.

-Evie :"do-d-do you see who did this", said Evie looking at their hands.

-Mal :"i-i...it's Ben...", said Mal before turning her head towards Evie.

-Evie :"IF HE EVEN TRIES I WILL GIVE HIM A POISONED APPLE!"

-Mal :"hey calm down ok? Maybe I'm wrong..and i really hope than I'm wrong.."

(No one POV)

Evie was going to something but she saw that the gang was coming their way. They just whipped their tears and kissed.

-Lonnie :"hey girls! Huge news!"

-Evie :"news? About what?", said Evie who was still on Mal's laps.

-Audrey :"goods or bad first?"

-Mal :"bad", said Mal making everyone look at her.

-Doug :"well Ben is coming back here tonight"

-Evie :"TONIGHT?! BUT WHERE DO WE GO?"

-Jay :"it's ok Evie we will go back to our dorms"

-Carlos :"Adam and Belle planned everything so that you don't bump into each other"

-Mal :"what are the good news?", said Mal in tone that was more arch than she intended.

-Jane :"there's a singing competition in 4 days"

-Chad :"and there's 3 categories to win"

-Doug :"group"

-Carlos :"duo"

-Lonnie :" and solo"

-Evie :"omg that's awesome! Do you want to do it baby?", said Evie to Mal.

-Mal :"only if you want babe", said Mal with a smile.

-Evie :"yay!", said Evie before kissing Mal and giving her a hug.

-Mal :"pr-pin-cess?...i c-ant breat..h", said Mal who was getting crushed in Evie's arms.

-The gang :*laughing their asses off*

-Evie :"oh I'm sorry i think i was a bit too much exited", said Evie releasing Mal from her grip.

-Mal :"just a bit hahaha"

 **Hey guys happy New Year! Hope you like this chapter and the next one will be about the singing competition. I know what songs some of the characters will sing but pls review and tell me what you want them to sing.** **Hope you enjoyed. -Magic**


	27. the competition

**Hey guys i know it's been like 2 weeks since i updated and I'm sorry but i was in a rush for school.** **So now i will update every 2-3 days and sometimes more than 2 chapters in a weekend. I don't own anything only my ideas. Hope you like it! Enjoy. -Magic**

(7:00 pm, Auradon prep's auditorium...)

(No one POV)

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos were going to do "rotten to the core" for the group category with a little choreography. Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey and Doug just finished "set it off". The VKs went on stage with their old outfits, a bit redesigned by Evie, and started singing.

-Mal :" They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil

and that makes me glad!"

-Jay :"A dirty no good down to the bone. Your worst nightmare can't take me home."

-Evie :"So I've got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love."

-Carlos :"they think I'm callous, a low life hood. I feel so useless…Misunderstood!"

-Mal and Evie :"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world"

-Whole group :" I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core). I'm rotten to the core."

(No one POV)

The gang take each two drum sticks and started hitting on the metal poles. When it almost Mal's turn to sing again she took out a spray paint can and a white curtain dropped behind them.

-Mal :"Call me a schemer, call me a freak.", Mal drew a M on the curtain. "how can you say that? I'm just…unique!"

-Jay :"What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?"

-Evie :"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt?", sang Evie before kissing Mal's cheek.

-Carlos :"The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is... You ain't seen nothing yet!"

-Mal and Evie :"mirror, mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world"

-The whole gang :"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the core."

(No one POV)

When they finished they all raised their mics and everyone cheered. They all did a group hug before getting out of the stage and letting the spotlight to the first duo of the night. Mal and Evie had to get prepared for their own solos and their duo. They changed their outfits. Mal putted on black leather pants with purple highlights and zippers, a green t-shirt with purple shoulder pads that looked like dragon wings. Evie, on her side, putted on a blue leather dress with red highlights and a white belt. She also putted on the shoes and necklace Mal gave her. After a 2 or 3 duos they were called on for the next song. They kissed one last time before going on stage hand in hand.

-Mal :"i've gotta take a little time. A little time to think things over, i better read between the lines. In case I need it when I'm older, ohhh"

-Evie :"now this mountain i must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders and through the clouds i see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder."

-Mal :"in my life there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life"

-Mal and Evie :"i want to know what love is, I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me!"

-Evie :"I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me. I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me"

-Mal :"in my life there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life"

-Mal and Evie :"i want to know what love is, I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me ohh i want to know what love is. I want you to show me ohhh i want to feel what love is! I know you can show me! Ohh ohh ohhhh"

(No one POV)

The girls hugged in front at the end of their song before letting the last duo sing. When they got backstage again for their own solos, Mal was feeling like something was wrong. Somehow Evie saw that Mal looked lost.

-Evie :"are you okay baby?", said Evie before removing her dress and putting another one.

-Mal :"i feel like something is wrong...like if something bad is going to happen", said Mal before changing her t-shirt.

-Evie :"I don't want anything to happen to you Mal and I really hope to never see that asshole again", said before getting behind Mal and wrapping her arms around her waist.

-Mal :"i know...i really hope it's just the stress that is making me like this",said Mal before turning around to give Evie a tight hug.

-Evie :"i love you baby dragon"

-Mal :"love you too dorky princess"

-Evie :"now go in the audience there's a special place for you"

-Mal :"oh i'll take you to a special place..", she got closer to Evie's ear, "my bed"

(No one POV)

Evie started laughing and blushing with Mal. She pulled Mal into a kiss before hugging her and telling her to go sit down. Mal's seat was directly in the middle of the front row. Few seconds after she sat, Evie started singing. (Dressin' up by Katy Perry)

-Evie :"saucer of milk. Table for two. You wanna pet my kitty? You're such a dirty doggy. It's your lucky night 'cause I'm in the mood. I'm feeling spicy. I'm feeling really naughty."

(No one POV)

She looked directly at Mal and gave her a wink.

-Evie :"pick a part, you dream it up. A dark vixen, a Lolita. Oh girl tell me your fantasy, tonight's the night. I'm dressin' up for you"

-Evie :"i can tell you're obsessed by your shortness of breath. Ohh my cookie monster wants a taste test. Be good girl and I'll show you the rest. Ohh my little voyeur wants to play explorer"

(No one POV)

Mal was getting turned on and was blushing red as a strawberry. She was smiling so hard that she felt like her face was going to break.

-Evie :"pick a part, you dream it up. Librarian, dominatrix. Oh girl tell me your fantasy. Tonight's the night"

-Evie :"tonight, I'm gonna come alive. Make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night. I'm dressin' up for you."

(No one POV)

Evie started to get off of the stage to where Mal was. She was still singing.

-Evie :"you're getting hot so let's call the nurse. Ohh i feel a fever let's take your temperature. Better behave or a police officer will have to hold you down, give you what you deserve"

(No one POV)

Evie was now directly in front of Mal. She took Mal's hand and pulled her out of her seat. She brought her on the stage and made her sit on a chair in the middle of the stage.

-Evie :"pick a part, you dream it up. Use your imagination. Oh girl tell me your fantasy. Tonight's the night",said Evie before circling around Mal and touching Mal's shoulder and neck.

-Evie :"tonight, I'm gonna come alive. Make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night. I'm dressin' up for you"

-Evie :"tonight, I'm gonna come alive. Make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night. I'm dressin' up for you"

(No one POV)

Mal looked shocked and pleased by every little touch Evie was leaving on her skin.

-Evie :"tied, tight, tip, teasing, push, pull, pressure, pleasing. Breads of sweet drip down your neck, breathing deep, gaining speed, about to peak. Trembling, trembling, trembling.", said Evie before kissing Mal's pulse point and making her groan.

-Evie :"tonight, I'm gonna come alive. Make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night. I'm dressin' up for you"

-Evie :"tonight, I'm gonna come alive. Make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night. I'm dressin' up for you"

(No one POV)

When Evie just finished, Mal got up, turned Evie around and pulled her in a hungry kiss. Evie, who was shocked by the kiss, dropped the mic and cupped Mal's cheeks. Mal was going to deepen the kiss but she heard everybody cheering and clapping. That made her pull out of Evie's lips and wave at the audience before leaving the stage with Evie, hand in hand. Once they were backstage, Evie and Mal sat in a couch that was there for drama classes.

-Mal :"you were perfect on stage tonight babe"

-Evie :"thanks baby, I'm looking forward to your solo", said Evie before kissing Mal's cheek.

-Mal :"you'll have to wait a bit because Audrey and Lonnie are the next two before me"

-Evie :"i'll find a way to wait"

-Mal :"i can definitely help with that"

(No one POV)

Evie was going to close the gap between their lips until she heard someone coming. Mal turned Evie's head, who was looking for the person who was coming, and pulled her in a long sweet and loving kiss. Mal took Evie's hand and laced their fingers together.

-Beast :"girls?"

(No one POV)

Evie pulled away and Mal started giggling. She leaned in to whisper in Evie's ear.

-Mal :"this is not over", said Mal before turning to Beast, Belle and FG.

-Belle :"we have bad news"

-Mal :"bad news? What kind of bad news?"

-FG :"the guard who were supposed to look on Ben..well they lost him. They don't know where he went"

-Evie :"if that jerk tries to touch you i will carve out his heart", said Evie in a serious tone that scared the 3 adults.

-Mal :"you are not going to carve out anybody's heart okay? Give him a poisoned apple", said Mal making Evie laugh.

-Belle :"were you two kidding?"

-Mal :"of course we were but i won't guarantee that i will not hurt him if he touches me"

-Beast :"well um we just wanted you to be alert"

-Belle :"by the way it's your turn to go sing Mal", said Belle before heading out with the other adults.

-Mal :"oh ok well princess go sit down in the same spot you gave me and I'll go on stage"

-Evie :"okay my dragon but can i have a kiss first?"

-Mal :"come here my dorky princess", said Mal before giving Evie a fast but tender kiss.

(No one POV)

Evie headed towards her seat while Mal got on stage.

-Mal :"I wrote this song in the first weeks I was here in Auradon and I wrote it for a special someone in my heart", said Mal smiling before winking to Evie.

(No one POV)

I guy went on stage with an acoustic guitar and started playing. Mal took a big breath and started singing. (Thinking of you by Katy Perry)

-Mal :" Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection. Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one. I still got the seed. You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know." ,said Mal only looking at Evie like if there was only her.

-Mal :"Cause when I'm with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes"

-Mal :" You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter. Like a hard candy with a surprise center. How do I get better? Once I've had the best. You said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test. He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself.", said Mal before closing her eyes.

-Mal :" Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if

you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes."

(No one POV)

Suddenly the lights shot down for a split second and the only thing we could hear is the mic dropping. When the lights came back on, ben had an arm around Mal's neck and was shocking her.

-Ben :"YOU BELONG TO ME NOT TO HER! YOU BITCH I WILL KEEP YOU AWAY FROM THIS SLUT", said Ben before shocking Mal even harder until Mal started screaming and her eyes were burning green

-Mal :"RRRAAAGGGHHHHHH"

(No one POV)

When Mal just finished screaming her wings appeared and made Ben release her. Ben and everyone (beside the gang) looked shocked by Mal's wings. Mal turned towards Ben who looked like he didn't shave in days.

-Ben :"WHY DID YOU REPLACE ME?!"

-Mal :"I didn't replace you i just chose the right person", said Mal loud enough so that everyone could hear.

-Ben :"YOU CHOSE THAT LITTLE FUCKING BITCH OVER A PERFECT KING",said Ben getting angrier.

-Mal :"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT YOU ABUSIVE ASSHOLE"

(No one POV)

Mal run towards him to pin him but at the last second he took the guitar and slammed it on her head making her fall to her knees holding her head.

-Evie :"MAL!"

(No one POV)

Mal's mind was buzzing and blurry until she came back to reality to see Ben with a gun towards her girlfriend. Mal jumped back up and run just in front of the gun when...

 _*POW*_

-Evie :"MAL NO!", said Evie who was running towards her girlfriend.

(No one POV)

Mal fell to her knees with a hand on her stomach. She gave Ben a last glance before he got pinned to the ground by Jay, Carlos and some guards. She started to fall on her back until Evie catch her and pulled her close. Evie was crying looking at the blood Mal was losing and screamed at Carlos to call 911. The mic was still on the floor right beside the girls waking everyone able to hear the conversation.

-Evie :"don't let go please Mal stay with me!", said Evie before kissing Mal.

-Mal :"look at me..i was never born for a happy ending and find true love but look at me us now...after all i got my princess that's the only thing that matters to me...uhhg..i-love.-you dorky princess",said Mal before losing consciousness.

-Evie :"stay with me! Stay with me so we can have a happy ending", said Evie before pulling Mal closer to her.

(No one POV)

The doors opened and the paramedics took Mal away. Evie followed them, not wanting to leave Mal's side, but she got refused to go in the ambulance so she called john to give her a ride. John was there in matter of seconds with Jay and Carlos already in.

 _(Meanwhile in the ambulance...)_

-paramedic #1 :"she lost a lot of blood! Fast plug her to a blood pouch"

-Mal :"..Ev...i...e",mumbled Mal before losing consciousness again.

-paramedic #2 :"her pressure is dropping give her a shot of adrenaline!", said the young woman before another paramedic injected Mal a dose of adrenaline to make her heart beat fast enough to pump to blood from the pouch.

-paramedic #1 :"we're here let's go get her in emergency!"

 _(Back to the limo...)_

(No one POV)

Evie was crying on Jay's shoulder while he was holding a sobbing Carlos and trying to hold his tears himself.

-John :"we're here guys and call me when you need a ride also I'm sorry for what happened i hope Mal will be better"

-Jay :"thanks John"

(No one POV)

The three teens got out running and went directly to the lobby to ask where their fairy was before sitting down near the emergency room where Mal was getting take care of.

 **Hey guys hope you like this huugee chapter! I will update Sunday since Saturday i have something to do. If you have any ideas for this story go ahead and review! btw today Dove is turning 20! omg :3 anyways** **See ya -Magic**


	28. hospital again --

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 28! Yeah Yeah I know I was supposed to update this week-end but I was sick anyways back to the interesting stuff I won't go in details for Mal's operation because well I'm not a doctor and I'm 15 xD but I will try my best to make you like my fanfic. Hope you like! Enjoy –Magic**

(No one POV)

It's been 4 hours since Mal was in the emergency room and the only thing the gang knew is that they couldn't use magic on her because she it would kill her and that she was alive. Evie really wanted to see Mal she was sick of waiting. Jay and Carlos went back to their dorm to go change and get some rest while Evie stayed there.

 _(In Mal's hospital room…)_

Mal was asleep with machines plugged to her left arm and left hand. She looked pale, well more than usual. Mal had a cut lip, bruised arm, a headache and a bullet wound in her abdomen but she got lucky that no vital organs were touched.

 _(Back to Evie…)_

(Evie POV)

I want to see her…I need to see her. I should've done something, this is all my fault. If I didn't stand there she would not have been shot.

-Nurse :"miss Evie? They just finished with your friend, she's resting but you can go in the room"

(No one POV)

Evie nearly jumped from the seat when the nurse finished. The nursed showed Evie the way. When Evie arrived to the room she putted a hand to her mouth and her eyes were watering again. Mal looked almost dead. Evie approach and sat on the chair beside the bed. She took Mal's hand and ran her thumb on the top of her hand.

-Evie :"I'm so sorry baby it's all my fault..i-i should've done something. I don't want to lose the only thing i need..i love you Mal please stay with me",said Evie before bursting into tears on Mal's left arm.

(No one POV)

Evie cried for at least 15 min before she felt Mal squeeze back.

-Mal :"I don't die easily princess", said Mal almost whispering.

(No one POV)

Evie stopped crying almost automatically after Mal's comment and looked up to see Mal giving her a weak smile. She didn't even wait for Mal to say something else. She leaned in and kissed her softly to make sure to not hurt her lip. Mal raised her hand to Evie's cheek and stroke it with her thumb. When they pulled apart, Mal took Evie's hand and looked at her with weak eyes before closing them shot and groan slightly from the pain.

-Evie :"are you okay?", Evie felt her question was stupid since she obviously wasn't okay.

-Mal :"well at least I'm alive but the medicine is starting to wash away so the pain is coming back"

-Evie :"I thought i lost you...how long do you have to stay here?"

-Mal :"as i told you, I don't die easily haha oh ouch laughing is not a good idea", said Mal holding her stomach making Evie giggle.

-Mal :"they said minimum 3 days but if the pain is too much it will be more"

-Evie :"okay that will give me some time to finish your new outfit i started making"

-Mal :"thanks for making me a new outfit babe",said Mal with a smile

-Nurse :"the visit hours finish in 15 minutes"

-Mal :"..Can you-can you stay with me for the night? I know you're not supposed to but i really need you"

-Evie :"well i was going to ask if you wanted me to stay so I guess I will",said Evie while stroking Mal's palm.

-Mal :"now come here and snuggle with me", said Mal before moving and patting the spot for Evie to come.

(No one POV)

Evie got in bed with Mal and rested her head on her shoulder. She wrapped her leg around Mal's and pulled the cover on top of themselves. Mal wrapped her arm around Evie's waist. They both fell asleep shortly after Evie joined Mal. The nurse was about to tell Evie to leave but when she interred the room and saw them sleep so she just decided to let them be.

 _(8 hours later…)_

(No one POV)

Evie woke up because of Mal mumbling and moving. She moved from her shoulder and saw that Mal had sweat on her forehead and she looked like if she was having a horrible nightmare.

-Mal :"shoot me I don't care but not her", mumble Mal.

-Evie :"hey baby I'm right here wake up", said Evie before stroking Mal's arm to slowly wake her up.

(no one POV)

Mal's body calmed and she curled up against Evie.

-Mal :"I don't want to see you hurt babe", said Mal before kissing Evie's neck

-Evie :"the only one who got hurt for now is you and I feel like him putting you in danger baby. Every time Ben hurt you it was because you were protecting me"

-Mal :"it's not your fault it's mine because I'm the one who stayed with him and hurt your feelings"

-Jay :"will you both shut up and just be happy that she is alright?", said Jay with his usual jerky smile.

-Mal :"hey guys the dragon is not dead yet!", said Mal in a fake tone.

-Carlos :" anyways how is our Mal doing?"

-Mal :"well considering the fact that I got shot, I'm doing good beside the horrible headache and my arm that is hurting like if Ursula had strangled it with her tentacles", said Mal making the gang laugh.

-Jay :"oh also the nurse told us you didn't have to stay 3 days, you can leave tonight"

-Mal :"I'm not gonna complain but why?"

-Carlos :"apparently, since you're a fairy, the magic in your blood makes the healing process go faster"

-Evie :"I'll try to finish your outfit before the guys bring you back", said Evie before giving a peck to Mal's lips and got off the bed.

-Mal :"where are you going babe?"

-Evie :"getting the room ready for tonight", said Evie before giving Mal a wink before leaving the room.

-Jay :"try to not hurt her when you both fuck", said Jay before getting a ball of magic on him making fall into the wall.

-Carlos :"hahaha told you to not make a comment hun"

-Jay :"yeah yeah whatever chocolate chip", said Jay before getting up.

-Mal :"Jay would mind to go get my sketch book and my pencil case for me?"

-Jay :"yeah I can, I'll be back in 20 minutes", said Jay before kissing Carlos and going to Mal's dorm.

-Carlos :"I'll stay here to give you company"

(No one POV)

Carlos sat in the chair that was beside the bed and pulled dude out of his bag before putting him on his laps.

-Mal :"Carlos you know that dogs aren't allowed right?"

-Carlos :"I know but Dude missed you", said Carlos before Dude jumped on the bed and snuggled against Mal.

-Mal :"I will admit that I missed that ball of fur, I didn't saw him since before my vacation", said Mal before patting the dog.

-Carlos :"we didn't really had the time to talk only the both of us"

-Mal :"you're right so how is it going with Jay?"

-Carlos :"it's great! 2 days ago we went to see a movie it was fun but I'll spare you the details of what other stuff we did", said Carlos blushing.

-Mal :"well I'm happy for you C and I think you deserve to be happy after the crappy life we had for 16 years"

-Carlos :"thanks Mal and you how is it going with Evie?"

-Mal :"I'm so happy with her and I do my best to make her feel the same way about me. My favorite thing we did together well beside you know what-is when we picnic at Auradon's beach. The sunset was so beautiful but not as Evie, she was gorgeous"

 _(15 minutes later…)_

(No one POV)

Jay and Carlos (and Dude) left 5 minutes ago, now Mal was drawing in her sketch book. She was drawing Evie in her classic outfit. She waited for the nurses to come in and do the final test so that she could go join Evie.

 **Hey guys hope you like it! I will update Wednesday and tomorrow I will update my crossover anyways good bye guys pls review if you have a comment or a suggestion.**


	29. last hospital day

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 29. I had a hard day today so this cheered me up. I hope you will like it! Enjoy -Magic**

 _(Auradon Prep, Evie and Mal's room,_ _11:04 am_ _...)_

(No one POV)

The first time they went in that room Mal was disgusted by all the pinks and princess-y stuff. Evie decided to change the colours and of course she asked FG's help. FG came this morning and used her magic to change the colours. Evie opened the door and was so happy to see the blue celling and the purple walls. Their covers were already changed before FG's intervention but this time the beds, well now it was just a queen sized bed, had a blue and purple cover with both their logos on it. Evie blushed when she saw the queen bed and thought of everything thing her and Mal will do. Evie had a red pillow and Mal had a green one. Evie smiled when she saw that the dragon plush toy was on the bed. She closed the door, locked it and took some new clothes from her drawers before going in the bathroom to get ready.

 _(Auradon's Medical center, Mal's hospital room,_ _12:13 am_ _...)_

(No one POV)

Mal was in her bed. She just finished changing herself in her purple blouse and dirty green leather pants. Mal continued drawing. She was drawing Evie and herself. In the drawing Evie was kissing Mal on the cheek and they were hugging. Mal blushed and chuckled at her own drawing.

(Mal's POV)

 _I'm so excited to see what my new outfit looks like and most of all excited to have privacy with my princess._

(No one POV)

Mal's thought was interrupted by Beast who interred the room with Belle at his arm.

-Beast :"hi Mal we came to see how you were doing"

-Mal :"I'm doing good except that i still have a headache and the area near the bullet wound is a bit hurting", said Mal before getting up to show some respect.

-Belle :"I thought you would look worst but I'm glad you are good"

-Mal :"well because of my half fairy blood it heals faster", said Mal before stretching her wings a bit making her wince.

-Beast :"did you hurt your wings?"

-Mal :"no no it's just that i feel on it plus Evie slept on it but that's not her fault"

-Belle :"do you mind if i touch it?", said Belle who looked intrigued by Mal's wings.

-Mal :"go ahead", said Mal before moving her wing closer to Belle and Beast.

-Belle :"have you ever tried flying?", said Belle while touching the soft blackish feathers.

-Mal :"about 5 times and it's really amazing feeling the wind blow on your face and feathers", said Mal with a huge smile.

-Beast :"it's nice to hear but we also came here to talk about 'you know who' and I'm sorry to bring it up but i just want you to know what happened after you were in the ambulance"

-Mal :"uh o-ok", said Mal who looked worried.

 _(Back to Evie, 2 :46pm...)_

(No one POV)

Evie just finished Mal's new outfit now she was trying to choose what to wear. Evie's debate was interrupted by a knock on the door. She putted on one of Mal's oversize sweater and a pair of shorts before opening the door.

-Evie :"Hey Jane what brings you here?"

-Jane :"can i talk to you?"

-Evie :"sure come in", said Evie before getting out of the doorway to let Jane come in.

(No one POV)

Jane looked surprised and amazed by the new look of the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Evie to close the door.

-Evie :"you wanted to talk to me?"

-Jane :"um yes i-i need love advice and I figured you were the best person to ask"

-Evie :"ohhh who's the lucky guy?"

-Jane :"it's-I never said it was a guy.."

-Evie :"it's a girl yay! I can help you even more with that. So who is it?"

-Jane :"you promise you won't tell anyone?"

-Evie :"you but my girlfriend doesn't count in the anyone part"

-Jane :"and she won't tell?"

-Evie :"oh believe me she's good at keeping secrets"

-Jane :"ok well I love Lonnie and I don't how to tell her plus I'm pretty sure she won't like me back", said Jane looking down to her feet.

-Evie :"Jane I learned that it's not a good idea to hide your feelings for too long. You should tell her and if she doesn't like you back at least you had the courage to tell her. I don't think you see the way she looks at you, she looks at you with a radiant smile and sparkles in her eyes and.."

(No one POV)

Evie was going to continue when suddenly Lonnie burst open the door and looked like she's run a marathon.

-Lonnie :"omg Jane I've been looking for you for almost 2 hours and hey Evie", said Lonnie before waving at Evie.

-Jane :"sorry Lonnie I didn't know you were looking for me and why were you?", said Jane before getting up.

-Lonnie :" 'cause I wanted to talk to you a-about something important"

-Jane :"oh ok well see you later Evie"

-Lonnie :"nice room by the way", said Lonnie before the girls headed out.

(no one POV)

Evie was back to her problem on what to choose for tonight and she only had 2 hours left to get ready.

 _(Back to Mal, 3:23…)_

-Mal :"so if I resume…Ben shot me, got tackle down by the guards, put in a police car to drive him to the station and now you have 3 days to decide if you either kill him, put him on the isle or in prison for 10 years."

-Beast :"yes and we want your opinion on what to do with him"

-Mal :"I won't kill him or put him on the isle because if you put him on the isle, the villains will kill him so there's only the prison for 10 years that is a good choice"

-Belle :"even if he is our son we don't want you or your friends to get hurt. We will make sure of that"

-Mal :"thank you, both of you. You are like parents I never had…", said Mal while looking down.

(no one POV)

Mal was going to go back to her drawing when she felt Belle and Beast pull her in a hug. She was shocked at first but hugged back after a few seconds.

-Belle :"we have one last good news", said Belle after pulling apart from the hug.

-Mal :"really?"

-Beast :"we signed adoption papers so that Jay, Carlos, Evie and you are now considered as our kids and at 18 you can remove the adoption if you want"

-Mal :"omg really!? Maybe I will have a normal family in the end", said Mal with a smile, hugging the couple before going back to her drawing.

-Belle :"have a good day Mal and tell the news to your friends"

-Mal :"they're going to be so happy when I tell them"

-Beast :"haha I hope so", said Beast, leaving with Belle.

(no one POV)

Mal was now in her hospital bed smiling and finishing her drawing for tonight. She texted the boys to come the hospital but without Evie.

 _(45 minutes later, 4:30 pm…)_

(no one POV)

The boys just left after Mal told them the good news. They went back because they had a practice for the big game tomorrow. Mal packed her dirty clothes and her drawing stuff in her bag and headed out. Once she was outside, she taught about calling a cab but then she saw john bringing her motorcycle.

-John :"hey Mal how are you doing? Well without the bad circumstances"

-Mal :"pretty good actually and thanks for bringing me my motorcycle"

-John :"no problem"

-Mal :"how are you going to come back to your house?"

-John :"that's already covered", said John before pressing a button on his key that made the floor open and pulled up a black motorcycle (Harley Davidson).

-Mal :"sick ride but I like sports model better", said Mal before petting her purple Ducati streetfighter.

-John :"well I'll see you later Mal"

-Mal :"bye john", said Mal getting on her motorcycle, put on her helmet and her gloves before starting it and heading towards Auradon prep.

 **Hey guys hope you like this one. I know I know it's been a long time since I did a smut scene but there will be one next chapter so you'll have to wait a bit ;) oh and I wanted to ask if you were okay with Jane/Lonnie. PS: I will do more Jaylos scenes as well -Magic**


	30. privacy with princess

**Hey guys so I'm here with chapter 30. You seem to not hate Jane/Lonnie so there will be some of that plus Jaylos and obviously Malvie. I don't know if you like my story but I will continue for the ones who does. I don't own Descendants or Malvie (I really wish I did) only my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! –Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal just pulled in the school's driveway. She parked her motorcycle in her reserved spot that was signed by one of her graffiti. Mal got of flap her wings a bit before taking her bag and heading inside the school. Once she was inside, she felt everyone looking at her because of her wings. At first she taught everybody would judge her but actually a few told her they were awesome. It gave her a confidence boost but now she just had one goal. Get to her room to be with Evie. She was about to open the door when it was brutally opened by Evie who was already only in underwear.

-Mal :"holy sh-mmph", Mal was cut off by Evie's lips and was pulled in the room.

(No one POV)

Evie closed the door by pushing Mal on it. Evie pulled out form the kiss in full lust looking deeply in Mal's eyes.

-Mal :"wow princess the room is impressive and so are you", said Mal with a wink.

-Evie :"sorry if I was a bit aggressive I just really missed being with you in that way", said Evie biting her lip.

-Mal :"we too but give me a sec to remove my wings", said Mal before trying to get out of Evie's grasp.

-Evie :"no keep them I like them"

-Mal :"ok well then I just need to remove my ba-"

(No one POV)

Evie didn't even let Mal finish before grabbing her bag and throwing it across the room. Mal grabbed Evie by the waist and turned them around so that Evie was against the door. Evie bucked her hips in Mal's when she felt one of Mal's hand going under her bra to grab her breast. Mal kissed Evie while playing with her nipple and while Evie was almost ripping her black leather jacket. Evie pulled out, threw the jacket and the blouse on the floor and started removing Mal's pants. Mal watched Evie acting beastly on her. After the pants were down, Evie pulled Mal in a kiss and wrapped her legs around Mal's waist while Mal lift her and pushed her against the door.

-Evie :"bed now"

-Mal :"I was going to ask you if you wanted to try the new bed"

(No one POV)

Evie and Mal kept kissing while Mal was bringing them to the bed. When Mal's knees touch the edge of the bed, she dropped Evie making her giggle of excitement. Mal was going to go lock the door but she felt Evie pressed against her back and wings.

-Evie :"I don't give a fuck about the lock and stop making me wait", whispered Evie in Mal's ear before biting on her ear lobe.

(No one POV)

Mal turned around to face Evie who was on her knees and biting her lip. Evie grabbed Mal's ass with her hands and pulled her closer so that their naked skin were touching. Mal groaned at the touch of her skin on Evie's and Evie's grip on her ass. Mal cupped Evie's face and pulled her into a hard kiss. The kiss was sweet at first until Mal and Evie opened their mouth and battle for dominance with their tongue. Mal wanted to win. She pushed Evie onto the bed and fell on top of her. Evie broke the kiss for air and looked at Mal who looked ready for round 2. Mal started kissing Evie's jawline and Evie wrapped her legs around Mal's waist to pull her closer. Mal continued trailing down kisses on Evie's until she was at her cleavage. She raised her head to look at Evie who was giggling because of Mal's breath on her skin. Mal pulled Evie in short kiss while removing her bra and Evie did the same to her. Evie threw the bras away somewhere in the room. Mal lowered her mouth on Evie's nipple and gave it a lick while her hand worked on the other one.

-Evie :"oohh mahhL", said Evie while caressing Mal's wings.

-Mal :"I missed your body so much", said Mal with a smirk while her hand touched every inch of Evie's body.

-Evie :"take me noohw", said Evie when she felt a finger going inside her.

-Mal :"you want it don't you?", said Mal before kissing Evie's collarbone and giving a thrust to go deeper inside.

-Evie :"yeeess please baby"

-Mal :"you don't seem so sure", said Mal playfully before giving a peck on Evie's lips.

-Evie :"give it to me my dragon", said Evie while pulling Mal in another kiss.

(No one POV)

Evie and Mal were kissing until Evie pulled because of Mal thrusting two fingers in her. Mal started with a slow and teasing pace until she felt Evie's nails digging in the skin of her back. Evie was about to climax but Mal decided otherwise. Mal pulled out her fingers, removed Evie's panties, threw them on the floor and removed her boxers before pulling Evie closer. Evie flipped them over and kissed Mal's body until she touched the bullet wound by accident. Mal moved away almost automatically when Evie kissed the wound. Mal sat on the edge of the bed and looked like she was about to cry.

-Evie :"Mal I'm so sorry I should've watch what I was doing"

-Mal :"it's not your fault it-it just triggered bad memories"

-Evie :"I'm sorry baby"

-Mal :"come here and make me forget about those memories", said Mal before turning around and going back to where Evie was on the bed.

-Evie :"I can do that"

(No one POV)

The girls started making out before Mal closed the gap between them, making their pussy rub against each other's. Mal began humping Evie harder, making them break the kiss. Evie laid on the bed while Mal humped her harder. Evie moaned when Mal grabbed her boob while fucking her. Mal groaned when she felt that she was close. The girls began to hump each other like animals until both of them climaxed. Mal let her fall beside Evie and looked at her princess who looked happy and tired. Mal went away a few minutes to remove her wings and when she came back, Evie was under the covers waiting for her. Mal joined her.

-Mal :"wow that was amazing", said Mal before kissing Evie.

-Evie :"it was now let's sleep we have classes tomorrow"

-Mal :"ughhh school"

-Evie :"aww come on it's not that bad now come here and snuggle with me"

-Mal :"okay dork", said Mal before resting her head in the crook of Evie's neck

-Evie :"I love you baby, goodnight"

-Mal :"love you too babe, 'night"

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this one. In next chapter I will show the talk between Lonnie and Jane so the next chapter will have less Malvie. Bye guys -Magic**


	31. payback?

**Hey guys I'm back! I need to warn you that this week I won't update much because i have 2 presentations in front of the class to prepare. Anyways back to the story. This is the talk between Lonnie and Jane. I don't own Descendants even though I wished ;) I only own my ideas and my stories. PS: I corrected many of my previous chapters so you can read them again without the many wrong errors :) Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

Jane and Lonnie just left Evie and Mal's room. Lonnie was holding Jane's hand and was almost dragging her since they were running towards their room. Jane didn't know why Lonnie was running and what she wanted to tell her.

-Jane :"why are you running?"

-Lonnie :"I'm trying to avoid Chad"

-Jane :"why?"

-Lonnie :"he wanted to ask me on a date because Audrey didn't wanted to but i don't want to go with him"

-Jane :"oh ok omg he's right there!", said Jane pointing Chad who was at the end of the hall beside the trash can.

-Lonnie :"shit we need to find a distraction because our room is like 1 meter away from him", said Lonnie before abruptly stopping.

-Jane :"i have an idea"

(No one POV)

Jane flicked her hands and suddenly Chad fell head first in the trash can. Lonnie started running with Jane's hand in hers. Lonnie unlocked the door in a split second and opened it before dragging Jane inside. Jane closed the door behind them and locked it back. Lonnie sat on her bed and started laughing.

-Jane :"why are you laughing?", said Jane amused.

-Lonnie :"you threw Chad in the trash hahaha that was awesome good job Jane!"

-Jane :"i was just protecting you from having a fake date with the biggest jerk in the land"

-Lonnie :"thanks because that would've been horrible", said Lonnie before a silence followed her.

(No one POV)

Jane sat on her bed while Lonnie was on hers. Jane was the one who broke the silence.

-Jane :"um you wanted to talk to me didn't you?"

-Lonnie :"yeah i do"

-Jane :"i need to tell you something too but go ahead"

-Lonnie :"i-I um"

-Jane :"we've been friends for over 10 years, you can tell me", said Jane before sitting beside her friend.

-Lonnie :"ok um it's been a while that I wanted to tell you this but I don't know if I can tell you with words"

-Jane :"how can you tell me something without words Lonnie?"

-Lonnie :"with a touch or even a look", said Lonnie before putting her hand on Jane's thigh.

-Jane :"Lonnie?", said Jane before looking in Lonnie's eyes.

-Lonnie :"yes?", said Lonnie while caressing Jane's thigh.

-Jane :"i-I love you"

(No on POV)

Lonnie's hand stopped at Jane's words. Her hands cupped Jane's cheeks before pulling her in a kiss. Jane had her eyes wide open in shock but closed them after few seconds and deepen the kiss. One of Jane's hand was placed on Lonnie's waist while the other one was between her jawline and her neck. Jane pulled out a second to breath nut went she opened her mouth, Lonnie pulled her in a French kiss. Jane moaned and blushed while Lonnie giggle in the kiss. They pulled out gasping and laughing.

-Jane :"that was your touch?"

-Lonnie :"haha I hope you understood my message?", said Lonnie biting her lip.

-Jane :"uhm I'm not sure maybe you need to show me again", said Jane sarcastically and teasingly.

-Lonnie :"I will show you", said Lonnie before pulling Jane on her laps.

-Jane :"you know you are beautiful and so brave"

-Lonnie :"oh I bet you will like it when I will be brave", said Lonnie before leaving a kiss on Jane's neck.

-Jane :"Lonnie?"

-Lonnie :"yes?"

-Jane :"why do you love me? Not that I don't want you to"

-Lonnie :"I love you because you're an incredible person. You're kind, beautiful, and intelligent. You deserve better than a stupid prince, you deserve a person that loves you inside and outside"

-Jane :"awwn that was so romantic"

-Lonnie :"thank you and you why do you love me?"

-Jane :"I love you because you are funny, amazingly gorgeous, you're brave, you have sick dance moves and you make amazing cookies", said Jane before giggling at her last sentence.

-Lonnie :"just for that I will bake you some cookies tomorrow", said Lonnie before pulling Jane closer so that their clothed bodies were pressed together.

-Jane :"we both know that we want more than cookies right now"

-Lonnie :"omg innocent Jane is not so innocent now", said Lonnie millimetres away from Jane's lips.

-Jane :"after today I won't be"

(No one POV)

They pressed their lips and began kissing. Jane pinned down Lonnie and continued kissing.

 _(Meanwhile near Jane and Lonnie's room…)_

-Evie :"Mal you are Evil", said Evie while trying to keep up with Mal who was almost running.

-Mal :"not anymore babe and it's not evil to go see them plus it's payback", said Mal before stopping and turning to look at Evie.

-Evie :"payback for wait"

-Mal :"for disturbing us more than once", said Mal before taking Evie's hand.

-Evie :"really? Come on baby I told Jane that you would keep it secret. Now you want to sneak up on them to see how their talk turned out don't you?"

-Mal :"good job Sherlock you found out about my plan", said Mal who stopped because they more in front of Jane and Lonnie's door.

-Evie :"do you always have to be sarcastic?"

-Mal :"no but I like it and I know you do too", said Mal before turning the nob but the door was locked.

-Evie :"at least they lock the door not like us", said Evie before wrapping her arms around Mal's waist.

-Mal :"ughm yes"

-Mal :"Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick"

(No one POV)

The door swung open revealing Jane and Lonnie kissing passionately. Mal had her usual evil smirk while Evie just hurried to close the door once they were in the room. The kissing girl's didn't noticed Evie and Mal yet.

-Mal :"urhm urhm"

(No one POV)

Jane and Lonnie pulled out blushing while Mal was laughing her ass off and Evie was just wrapping her arms around Mal, giggling. Jane got off from Lonnie and they sat on the bed.

-Mal :"omg the look on your faces hahahaha"

-Evie :"come on baby dragon leave them alone"

-Mal :"don't call me like that in front of them it's embarrassing, dork"

-Evie :"Hey! What did I say about this nickname?"

-Mal :"sorry I listen to no one dorky princess"

-Evie :"I will make you pay in bed", whispered Evie into Mal's ear.

-Jane :"why are you here?"

-Evie :"well Mal wanted payback"

-Lonnie :"payback for what?"

-Mal :"for when you burst in our room while we were um"

-Evie :"let's say occupied"

-Mal :"yeah you were occupied with my body", said Mal before receiving a slap on the arm.

-Mal :"hey ouch I was telling the truth"

-Evie :"you have a point baby"

-Mal :"of course I have one, I Mal!", said Mal making everyone laugh in the room.

-Evie :"well that was all and now if you don't mind I have something to take care of and so does Mal"

-Mal :"oh I know what I'm going to take care of", said Mal before turning around to kiss Evie.

-Lonnie :"see you later girls!"

-Evie :"bye!"

 **Hey guys hope you like the Jane/Lonnie chapter I just gave you. I will not focus on Janie or Jaylos. Only Malvie/Mevie/Eval (whatever you call it XD) will be the main focus duuhh lol anyways bye -Magic**


	32. almost in court

**Hey guys i know it's been a long time but now I'm back ^-^ ! So here is chapter 32 i hope you like it. I don't own anything about descendants, i only own my ideas.** **Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

It's been almost a week since Mal got back from the hospital but this morning she didn't look good. Mal barely slept last night because today was an important and stressful day. Ben's trial. She thought that after Beast and Belle asked her opinion it would be over with Ben. It wasn't over...she needed to be at the trial and say everything he did to her so that they just how much time he will pay in prison. Evie knew that Mal wasn't feeling great because she looked distant and not in the mood for anything. Mal was lying on their bed while Evie was...somewhere?

(Mal's POV)

Today's the day...I don't want to do this but i don't have a choice. I hope Evie will be home soon.

(No one POV)

Evie opens the door in a bang and looks like she cried for a while. Mal, who was lying face in her pillow, look back and when she saw Evie she got up and hugged her.

-Mal :"hey what happened princess?"

-Evie :"the cheerleading squad kicked me out because i am not real a princess and they said I don't even have the potential to be one", said Evie almost bursting in tears.

-Mal :"I'm going to cursed them those bitches. It's not true Evie you are the perfect princess and you should know that. You how to sew, you are super good in chemistry, you are an amazing cook, you sing like an angel, plus you're amazingly gorgeous and I won't let anyone say the contrary.", said Mal looking directly in Evie's eyes and stroking her cheek with her thumb.

-Evie :"really? You think I would be a good princess?", said Evie with teary eyes.

-Mal :"no you would make a perfect queen", said Mal smirking to Evie, making her blush and giggle.

-Evie :"but I need my dragon to protect me", said Evie before hugging Mal tighter.

-Mal :"I will protect you until my last breath" , said Mal before pulling a bit to put a kiss to Evie's forehead.

-Evie :"I love you my lazy but protective dragon"

-Mal :"I love you too my dorky princess"

(No one POV)

Evie pulled Mal into a kiss that was at first sweet and loving but became passionate and hungry. Evie wanted to deepen the kiss but Mal pulled out. Mal looked down and buried her face in her hands before crying because of where they were going today. Even though it wasn't the first time Evie saw Mal cry, she was still surprised and broken to see her like this. Evie placed a hand under Mal's chin and raised her head to make her look in the eyes. Evie didn't waste a second. She grabbed Mal bridal style and put her on the bed before pulling her into a hug.

-Mal :"thank you babe"

-Evie :"you don't need to thank me. I should be the one who thanks you because you took to many blows for me and I don't deserve someone like-", said Evie before she got cut by Mal's finger on her lips.

-Mal :"sshhhh don't say that Evie, you completely deserve me. I am the one who don't", said Mal who was resting her head in the crook of Evie's neck.

-Evie :"you deserve me but I don't think we should start an argument about it"

-Mal :"can w-we stay like that for a while before we go?"

-Evie :"I'm sorry but we can't stay like that for long because we need to be there in an hour and I takes 30 minutes to go there"

-Mal :"ok can we at least cuddle for another 10 minutes?", said Mal looking up at her girlfriend.

-Evie :"of course baby", said Evie before kissing Mal's nose making her smile and blush.

 _(15 minutes later…)_

(No one POV)

Mal putted on her motorcycle stuff while Evie did the same. Mal putted her helmet and got on to start the engine while Evie putted on hers. Evie got on and wrapped her arms around Mal's waist. The girls left the school to go to Auradon City's court.

 _(32 minutes later…)_

(No one POV)

Mal just finished parking the motorcycle and putted their helmets in the bags that were on each sides of the Ducati. In a split second there was at least 20 paparazzi, 10 different TV news channel and some reporters. Mal didn't even let them talk. She grabbed Evie's hand and made a fireball of magic in her other hand, making everyone move out of the way. The girls went both inside with a trail of reporters and paparazzi behind them. Once they were inside, the whole gang was there to support Mal.

-Mal :"thanks guys it really means a lot to me that you are here"

-Jay :"we will always be there Mal remember we are the rotten four", said Jay making Mal smile.

-Carlos :"don't worry everything will be alright ok?", said Carlos before hugging Mal making the whole gang come in a group hug.

-Evie :"Mal I told you that people cared about you and there's the proofs"

-Mal :"I love you so much thank you princess"

-Evie :"I love you too my dragon", said Evie before giving Mal a quick kiss.

-Lonnie :"even it's been only few months that we now you we really care about you so if you need anything we are all here"

-Mal :"ugh I'm gonna cry if you guys don't stop", said Mal making the gang laugh.

(No one POV)

They started walking towards the court room…

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. I was away because of my presentation but now I did it so I will be updating more :) see you later guys! Review any ideas or mistakes that I've made thanks for your amazing support. -Magic**


	33. the judgement day

**Hey guys so I'm going to try to do my best for the court scene because well I'm not a lawyer or a judge so don't be rude thanks. I don't own anything about Descendants only my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal was in front with Evie by her side and FG who served as a lawyer. When Mal saw Ben enter the room she was boiling with rage but she was scared at the same time. Evie turned Mal's head to make her look at her.

-Evie :"everything is going to be fine baby. I'm right here with you"

-Mal :"thank you babe i love you", said Mal before giving Evie a peck on the lips.

-Evie :"love you too"

(No one POV)

Evie took Mal's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze to reassure her.

Mal smiled to Evie. Suddenly the judge arrived and sat down in his seat.

-Judge :"silence in the courtroom. Today we judge Benjamin Florian's case. He is guilty of 2 attempted murder, attempted rape and physical abuse"

(No one POV)

The whole room became silent. Ben looked happy…even too much. It scared Mal to see him smiling like the devil right in front.

-Judge :"now the victim, Maleficent Jr Bertha. Will you please come in front and tell us everything"

(No one POV)

Mal paled but Evie kissed her cheek before she got up to make her smile a bit. Her wings were trailing behind her like a cape. She got in front, where the mic was standing and took a deep breath before starting.

-Mal :"the first time it happened it was when he wanted to..uhm you know..'do it' for the first time but I didn't want to so he broke two of my fingers and threw on a locker"

-Judge :"do you have anything to prove that or do you have a witness?"

-Mal :"Doug heard us fight but for the proofs I have nothing because I healed my fingers by magic"

-Judge :"um okay we will listen to Mr. Doug after. Now please continue Mal"

-Mal :"th-the second time he wanted the same thing as the first but again I said no. I wanted to have time with my best friend. He got mad and forced his way on me on a locker but I got lucky because the bell rang and there was too much people around"

-Judge :"any proofs or witness?"

-Mal :"a torn skirt and again apparently Doug heard us"

-Judge :"okay now we covered up the physical abuse and attempted rape. Take a 25 minutes break and then we will continue."

(No one POV)

Everyone got up for the small break. Everybody looked in a hurry to get out, well everybody but Mal. She was walking slowly with her wings slightly touching the ground. Mal was looking down until she felt Evie touch her wing. She turned around to look at her.

-Evie :"hey are you going to be fine?"

-Mal :"honestly I don't know princess"

-Evie :"I'm here don't worry it's almost over baby", said Evie before hugging Mal and caressed her wings softly.

-Evie :"let's go eat something before the break is over", said Evie before pulling out and taking Mal's hand to lead her out of the room.

 _(20 minutes later…)_

(No one POV)

Everybody headed back to the court room. The judge waited for everyone to seat at their places before talking. Once they were all settled, he asked Mal to come back in front and tell the rest.

-Mal :"I wanted to talk to Ben because our relationship wasn't going well and I asked him to meet at the enchanted lake around 10 pm. At first we were talking normally until I mention that was in love with somebody else. H-he..", said Mal before stopping and trying to not burst into tears

(No one POV)

Evie saw that Mal was struggling so she came up to her in make her look at her. She cupped Mal's cheek in her hands and ran her thumb on her right cheek.

-Evie :"you can do it okay? I'm going to stay right here beside you"

-Mal :"okay, let's finish this", said Mal before kissing Evie and then whispering "thank you"

(No one POV)

Mal turned back to face the judge and continued where she left off.

-Mal :"he grabbed me by the neck and asked me who I loved. When I told him Evie, he threw me on one of the pillars. That's when Evie appeared from behind the trees and went to help me but Ben grabbed me first. When he saw Evie, he screamed "that's the girls you love over me?! You little slut if I can't have you she won't either" and he threw me in the lake since he knew that I couldn't swim and that I was injured. From that point I blacked out until I started coughing water. Jay and Carlos were there holding Ben on the ground while Evie helped me back up. I kicked Ben where it hurts and I left with Evie"

-Judge :"thank you Mal that will be enough from you since we saw the other attempted murder on live TV"

(No one POV)

Mal looked relief until she saw Ben with a huge smile on his face. He was on the other side of the room, his arms were cuffed and he had 4 guards beside him. Mal was cut out of her thoughts when the judge asked Evie to tell her part of the story.

 _(50 minutes later…)_

(No one POV)

Once every witness told their part, the judge and the lawyers were deciding on what sentence they were going to give him.

-Judge :"Benjamin Florian is not an adult yet but for his unspeakable crimes he will be treated like one. This is why Benjamin Florian is sentence for 3 years in federal prison. This session id now over", said the judge before slamming his hammer.

(No one POV)

The smile on Ben's face went away in a split second when he understood that his parents were not going to even try helping him. Mal was happy to be safe for now. They all got out. Mal and Evie went to the parking where Mal's motorcycle was and left to their dorm room.

 **Hey guys hope you liked it! Yeah I know it was a lame chapter but I had to do it so that the story made sense. Anyways there will be smut in later chapters ;) see you soon bye -Magic**


	34. new students

**Hey guys i'm back! Yeah yeah i know i didn't update this weekend and i'm sorry about it but i had life issues to take care of. So now here is chapter 34 with new OC's –Amelia Chloe Ocean (Ariel and Prince Eric's daughter), Tiffany Maldonia (daughter of Tiana and Prince Naveen). PM me or review to give me some ideas for my story because I want your opinion even thought I know what I'm doing for the next 2 chapters. I don't own anything about Descendants or Disney but I do own my ideas duhh. Hope you like it. Enjoy! –Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie where walking out of remedial goodness 101 with Jay and Carlos behind them when they heard people talking about new students. The rotten four were about to go in there respective dorm room when they saw two new girls hand in hand walking in the lobby.

-a white girl with brown hair and red highlights :"why do I feel like I'm going to hate everyone here?"

-a black punk girl with dark hair :"hey not everyone! You like me and I'm pretty sure we will find a nice gang"

-a white girl with brown hair and red highlights :"fine what about the four over there?"

-a black punk girl with dark hair :"which gang?"

-a white girl with brown hair and red highlights :"the gang over there with the bad-ass style"

-a black punk girl with dark hair :"yeah why not, let's go see them"

(No one POV)

The two girls approach the rotten four. Evie and Mal were kissing while Jay and Carlos were well…being dumb asses like always. The girls stopped kissing when they saw the 2 new student coming in their direction.

-Mal :"I suppose you two are new here?"

-a black punk girl with dark hair :"yeah we are, I'm Tiffany Maldonia daughter of Tiana and prince Naveen", holding out her hand.

-Evie :"nice to meet you", said Evie before taking her hand and shaking it.

-a white girl with brown hair and red highlights :"I'm Amelia Chloe Ocean, daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, but just call me Chloe"

-Mal :"well chloe and tiffany it's nice to meet both of you. Do you both know where your rooms are and what are your schedules?"

-Chloe :"nope and nope..who are your parents? Since we told you ours"

(No one POV)

Mal gulped and looked at Evie who looked as scared as she was.

-Mal :"I'm Maleficent's daughter and I don't know my dad…she probably killed him"

-Evie :"And I'm Evil Queen's daughter I also don't who my dad is"

-Tiffany :"that's awesome so you have like magic powers and stuff?"

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie where shocked that they weren't surprised by the fact that they were from the isle.

-Mal :"yeah well I'm basically part fairy, part dragon and part human ", said Mal before making her wings appear.

-Chloe :"awesome! Finally I'm not the only one who is something else than human"

-Tiffany :"anyways can you help us with our schedules and room?"

-Evie :"Jay and Carlos will escort you to FG's office because she knows all that stuff"

-Chloe :"who is Jay, Carlos and FG?"

-Jay :"I'm Jay son of Jafar"

-Carlos :"I'm Carlos son of Cruella DeVil"

-Mal :"and FG is fairy godmother, the school's headmistress."

-Tiffany :"thanks for the help"

-Chloe :"aren't you two going to show us the way?"

-Jay :"uh yeah this way follow us"

(No one POV)

Tiffany and Chloe followed Jay and Carlos to FG's office while Evie and Mal went back to their room. Once Mal and Evie where in their room Mal threw herself on the bed, happy that it was finally the weekend. Evie closed the door and laugh when she turned around when she saw Mal lying face in her pillow on the bed.

-Mal :"hey are you laughing at me princess?", said Mal smiling after removing her head form the pillow and turned to lay on her back.

-Evie :"maybe..? haha"

-Mal :"well stop and come here with me instead", said Mal with a smirk and patting the spot beside her on the bed for Evie.

(No one POV)

Evie blushed, removed her shoes and jacket, and joined Mal on the bed. Mal looked really exhausted from the past few days with all the interviews and well Ben's trial. Evie was worried about Mal's health because she knew Mal didn't sleep well and didn't eat much.

-Evie :"Mal I think we need to talk", said Evie in a serious tone that made Mal's smile fade away.

-Mal :"o-ok about what do you wanna talk babe?", said Mal in rather scared tone.

-Evie :"about you baby…you barely sleep, you don't sleep much and you look worried all the time. It's starting to scare me Mal. You need to take care of yourself or at least let me take care of you. I'm just saying that because I love you and I want what is best for you", said Evie before taking Mal's hand and giving it a squeeze.

-Mal :"I know I don't look my best right now but I-I just keep having nightmares about Ben even thought I know he can hurt us now. Can you help me babe? I tried alone but it wasn't a good idea I should've told you about it. I'm sorry princess"

-Evie :"stop saying sorry ok? I will help you go through it don't worry baby dragon", said Evie making Mal smile and come closer to her to hug her.

-Mal :"thank you dork", said a smirking Mal in Evie's ear.

-Evie :"aw come here lazy dragon", said Evie giggling before pulling Mal closer.

-Mal :"I love you Evie"

-Evie :"I love you too Mal"

(No one POV)

The girls closed the gap between their lips and kissed until Mal's stomach broke the mood with a huge growling sound. Mal blushed from embarrassment and Evie started laughing.

-Mal :"sorry Godzilla broke the mood"

-Evie :"haha it's ok I guess that means we go eat", said Evie getting off the bed.

-Mal :"I have an idea "

-Evie :"what is it baby?", said Evie turning around to look at Mal who was still on the bed.

-Mal :"I think we should go bake something in the kitchen downstairs", said Mal before getting up to take Evie's hand.

-Evie :"that would be awesome but what do you want to cook?"

-Mal :"anything without magic…why not pancakes?"

-Evie :"pancakes for supper?"

-Mal :"yeah why not"

-Evie :"pancakes it is then!"

-Mal :"ok let's go before I eat you"

-Evie :"oh I wouldn't mind that at all", said Evie making Mal blush.

-Mal :"I wouldn't mind either but I really need food so let's go"

-Evie :"let's feed Godzilla"

(No one POV)

The girls putted their shoes before heading to the kitchen while giggling and getting a few stares from everyone around.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be about Mal's birthday and the one after will be for Valentine's Day ;) Thanks to Alee for all your reviews they make my day and don't worry I will do a sequel to my crossover. Anyways review if you have ideas or just comments. Bye guys -Magic**


	35. mal's birthday

**Hey guys i'm back! Yeah i know it's been like 4 days since i updated and i was supposed to post one yesterday but my computer didn't work…so today you will have Mal's birthday and tomorrow you will have the valentine's day special. Happy Valentine's Day (a day late) even if your single like me xD oh also thanks to Alee for her/his review it made my day and I think you should make an account so that you could PM me some ideas or comments about my story. Now back to this chapter. I don't anything about Descendants and/or Disney but I do own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! –Magic**

(No one POV)

Today was Mal's birthday, February 13th. She hated that day more than she hated pink. She was born on a Friday…Friday 13th. Her mother hated her for that because 13 is THE number that villains can't stand for an unknown reason. For her the reason was because she was born and her mother was awful, well even more awful than usual, on that day. Mal was getting a beating at every birthday. She still has the scars on her back but she hide them with her magic so that Evie or anybody else sees them. When her mother gave her a beating she would give as many hit as her age but now she was relieved that she was not going to have 17 hits on her. Mal knew that she needed to tell Evie so now she was on her bed preparing a way to tell her.

(Mal's POV)

How am I going to tell her smoothly…like 'hey babe you know when we were on the isle well every year at my birthday I would get a beating by my mom' yeah totally like that.

(No one POV)

Mal's thoughts were cut off by Evie's lips on her neck. Evie wrapped her arms around Mal's waist and kissed her again but on her jawline.

-Evie :"mornin' and happy birthday baby dragon"

-Mal :"i-I th-hanks", said Mal in a sad tone.

-Evie :"M, are you ok?", said Evie before turning Mal around to make her face her.

-Mal :"I need to tell you something E"

-Evie :"what is it baby? You are starting to scare me"

(No one POV)

Mal pulled Evie closer and putted her head in the crook of the princess's neck before taking a deep breath.

-Mal :"my birthdays on the isle weren't really festive or even fun"

-Evie :"well it was the isle that's kind of normal"

-Mal :"in other words my birthday were 1000 times worse than yours. I-my mom would give me a beating and scream at me that I was useless, weak and that when I was born it was the worst day of your entire life"

-Evie :"oh my god baby I'm so sorry i-i-"

-Mal :"don't apologize you didn't know but I just needed to tell someone", said Mal looking up with teary eyes.

-Evie :"do-do you have scars, I should've seen them since well I've seen you shirtless before"

-Mal :"I hide them with magic but it drains a lot of energy so I do it only when I know that I'm going to be showing my back"

-Evie :"can I see them? I know it's weird and rude but can i?"

-Mal :"it's ok just wait a sec"

(No one POV)

Mal removed her t-shirt and putted herself in a sitting position with her back towards Evie. She flickered her fingers on her back and all the scars appeared. Evie was disgusted that Maleficent did that to her own daughter but she was also hurt and sad that Mal had to go thru this every year. Evie put her hand on the biggest scar that ran across Mal's whole back. Mal flinch at the touch but relaxed and let a tear fall. Suddenly she was turned around by her princess and pulled into a passionate kiss. When they pulled out Mal gave Evie a smile and she returned it.

-Evie :"I'm happy that you told me that instead of hiding and if I can make you feel any better.. I prepare your birthday and it's only the two of us"

-Mal :"thank you babe. I love you so much my amazing and talent full princess", said Mal making Evie blush and giggle.

-Evie :"I love you too my sexy over-protective dragon", said Evie making Mal blush too.

(No one POV)

Mal pulled Evie closer making their skin touch and receiving a groan for Evie. She kissed her princess and pinned her down before nibbling on her neck making Evie groan even more. Evie was going to ask for more until she felt Mal going off of her and the bed.

-Evie :"hey come finish what you started!"

-Mal :"don't worry I will finish that tomorrow"

-Evie :"fine then let's get ready because I need to bring you somewhere"

-Mal :"I'm excited to see what you prepared for me"

 _(3 hours later…)_

(No one POV)

Mal was blindfolded and Evie was leading the way. Mal had no idea where Evie was taking her but she knew that it was going to be amazing. Evie stopped and went behind Mal to wrap her arms around her waist and whispered in her ear;

-Evie :"are you ready?"

-Mal :"stop teasing me please I want to see what my awesome girlfriend did for me"

-Evie :"okay then but don't have a panic attack please"

(No one POV)

Evie removed Mal's blindfold and was in awe at Mal's expression. When Mal was not blindfolded anymore, what she saw was beyond amazing. It was a private beach with a picnic set with obviously strawberries and much more. She turned around to look at Evie with a huge smile and kissed her before saying thank you a million time.

-Evie :"do you like it baby dragon?"

-Mal :"I love it Evie!"

-Evie :"I think we should go feed Godzilla before actually going swimming"

-Mal :"hey it's not my fault if I have a big appetite", said Mal pouting at Evie.

-Evie :"are you five right now? Come on big baby let's eat"

-Mal :"I'm gonna have revenge on you later wicked princess"

-Evie :"I'd like to see you try"

(No one POV)

The girls sat down on the blanket and started eating. After a 2 sandwiches, Evie started to feed strawberries to Mal. She couldn't help but giggle at Mal's pure ecstasy each time she ate a strawberry.

 _(10 minutes later…)_

(No one POV)

After few strawberries and candies, the removed all her clothes beside their underwear and bra before going in the water. Mal was fine until the water was above her shoulders. Evie saw that Mal was starting to freak out. She swam behind her and wrapped her arms around Mal. Mal relaxed in Evie's arms.

-Mal :"thank you so much for this amazing day princess"

-Evie :"who said it was over?", said Evie directly in Mal's ear.

-Mal :"let's continue than", said Mal before turning around to wrap her legs around Evie's waist and gave her a peck on the nose.

(No one POV)

Evie smiled and blushed before grabbing Mal's ass to pull her closer against her. The sudden action made Mal groan and buck her hips against Evie.

-Evie :"Mal can i just say something?"

-Mal :"yeah but why do you need my permission to say something?"

-Evie :"I don't know, i guess i wanted to be sure"

-Mal :"you can tell me than"

-Evie :"i-i think you shouldn't hide your scars...because to me it doesn't change the way i see you. You are and will always be my beautiful, protective, amazing dragon girlfriend", said Evie while stroking Mal's cheek.

-Mal :"thank you my talent full princess..but ca-can i hide them when we are in public? I'm not ready yet to show everyone"

-Evie :"of course Mal, now back to what we were doing"

-Mal :"oh i won't mind that"

(No one POV)

Mal hands were behind Evie's neck while Evie had hers still on Mal's ass. She pulled Evie closer and kissed her. The kiss was loving and sweet. Mal licked Evie's lower lip to to ask her for entrance. Evie opened her mouth to let Mal explore her. Mal and Evie's tongue were battling for dominance. Surprisingly, Evie won the dominance and use her advantage to make an evil action. She slowly pulled out, grabbed Mal and threw her 3 feet away in the water. Mal shrieked. When she got back up, she looked at Evie with an evil smirk and sent her a big wave in her face. Evie was going to grab Mal but she started running towards the beach while laughing. Evie just smiled and tried to catch up.

-Mal :"try to catch me dork"

-Evie :"sometimes you remind me of a five year old", said Evie screaming back at Mal who was almost out of the water.

-Mal :"aw shut up grandma and catch me if you can", said Mal stopping a second to turn around and stuck her tongue out at Evie.

-Evie :"MAL BERTHA I WILL GET REVENGE!"

(No one POV)

Mal was about to sit down on the picnic blanket when Evie jumped her and pinned her down on it. Evie took Mal's hand and pinned them above her head.

-Evie :"got ya!"

-Mal :"hahahaha fine you got me babe but now let me go-oohh"

(No one POV)

Evie, who was on top of Mal straddling her, rubbed her knee against Mal's boxers and made her moan. Mal taught Evie was going to continue but instead she felt Evie tickling her side.

-Mal :"hhahahaaha st-aha-op please haha babe"

-Evie :"I told you I was going to have revenge"

-Mal :"if you don't stop you hahaha won't have your Valentine's day gifts"

-Evie :"fine you win for now", said Evie before getting off of Mal.

(No one POV)

Evie laid on her side beside Mal who was trying to regain a normal breathing. She took Mal's hand in hers. Mal smiled, turned around to look at Evie and laced their fingers together.

-Mal :"thank you again babe it's the most amazing birthday of my life"

-Evie :"well the bar was pretty low, no offense"

-Mal :"yeah that's true but I still feel like it's the best day of my life"

-Evie :"for now", said Evie before resting her head on Mal's chest.

-Mal :"princess I'm sorry to break the moment but I think we should head back since our friends probably wants to wish me happy birthday too"

-Evie :"ok I will call john, you can eat strawberries while we wait", said Evie before giving Mal a peck and going away to call john.

 _(2 hours later…)_

(No one POV)

Evie had fallen asleep in the limo so now Mal was bringing her back to their dorm in her arms. She was about to unlock the door when she saw it was already slightly open. Suddenly her dragon reflex kicked in. She woke Evie up and told her to stay behind her. Mal open the door in a swift movement, her eyes glowing green and her wings reappearing. She felt other human presence in the room. When she opened the light she saw the whole gang standing there with their gifts.

-Gang :"Happy Birthday Mal!"

-Mal :"oh my god guys thank you soo much!", said Mal before retracting her wings and going to hug everyone.

-Jay :"why are you so wet?"

(No one POV)

The whole room became silent until Evie started laughing with Mal because they knew they were probably wet in both sense.

-Mal :"well we went to the beach but I didn't know we were going there so we went in our underwear and we didn't change so if you don't we will go change", said Mal before taking some clothes for her and Evie and dragging both of them in the bathroom.

(No one POV)

When Mal closed the door, she couldn't help but laugh at Jay's comment. Evie looked at her with a smile and approach her slowly and teasingly. Evie pushed Mal against the door and slowly removed her t-shirt. Mal did the same to her. They continue undressing each other until it was time to dress back up. Mal was wearing black boxers with a matching bra, dark green skinny leather jeans. Evie was wearing sapphire blue underwear and black leggings with a blue and white skirt. Mal was about to put on her t-shirt when Evie pushed her against the door making a loud _thump_ and kissing her deeply. She started to hold something to keep her from falling to her knees but the "something" was the door knob which caused a problem because she opened the door making them both fall on the ground. The whole gang turned around to see what happen only to see Mal and Evie on the ground kissing but still not wearing a top. Jay fake cough to make the girls go back to reality. Evie pulled out looking at Mal who was also blushing because the whole gang was watching them make out without a top. The princess got up first and then helped her mighty dragon.

-Evie :"are you ok? I didn't broke anything when we fell?"

-Mal :"no no I'm fine but I think we just gave them a heart attack", said Mal pointing the gang who was mouth agaped.

-Evie :"too bad for them because I was having a good time"

-Mal :"don't worry it's just over for now but I think we should put on a t-shirt and go have fun"

-Evie :"here's yours", said Evie before giving Mal her t-shirt.

-Mal :"and here is yours"

 _(1 hour later…)_

(No one POV)

The gang just left the girls room. Mal was happy from all her gifts most of them were art supplies and some games for her Xbox. There was one last gift to open...Evie's. When she opened it she couldn't contain her joy. Mal jumped on Evie and drowned her in kisses. The gift was the new outfit that Evie was talking about. It was like a jump suit but made for when she goes flying. The suit was purple and had a dragon scale texture to it.

-Evie :"do you like it?"

-Mal :"I love it! Thanks princess I can wait to try it"

-Evie :"for now you stay with me and we go to sleep", said Evie before pulling Mal under the covers with her.

-Mal :"what time is it anyways?"

-Evie :"11:45 pm and we have school tomorrow"

-Mal :"ah shit well at least it's valentine's day"

-Evie :"shh I'm tired now come closer"

-Mal :"goodnight princess I love you"

-Evie :" 'night love you too"

 **Hey guys hope you liked this suuuper long chapter. I can believe this story reached 8k views! Anyways see you tomorrow for the Vday special. -Magic**


	36. Valentine's day part 1

**Hey guys I'm so sorry but yesterday the electricity decided to shut down -.- yay so yeah that sucks but at least you have it now! After this chapter i will talk a bit more about my OCs. Hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)

Evie knew they had school today and even though it was a half day, she didn't want to leave the bed. She just wanted to cuddle with Mal.

She was about to grab Mal but her spot on the bed was empty. Evie opened her eyes to see cinnamon rolls and a glass of milk on the night stand. She smiled and took the note that was with it.

 _Hey my princess! I left you your first present of the day. I hope you slept well even though we have school but don't worry we will have fun ;) I'm probably in the shower right now...wanna join me? Hehe you should hurry up before i get out. -Mal, your loving dragon._

(No one POV)

Evie blushed and giggled at how Mal can be so sweet and so funny sometimes. She was about to get up to join Mal when the bathroom door opened. Mal was only in boxers and bra. Evie didn't waist a second, she grabbed Mal's wrist and pulled her in a kiss. Evie pushed Mal against the wall and grabbed her ass while still kissing her. Mal groaned and putted her hands on Evie's hips before pulling her princess into her. They pulled out panting and smiling like goofs.

-Mal :"somebody's in a good mood", said Mal teasingly.

-Evie :"well I didn't have the chance to join you so i wanted something to cover that up"

-Mal :"who said that i took a shower? I was about to get my clothes and go in the shower but somebody excited jumped me", said Mal with a husky tone that made Evie blush.

-Evie :"is the offer to join 'still up?", said Evie while brushing her hand on Mal's stomach and noticed something different.

-Mal :"the offer is still up", said Mal who was heading into the bathroom before getting stop by Evie's grip on her arm.

-Evie :"wait! I-i noticed something well different on you"

(No one POV)

Mal blushed and looked down to her feet until she felt Evie lifting her head up with a finger under her chin.

-Mal :"um it's kinda embarrassing but uh i started to work out more to impress you because I thought that i was strong as a prince you would be even happier", said Mal before biting her lip while waiting anxiously for Evie's answer.

-Evie :"you don't have to do that to impress me Mal. I think it's really cute though but still you are amazing just the way you are. I suppose that you were hiding them with magic?"

-Mal :"I'm sorry, i should've not hid..."

(No one POV)

Mal stopped when she felt Evie's hand stroking her abs. Evie dragged her nails on them making Mal's breath itch.

-Mal :"Evie..sh-shouldn't we take a shower before it's too late?"

-Evie :"let's go than! i want to touch more of your magnificent body"

(No one POV)

Evie dragged Mal inside the bathroom and closed the door.

 _(Meanwhile in Jay and Carlos's room...)_

-Jay :"hey pup! Do you know where my tourney jersey is?"

-Carlos :"i think last time you putted it in the last drawer", screamed back Carlos who was in the shower.

-Jay :"thanks pup! I found it"

(No one POV)

Jay took his jersey, putted it in his bag and hurried to get ready before Carlos so he would be able to prepare his gift. Carlos wasn't even in the shower he was getting Jay's gift ready and he just left the water running as a cover.

 _(At the same time in Lonnie and Audrey's room…)_

(No one POV)

Lonnie and Jane were kissing while Audrey was trying to prepare herself. Audrey couldn't concentrate with the two girls on top of each other, kissing and giggling.

-Audrey :"how do you want me to concentrate with you two eating each other's face behind me", said Audrey before turning around to face her two friends.

-Lonnie :"aw come on drama queen it's valentine's day! Shouldn't you be a bit happier?"

-Audrey :"if I actually had someone I would be happy…there's Mal and Evie, Jay and Carlos, Chad and Freddie, Ally and Doug, the 2 new chicks, you two and then there's me all alone"

-Jane :"don't worry you will find someone great"

-Audrey :"I hope anyways we should really start to get ready classes starts in 30 minutes"

-Jane :"I need to get some stuff at my room. I'll be back my mushu", said Jane while getting up from Lonnie's bed.

-Lonnie :"please don't call me that cute fairy", said Lonnie getting up to wrap her arms around Jane and kiss the top of her head.

 _(Somewhere in the hall, near Evie and Mal's room…)_

(No one POV)

FG was walking towards Evie and Mal's room to announce the good news to them first. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open…

 _(In Evie and Mal's room…)_

(No one POV)

The bathroom door burst open, blocking the sound of somebody knocking at their door. Evie was in Mal's arms, legs around her waist and hands in her hair, both in underwear while Mal's hands were holding her legs around her waist. They were in a full make out session. Mal brought them to the bed, letting Evie be on top. Evie was about to put her hand in Mal's boxers when they heard someone fake coughing. The two girls pulled panting, looked in each other's eyes before looking at the head mistress and started laughing.

-FG :"I'm sorry to disturb your…well morning 'activities' but I have a good news and what are laughing at?"

-Mal :"sorry fairy godmother it's just that one time Lonnie, Jane and Audrey came in while we were in the same circumstance and I said 'Really again? Last time the boys and now the girls! What's next!? FG coming in our room in person?!' and as you see it happened"

-Evie :"I'll be right back baby I will go get the rest of our clothes"

-Mal :"but I liked this outfit on you babe!", said Mal making Evie blush.

-Evie :"I know you do but I don't think everyone in school would be pleased to see that"

-Mal :"fine can you give me my bag also"

-Evie :"what's the good news?"

-FG :"tonight there will be a valentine's day party and also there is a singing free for all that means that it isn't a competition but I'm pretty sure everyone will compete"

 **Hey guys thanks for waiting and thank you to everyone who reviewed ; BigJtheclown, Alee, jerseygirl795 and 64thVanSull! Anyways part 2 of the Vday special tomorrow or Friday.**


	37. Valentine's day part 2

***runs away from angry fans with pitch forks*go hide in a bunker* Hey guys I'm back and I'm truly sorry that I took 5 days more than I said I was… so um first I was sick and second well I needed to get stuff better in my life but now I'm here with part 2 of the Valentine's day special! Yay! I don't own anything about descendants, Disney and the songs lyric that I use but I do own my ideas. Hope you like it. (PS: the last 2 days I had another electricity shutdown so it's a day late more than I wanted)Enjoy! – Magic**

(No one POV)

The girls looked at each other after looking at FG and smiled. Mal got up from the bed and walked to Evie to get her clothes.

-Mal :"that's awesome and I already know what song I'm going to sing"

-FG :"well that's all I needed to say bye girls and don't be late you have 20 minutes before the classes starts", said FG who was about to leave when Evie started talking.

-Evie :"let's hurry Mal we need to go in enchanted forestry and last time Miss Merida wasn't happy when we were late", said Evie who was putting the last piece of clothing.

-Mal :"I don't remember that..what did we do to be late?", said Mal who was now fully clothed.

(No one POV)

Evie looked at Mal with a smirk while blushing and Mal understood automatically. The thing that both girls didn't noticed is that FG was still in the room. Mal putted her hands on Evie's hips and Evie putted hers around Mal's neck.

-Mal :"I'm not sure I understand what we did", said Mal teasingly.

-Evie :"um maybe I can show you", said Evie who was getting closer to Mal.

-FG :"sorry to break your moment girls but you should really go to class, I'll see you two in 4th period in remedial goodness", said FG before leaving the girls blushing red like Ariel's hair.

-Mal :"we'll continue this conversation later, now let's go"

(No one POV)

They took their bags and headed out to their enchanted forestry class.

 _(6 hours later…)_

(No one POV)

The gang just finished lunch two hours ago and now they all went their separate ways to their rooms to get ready.

 _(Mal and Evie's room…)_

-Evie :"what are you going to wear for the party?", said Evie who was choosing between two outfits.

-Mal :"well it's a surprise", said Mal turning around to face her girlfriend.

-Evie :"not even a hint?", said Evie playing with the hem of Mal's blouse.

-Mal :"nah uh you will see when I'm finished"

-Evie :"fine but I want a kiss at least", said Evie pulling on Mal's blouse to get her closer.

-Mal :"how can I say no to that", said Mal before closing the gap between them.

 _(Lonnie and Audrey's room…)_

(No one POV)

Audrey just finished putting on her pink pastel short dress and started doing her hair and makeup. Lonnie, on the other hand, had already finish getting ready. She was lying on her bed, texting Jane while Audrey was talking to her but she wasn't really listening.

-Audrey :"are you even listening to me Lonnie?", said Audrey turning around to glare at her bestfriend.

-Lonnie :"uh yeah I'm always listening", said Lonnie trying to sound innocent but instead sounded awfully guilty.

-Audrey :"ok than what did I say?"

-Lonnie :"you uh you were talking about…boys?", said Lonnie as a statement but sounded more like a question.

-Audrey :"no I was talking about my loneliness tonight which actually isn't that far away from talking about boys…anyways I asked if you knew someone who would be free tonight"

-Lonnie :"you could go with one of my friends, Jordan"

-Audrey :"sound like a nice guy who is he?"

-Lonnie :"She's Genie's daughter"

-Audrey :"she?!"

 _(Carlos and Jay's room…)_

(No one POV)

The boys were helping each other out to put their tuxedo on. Carlos had a white bow tie while jay had red tie. When they finally finished the shared a kiss and giggled.

-Carlos :"you look quite handsome babe", said Carlos looking at from head to toe.

-Jay :"so do you chocolate chip, now let's go show who's the handsomest couple here", said Jay before taking Carlos hand and heading to the party.

 _(The party, Auradon prep's gym…)_

(No one POV)

The party was magnificent. The gym was decorated with red, white and pink. Few tables were there and were assigned to everyone. The gang was all together on one table and everyone was happy…well beside Audrey who looked like a little kid who got his candy stolen. Evie got up and whispered something in Mal's ear. The others tried to listen but the music in the back ground was too loud. The only they saw was Mal shaking her head into a no and Evie pouting to her.

-Mal :"aw babe come on are you 2 years old"

-Evie :"please Mal at least one dance"

-Mal :"but..uhg ok I will dance but I want a kiss before"

-Evie :"and after it's me the 2 year old haha"

-The gang :"hahahaha"

(No one POV)

Mal got up and straighten up a bit her dark purple dress. She didn't even had the time to say something before Evie pulled her into a kiss. The gang cheered and clapped their hands. The girls headed to the dancefloor.

 **Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter but it's because I'm in a rush. I'm going in vacation for a week so I won't be updating but I come back I will give you 2 chapters. Part 3 will be up after my vacation. Also big thanks to BigJtheclown and Alee for the reviews ;) (btw I don't have a Tumblr but I will do one when come back) anyways bye guys see you in a week.**


	38. Valentine's day part 3

**Hey guys! I wrote this while i was in Punta Cana some days ago but now I'm back to post it! This is the Valentine's Day special part 3. I don't own bound to you by Christina Aguilera and I don't own anything about descendants but i do own my ideas. I hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic (PS: i made some changes in some of the songs so that it would fit with my story so don't kill me for changing them)**

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie were coming back to the table after a few dances while giggling. Carlos and Jay were kissing while Lonnie and Jane were doing the same thing. Doug and Ally were talking about school like always and the only one left was Audrey who was alone with an empty seat beside her. Chad was also alone but waiting for Freddie.

-Mal :"damn everybody get a room", said Mal before kissing Evie on the cheek.

-Jay :"said the one who fucked Evie more times than we caused mischief back on the isle"

-Evie :"aw shut up fuckboy we all know that you fuck Carlos more than we fucked", said Evie before drinking a sip of her fruit punch that was definitely kicked with alcohol.

-Mal :"ohhh damn my princess just burned the snake", said Mal before fist-bumping with Evie.

(No one POV)

The gang burst out in laughter well everybody beside Audrey who was feeling lonely as hell. She was about to get up and go back to her room but a girl sat down on the empty chair beside her. The girl had dark brown hair with a red bandana on her head. She was light brown skinned but a bit lighter than Audrey and she had dark brown eyes with a hint of red.

-The new girl :"hey guys what did we miss?"

-Audrey :"who are you?"

-Freddie :"damn even those good guys don't know how to be polite.."

-Jordan :"I'm Jordan, Genie's daughter"

-Lonnie :"why are you both so late?"

-Freddie :"i had to finish my voodoo ritual", said Freddie in a serious tone.

(No one POV)

The rotten four choked on their drinks and looked at Freddie with a glare.

-Doug :"uhm wasn't your dad in voodoo"

-Freddie :"my dad is still in voodoo, he knows everything about ghosts even their death anniversary but he can't even remember mine"

-Audrey :"wait your dad is ?"

-Freddie :"wow you must be a genius", said Freddie sarcastically.

-Mal :"sorry about that Freddie,

she can be slow sometimes when it comes to us", said Mal pointing the five ex-evil descendants.

-Audrey :"hey! I'm right here"

-Evie :"sorry Audrey but you kind of all are slow about us"

(No one POV)

Audrey was going to say something but somebody faked cough in the mic. Everybody turned around to see FG on the stage ready to make an announcement.

-FG :"hello everyone sorry to interrupt but it's just to announce that the singing free for all will start in two minutes so everyone who will sing must go back stage to get ready"

-Mal :"I'm first so i'll be back babe", said Mal before giving a peck on Evie's cheek and getting up from her seat.

-Evie :"hey i want a real k-mphhm", said Evie who was blushing.

(No one POV)

Evie didn't even have the time to finish the word kiss before Mal pressed their lips together. Evie wanted it to last longer but Mal pulled out panting and turned her back to Evie to leave but Evie wrapped her arms around Mal from behind.

-Mal :"happy now? I really got to go princess", said Mal who got away from Evie's grip.

-Evie :"ok but promise me nothing will go wrong this time", said Evie with a sad tone.

-Mal :"everything is going to be fine. I'm stronger than ever anyways...I love you my princess", said Mal who got closer to rest her forehead on Evie's.

-Evie :"i love you too my dragon now go up there and show them how it's done"

(No one POV)

Mal gave Evie one last kiss on the lips and went backstage while Evie sat back down at the table with the gang. When Evie looked up everybody was looking at her.

-Evie :"what? What did i do wrong?", said Evie who started blushing.

-Freddie :"you two are so cute it makes me want to vomit", said Freddie with a fake gagging face.

-Jane :"don't say that Freddie, they're cute together"

-Lonnie :"I don't know how and why you didn't start to date before"

-Jay :"with Maleficent and Evil Queen as parents it was impossible"

-Carlos :"Jay is right because Evil queen wanted Evie to find a prince and Maleficent always told Mal that love was a weakness"

-Evie :"can we talk about something else", said Evie who was not happy to hear about her mother again.

-Audrey :"we should all shut up because Mal is going to sing in like 15 seconds"

-Chad :"she sings?", said Chad before getting a slap in the back of the head by Freddie.

-Ally :"maybe you should stop being a jerk and actually listen to what people say"

-Doug :"hey guys it's starting"

(No One POV)

The gang tuned around to look at the stage. Mal had her wings out but she was wearing a different dress than before. This one was a black dress with a purple reflection that was long down to her knees. Mal got closer to the mic and turned around to nod at the DJ to put the right track.

-Mal :"Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love

I've opened up, unsure I can trust

My heart and I were buried in dust

Free me, free us

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight

If you walk away I will suffer tonight"

(No one POV)

Mal took the mic out off of the support and took a breath before continuing.

-Mal :"I found a girl I can trust and boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way

I am bound to you

I am bound to you

So much, so young, I've faced on my own

Walls I built up became my home

I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us

Sweet love, so pure"

(No one POV)

Mal looked at Evie who was about to cry and was smiling at her. She couldn't resist smiling back. Mal tried to not cry with her princess.

-Mal :"I catch my breath with just one beating heart

And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a girl i can trust and boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way"

(No one POV)

A tear rolled down Mal's right cheek. She closed her eyes and opened them to look deeply in Evie's eyes.

-Mal :"I am bound to you

I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears

All that I have been carrying all these years

Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall

I can trust, and boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?

And finally found my way

I am bound to you

I am, ooh I am

I'm bound to you"

(No one POV)

Everyone clapped and cheered at Mal's performance beside Evie who started running towards the stage. Mal only got the time to put the mic in the support and turn around to get crushed in Evie's arms.

-Evie :"you don't know how much I love you right now, my dragon", said Evie who was holding Mal's hand in hers.

-Mal :"you will love me even more when we will be back in our room", said Mal teasingly before kissing Evie's cheek, making her princess blush and smile.

-Evie :"let's go back to the table with the gang", said Evie while bringing Mal off the stage.

(No one POV)

When the girls were back to the table, they noticed that Audrey and Jordan were missing.

-Mal :"where did those two go?", said Mal who was intrigued.

-Evie :"you know it's not of our business right?", said Evie before sitting on Mal's laps.

-Jay :"they didn't say where and what but i think they will hook up"

-Carlos :"what are you? A love expert?"

-Jay :"no but should've seen the way they were looking at each other"

-Freddie :"anyways who is the next one to sing?"

-Mal :"i think it's Lonnie and Jane as a duo and then it's my princess", said Mal before kissing Evie on the cheek.

-Chad :"I'm before your princess"

-Evie :"the list was saying that you were the last one"

-Freddie :"even though you are a total ass sometimes, Chad, i like you"

-Jay :"am i dreaming or Freddie just said something nice"

-Mal :"everybody shut up 'cause it's Lonnie and Jane's turn"

 _(In Audrey and Lonnie's room…)_

(No one POV)

Jordan and Audrey were sitting on Audrey's bed and looking at each other in silence.

-Audrey :"yo-you seem nice", said Audrey who cursed herself for being so clueless of how to start the conversation.

-Jordan :"thanks I guess…you're really pretty by the way", said Jordan who was looking at her hands.

-Audrey :"you're pretty too, Jordan"

(No one POV)

Jordan lift her head up to look directly in Audrey's eyes. Audrey blushed and blushed even harder, if it's possible, when Jordan took her hand.

-Jordan :"I may not be a prince but at least I can make you blush", said Jordan before blushing too.

-Audrey :"you have better chances with me than any other prince has with me", said Audrey before getting closer to Jordan.

 **Hey guys the last part of the valentine's special will be out tomorrow and a new Malvie story will also be out tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed and liked it. Bye see ya later -Magic**


	39. Valentine's day final part

**Hey guys sorry that i didn't update this story earlier but here I am with chapter 39! I can't believe that my story has more than 9.5k views! You guys don't know how much this means to me. Thank you for reading this. Anyways I will stop being annoying and preventing you from reading this chapter. I don't anything about descendants, Disney and the songs that I use but I do own my ideas. Ps: sorry if you think I'm annoying by using so many Katy Perry songs but it's not my fault if a lot of her songs fit my story (and a part of my taste in music) Hope you like it. Enjoy! –magic**

(No one POV)

It was Evie's turn to sing. She gave Mal a kiss and then headed backstage to get ready. Suddenly, the gang turned around to see Jordan and Audrey, back from where they were gone to, sitting at the table and blushing while panting since they ran.

-Jay :"you were gone for like 5 minutes and it almost looks like you just had sex", said Jay before getting a kick on the leg from Carlos.

-Audrey :"hey! We didn't have sex w-we only talked", said a blushing Audrey.

-Jordan :"it's true and we came back to listen to Evie also listen to Audrey that is singing later"

-Chad :"you're not even here to listen to me?"

-Doug :"Chad will you stop being so selfish?"

-Freddie :"I think you're dreaming Doug but it doesn't bother me if he's like that"

-Mal :"Will everyone SHUT THE HELL UP!?", said Mal with her green eyes glowing in the dark room. (haha see the pun I did there? The girl and the dreamcatcher's glowing in the dark…anyways let's continue with the story)

(No one POV)

Everyone at the table stopped breathing for a second and understood why Mal told them to shut up when they saw Evie on the stage. Evie was wearing a short blue dress and the top was red. She was also wearing a sleeves-less blue vest and the necklace Mal gave her.

-Evie :"I heard you're feeling nothing's going right. Why don't you let me stop by? The clock is ticking, running out of time so we should party all night. So cover your eyes, I have a surprise. I hope you got a healthy appetite. If you wanna dance, if you want it all. You know that I'm the girl that you should call", sang Evie before looking at Mal who was smirking back at her.

-Evie :"Girl, when you're with me I'll give you a taste. Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet so you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate. So make a wish. I'll make it like your birthday every day. I'll be your gift. Give you something good to celebrate"

(No one POV)

Evie was still looking at Mal like if there was no one else in the whole gym.

-Evie :" Pop your confetti, Pop your Pérignon. So hot and heavy, 'Til dawn. I got you spinning like a disco ball. All night they're playing your song. We're living the life, we're doing it right. You're never gonna be unsatisfied. If you wanna dance, if you want it all. You know that I'm the girl that you should call. Girl, when you're with me I'll give you a taste. Make it like your birthday every day. I know you like it sweet so you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate."

(No one POV)

She snapped out of her daze for a second but came back to it when Mal blew her a kiss making her blush.

-Evie :" So make a wish. I'll make it like your birthday every day. I'll be your gift. Give you something good to celebrate. Happy birthday. So let me get you in your birthday suit. It's time to bring out the big balloons. So let me get you in your birthday suit. It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons", sang Evie before taking a deep breath and continuing.

-Evie :" Girl, when you're with me I'll give you a taste. Make it like your birthday every day. I know you like it sweet. So you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate. Girl, when you're with me I'll give you a taste. Make it like your birthday every day. I know you like it sweet. So you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate. So make a wish. I'll make it like your birthday every day. I'll be your gift. Give you something good to celebrate.

Happy birthday", sang Evie before smiling like a goof to Mal and descending the stage.

(No one POV)

Once Evie was close enough, Mal nearly jumped her. She pulled Evie in loving and hungry kiss. Evie groaned in displeasure when Mal pulled out. Mal groan when Evie's hand went down to her ass to grab it slightly.

-Mal :"hey feisty princess, you want to go to the room or stay here?", said Mal teasingly.

-Evie :"if we stay here, I will take you on that table", said Evie in the sexiest tone Mal ever heard.

-Mal :"it makes me want to stay just to see that but I would actually like to see what Chad will be singing"

-Evie :"ok but after Chad, you are all mine"

-Mal :"I'm already all yours babe and before you take me I need to give you your other surprise"

-Jay :"Erm, Erm", fake coughed Jay making Evie and Mal turn around and head back to the table.

-Mal :"Jay it's Valentine's day can you not be a jerk about it? Or like do something with Carlos you barely talked or touched him tonight"

-Carlos :"thanks Mal for saving me"

-Mal :"No problem anyways let's see what mister selfishness I singing for us"

(No one POV)

Chad comes up on the stage with five dancers behind him. He was wearing baggy pants and a louse vest that was open with a blue cap that was sideways.

-Chad :" Can't touch this. Can't touch this. Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh). My-my-my-my music makes me so hard makes me say oh my Lord Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet. That's good when you know you're down. A super dope homeboy from the Charm's town and I'm known as such and this is a beat uh u can't touch"

(No one POV)

The gang started laughing but not loud enough for chad to hear them. Evie and Mal decided to go since this wasn't really worth the stay.

 _(10 minutes later…)_

(Mal and Evie's room…)

(No one POV)

Evie was on the bed while Mal was getting the gift from her bag. When Mal got the gift she headed back to Evie and hopped on the bed.

-Mal :"I hope you will like it", said Mal before giving the gift to Evie.

(No one POV)

Evie unwrapped the gift and, when she realised that it was two lane tickets for a trip to Triton's bay for a 4 days, she threw them on the floor and pined Mal on the bed.

-Mal :"does that means that you like the gift?", said Mal who was a bit scared by Evie's sudden action.

-Evie :"of course I like it! I love you baby"

(No one POV)

Mal didn't have the time to answer since Evie had already crushed their lips together. Right at this moment Mal knew that they weren't going to sleep a lot tonight.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked and enjoyed this one. I will update tomorrow and if everything go as plan. Thanks for your reviews everyone! See ya later. -Magic**


	40. curiouser, curiouser

**Hey guys I'm back! In this chapter there's a big part that is written by the amazing 64thVanSull because he/she had an awesome idea for Ally and a new OC. I don't own anything about descendants or Disney but I do own my ideas (and 64thVanSull owns his ideas that he putted in this chapter) ps: btw my new story is out and it's another Malvie fic (another will be coming out soon also). Hope you like it. Enjoy! –Magic**

(No one POV)

Not long after Valentine's Day passed, the rotten four and all of their friends enjoyed their love lives. Well, all of them except Ally. Sure there were plenty of boys at Auradon Prep that were available, but her issue was that none of them were all that interesting. At first, she considered hooking up with one of the when they first arrived, but those thoughts were thrown down the rabbit hole once she heard that the both of them were dating each other.

Not only that, but Ally was more into the "curious" or "weird" type of guy. Where in the world was she going to find someone like that in Auradon, the land of sunshine and people walking around with smiles (at often times forced by petroleum jelly)?

Currently, she was wondering through the school, sulking over her (lack of) love life. As she walked past the entrance to the theatre, the lights began to surge and dim randomly; even the sounds of laughter could be heard from behind the doors.

-Ally :"Curiouser and curiouser.", she muttered.

(No one POV)

With nothing else to do, she opened the doors and found a frightening sight, a person getting the chair! It was a boy, most likely her year, really skinny and dressed in black skinny jeans with a dark gray button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up under a black silk vest with black hair. Not only that, but he had tattoos of stitches on his hands, arms, neck, and one beneath his left eye. But the biggest thing was that Ally could see his skeleton as the electricity surged through his body.

-The boy on the chair :"No, no, no!", he shouted shocking Ally (no pun intended) "It's not high enough. My skeleton needs to be visible the whole time even after I get up and dance."

-Other boy :"Sorry, Jace, but the machine won't go any higher."

-Jace :"Well, then get some eels from the Biology lab and hook 'em up to increase the machine's power. Come on, guys, we've got to top last year's Halloween or else our reputation'll be ruined!", said Jace while whining as he got out of the chair, as he did, he spotted Ally and kindly waved at her.

-Ally :"Um, hi." waved back Ally, "I'm Ally, Alice in Wonderland's daughter. What's your name?"

-Jace :"Who am I? Why, I am Jace, the Pumpkin Prince! Jack Skellington's my dad and as you can see, I've inherited his knack for scaring and improving Halloween."

-Ally :"This is all for Halloween?" Ally asked, "But it's only March." she stressed.

-Jace :"So? Planning out a new and improved celebration for a holiday like Halloween takes a lot of time and planning." Jace replied, "Especially when it comes to electrocuting someone like me in order to show my skeleton."

-Ally :"…You were serious about that? Why on earth would you do that?"

-Jace :"I got the idea from one of my dad's old performances and my grandpa. My dad once dressed himself up like a scarecrow and lit himself on fire as he danced around on a flaming straw horse. So what I plan to do is have it when the parade is just about over, I'll be brought out in this chair pretending to be dead and once the switch is flipped, I'll come alive, flail around as the electricity courses through my veins showing everyone my bones before jumping into a well making a lightshow of sparks and rise from the water perfectly unharmed.", said Jace like if it was normal.

-Ally :"So, basically like your dad only with you being electrocuted?"

-Jace "Yeah, pretty much." Jace shrugged, "Call it a Skellington family tradition. But something tells me that getting a sneak-peak at the show wasn't what brought you here. Am I right?"

-Ally :"That's right, all my friends are enjoying being with someone and I'm the only single member of our little group."

-Jace :"Tell me about it. I'm in charge of the most popular holiday celebration committee, and the only other member I'm friends with that's single just like me is-"

(No one POV)

As Jace was talking, another guy literally popped out of nowhere by magic. He was short, muscular, and wore a blue shirt and white slacks with his black hair tied in a ponytail. But he quickly changed his appearance to where he resembled a teenage girl.

-Other guy :"Oooh, looks like our little Pumpkin Prince is making friends with a pretty little stranger. Eek! I am so going to like tweet this!" And with that, he was gone.

-Jace :"…That guy." Jace finished dryly.

-Ally :"Who or what was that?"

-Jace :"That was (for some reason) my best friend Jerrie. He's the Genie of the Lamp's son; and he clearly inherited his dad's weirdness."

-Ally :"Yeah, he isn't anything at all like his sister Jordan.", said Ally while giggling cutely.

(Jace POV)

Hearing this, Jace felt a little something he hadn't felt before, a deep thumping behind his ribcage. Could it be worms? Nah, he got rid of those weeks ago. So what was it?

-Jace :"Hey, uh, Ally,we're actually done for the day, so if you'd like, I can show you all the old projects we have lying around. If you'd like to check em' out, that is.", said Jace in a nervous tone.

(No one POV)

Being caught off-guard by the sudden yet sweet offer, Ally's face became flushed while she twiddled with her hair.

-Ally :"Alright, sounds curious, and like fun."

(No one POV)

Jace then offered her an arm which she gladly took and escorted her out. As they strolled out, Jerrie popped back in to add some more of his weird humor.

-Jerrie :"Ah, la amour. Truly a thing to be cherished…and to be envied when single." he said romantically then bluntly.

(No one POV)

He then noticed the electric chair and gave a shrug before taking a seat and setting himself up.

Once situated, Jerrie snapped his fingers which turned on the chair, humorously shocking him. After he managed to get a good shock in and was burnt extra crispy and he let out a puff of smoke.

-Jerrie :"Kids, don't ever play with demented electric means of torture, somebody always gets hurt."

(in Evie and Mal's room…)

(No one POV)

Mal was on top of Evie, kissing her and biting her way down on her body. Evie groaned at Mal's possessiveness but had to stop her if they wanted to have their luggage ready. She pulled Mal back up to kiss her on the lips.

-Evie :"I hate to stop this but we need to get our luggage ready", said Evie who managed to say a whole sentence without moaning because of Mal's assault on her neck.

-Mal :"fine but we will continue this later", said Mal with a wink and a smirk to Evie.

(No one POV)

The girls started packing their luggage while giggling at kissing.

(in Jordan's lamp…)

(No one POV)

Audrey and Jordan were on Jordan's bed looking at each other with lust and hunger in their eyes.

-Audrey :"you know, it's a good thing that we are in your lamp and that you have no roommate", said Audrey before approaching Jordan.

-Jordan :"why would it be better?", said Jordan who was backing away on her bed until her back hit the wall.

-Audrey :"so that nobody can hear you moan my name", said Audrey before straddling Jordan and pulling her in for a kiss.

 **Hey guys I know you are probably pissed off because it's a short chapter for all the time you had to wait but I have another story right now anyways see ya later! -Magic**


	41. such a tease

**Hey guys I'm here with chapter 41! I don't how long this story will last but it probably won't be more than 55-60 chapters so yes we are near the end. BUT don't cry because I promise you there will be a sequel one day. The sequel will have to wait after I finish If only (which will not be long as this one) and after my other Malvie story I have in mind. Anyways I will let you enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything about descendants or Disney but I own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! –Magic PS: in this chapter is set during Spring break.**

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie were on the plane on their way to Triton's bay. This time the girls weren't in the royal private jet but at least they were in first class. Mal was drawing in her sketch book while Evie was designing new clothes. The flight was quite short, about an hour or so. When they landed, Mal took her sketch book and her pencil case then put them in her bag before closing it. Evie did the same on her side but got up in front of Mal's seat.

-Evie :"hey there are you staying in the plane or are you going to have a vacation with your girlfriend?", said Evie jokingly.

-Mal :"maybe I'll stay 'cause this plane is quite comfy", said Mal while patting the seat.

-Evie :"get your ass up or you won't have dessert", said Evie before pulling Mal up by her leather jacket.

-Mal :"I'm up! Now you can release me from your grip", said Mal with a smirk.

-Evie :"okay let's go than because I want to be at the hotel before tomorrow morning", said Evie before sighing.

-Mal :"fine grumpy princess we're going", said Mal before giving a short kiss to Evie and pulling her with her on the way out.

(Lonnie's parents' house…)

(No one POV)

Jane and Lonnie were at Lonnie's house for the break and Lonnie wanted to tell her parents about their relationship. Obviously, Jane though this was a horrible idea and she was super nervous about their reaction.

-Jane :"are you sure you want to tell your parents about us?", said Jane who was freaking out.

-Lonnie :"I want to tell them and I know it will be fine because I'm listening to my heart", said Lonnie before taking Jane's hand and squeezing it to reassure her.

-Jane :"I hope your heart is right"

(Jordan's lamp…)

(No one POV)

Jordan and Audrey were in Jordan's bed sleeping…well Jordan was sleeping but not Audrey. Audrey wanted to take the next step in their relationship but she didn't know if Jordan wanted to do that. Audrey almost jumped out of her skin when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her. She relaxed when she felt Jordan kissing her neck.

-Jordan :"good morning, beauty", said Jordan before giving one last kiss to Audrey's neck.

-Audrey :"good morning, my sweet genie", said Audrey after turning around to face her girlfriend.

-Jordan :"did you slept well?", said Jordan before putting her hands on Audrey's hips.

-Audrey :"y-yes you?", said Audrey while holding back a groan when Jordan pulled her close into her.

-Jordan :"yes i did and dreamt about you, us, in my bed, doing sexy stuff", said Jordan before going on top of Audrey and tracing her jawline with her lips.

-Audrey :"i-ohh-johhr-dan wh-at are you-", muttered Audrey before Jordan's lips were on her own to give her a quick peck.

-Jordan :"i was thinking about taking the next step unless you don't want to", said Jordan before making Audrey sit up.

-Audrey :"tell me this isn't a dream", whispered Audrey to herself.

-Jordan :"if you're feeling this than it's not a dream", said Jordan who was smirking.

-Audrey :"feeling whaa...", said Audrey who didn't have the time to finish her sentence before a hand was trailing from up to down on her abdomen.

(No one POV)

Jordan's hand went higher to grab Audrey's left boob. Audrey moaned when Jordan squeezed her boob.

(In Auradon Prep's auditorium...)

-Jace :"full charge!", screamed Jace until he was electrocuted and we could see his skeleton.

-Ally :"pumpkin, don't you think you've done enough for today", said Ally before getting closer to the chair.

-Jace :"okay i will stop for the rest of the day. Where do you want to go, teacup?", said Jace before wrapping an arm around Ally's waist.

-Ally :"I don't maybe we should go watch a movie"

-Jace :"I like the sound of that", said Jace before kissing Ally's cheek making her blush.

(Back to Evie and Mal…)

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie were in their hotel room watching the view from the balcony. Evie was about to say something but she felt Mal's arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She let her head rest on Mal's shoulder.

-Mal :"I have an idea", said Mal before getting back inside and pulling Evie with her.

-Evie :"what is it baby?", said Evie curiously.

-Mal :"you, me, no clothes and a bed", said Mal before pushing Evie back until her legs touched the bed.

(No one POV)

Evie blushed bright red and couldn't answer to Mal's word. Mal pushed Evie down on the bed so that she was sitting.

-Evie :"i-I uh"

-Mal :"I didn't know I could leave you wordless like this", said Mal before leaning down until she was on her knees between Evie's legs.

-Evie :"Mal what are you doing?!", said Evie who was so red she could be used to make an apple pie.

-Mal :"do I look like I'm painting? And are you complaining 'cause if you are I can stop right now", said Mal who was about to get up until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

-Evie :"I'm not stopping you", said Evie before kissing Mal and pushing her back down to her knees.

-Mal :"well than princess prepare yourself", said Mal before putting her hands on Evie's thighs and caressing them making Evie shiver in pleasure.

(No one POV)

Mal slowly and teasingly pulled Evie's leggings down and threw them across the room, making Evie squeal in shock and excitement. Evie could feel Mal's breath on her panties. Evie though she was going to explode when Mal was going to touch her. Mal took Evie's panties down and pulled her by the waist towards her face. Evie going to ask Mal why she was waiting but she felt Mal's mouth on her clit. She moaned making Mal smile on her clit. Evie's hand find its way in Mal's hair, making her look up with a playful smirk.

-Mal :"I'm genie in a bottle, you gotta ask me the right way", sang Mal before getting pulled up to kiss her princess.

-Evie :"i-I want you to make love to me until we both pass out", said Evie while wrapping her legs around Mal's waist and her arms around Mal's shoulders.

-Mal :"let's start now than, my horny princess", said Mal before getting on the bed, with Evie still in her arms, and put her on the bed.

(No one POV)

Mal trailed her hand on Evie's body until she was at the zipper of Evie's short dress. She unzipped the dress and threw it near the leggings and panties that were already on the floor. Mal was about to ravage Evie's body when Evie got on her knees and slowly removing Mal's t-shirt. Once the t-shirt was out of the way, Evie slide her hand up and down on Mal's abs then lower to unzip her pants. She was about to also remove Mal's boxer when she realized that Mal didn't have some on right. The princess raised her head up to look at Mal who was blushing and leaned in to whisper something.

-Evie :"what a naughty dragon, you need to be punished", said Evie, in most sensual tone she ever used, before nibbling on Mal's ear.

-Mal :"uhr Evie god stop being a tease I can't take it"

-Evie :"oh we will see what you can take", said Evie with a predatory stare towards Mal.

 **Hey guys ! I'm sorry it's been a week but I'm rushing 'cause of school anyways have you seen Genie in a bottle (Cover) by Dove Cameron/Mal? I was crying the first time I heard it because it's so good! Hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update tomorrow or Monday night. See ya later -Magic**


	42. is it really the end?

**Hey guys i'm back and i'm sorry that it's been over a week but i promise that i will try to have the same pace as I had before. That means updates 2-3 times a week minimum. I hope you had a happy Easter because I didn't at all and something, well, let say "bad" happened to me during the break so that's why I didn't update. I don't own anything about descendants, Disney or the songs I use in my story but I own my ideas. Hope you like it. Enjoy! –Magic**

(No one POV)

It was the last day at Triton bay for Mal and Evie. The last 3 days they did a lot of amazing things like; eating at fancy restaurants, going to the beach, arcade gaming at the amusement park, having sex more than you can count fingers on your two hands…kidding well almost since they had sex almost every morning and night at the hotel. Mal wanted to make the last day special so she decided to get up early to get ready. Once she had finished taking a shower, eating and putting on her dress, she left Evie a note with the indication of where they would meet. Mal flew off to the destination to get the picnic ready.

 _(In Evie and Mal's hotel room, a few minutes later…)_

-Evie :"um baby, good morning", said Evie who had her eyes still closed and was about to pull Mal closer to her when she felt nothing.

(No one POV)

Evie opened her eyes with shock to see that her dragon wasn't there but there was a note. She took the note and started reading it.

" _hey my beautiful princess, I arranged us an amazing day and you just need to put on a dress, a bathing suit and follow this instruction. Go in the lobby and tell them that you are Mal's special guest, then they will bring you in a limo and drive you to the docks. When you will be on the docks, you will recognize someone and they will bring you to me. I love you and I will see you in 2-3 hours –Mal, your amazing dragon and girlfriend"_

(2 hours later, on the docks…)

(No one POV)

What Mal told Evie was true, she did recognize John who was going to drive the boat to the smaller island where Mal was. Evie was excited to see what Mal had planned for the rest of the day and honestly she was sure that she will like it. The boat ride was only 20 minutes long but for Evie it felt like hours. She said goodbye to John and she followed the blue rose's petals that were on the sand. When she raised her head up she was amazed. Mal had set up a picnic with probably waaayy to much food but it was gorgeous.

-Mal :"do you like it, princess?", said Mal who had sneak behind Evie to hug her.

-Evie :"Mal I love it! It's amazing!", said Evie before turning around to pull Mal in a passionate kiss.

-Mal :"I'm hungry so If you don't mind we will get started", said Mal making Evie laugh.

-Evie :"let's go eat, hungry dragon", said Evie before going to sit on the blanket beside Mal.

(2 hour later…)

(No one POV)

The girls were having so much fun that Mal didn't saw the time pass. She realized it was time to do what she wanted to do in the first place.

-Mal :"Evie, we've know each other for a long time now. Even we didn't start very well, look at what we are now! I'm so proud and happy to finally have you the way I always wanted. I love you so much that I don't what I would do if I had to live without you for a day", said Mal making Evie tear up.

-Evie :"Mal that was so touching- what are you doing?", said Evie when Mal put herself on one knee.

-Mal :"it's been a while that I've been taking about asking you this and i know we are young but Evie, my princess, do you want to be part of my wicked world?", said Mal while opening a little blue box with a wonderful ring.

(No one POV)

The ring was gold with a red ruby and a little sapphire was in the middle of the ruby. There was also a small crown on the top of the ring. When Evie saw it she was breathless.

-Evie :"i-i do, god Mal i love you so much", said Evie before pulling Mal up to kiss her.

(No one POV)

Evie was going to deepen the kiss but a flash made her pull away to look what it was. The flash was a camera flash from Carlos' phone. She was even happier because the whole gang was here. Evie turned around to Mal who was smirking at her. Mal nearly fell when Evie jumped her to hug her.

-Evie :"i love you my romantic dragon", said Evie before kissing a tear that was on Mal's cheek.

-Jay :"hey guys look! The _'i never cry Mal'_ is actually crying", said Jay who was pointing Mal.

-Carlos :"oh shut up and leave her alone, Jay", said Carlos before punching Jay on the shoulder.

-Jane :"don't be a jerk, they're so cute", said Jane before getting hugged by Lonnie.

-Lonnie :"but you are cuter", said Lonnie making Jane blush.

-Evie :"you brought them all here?", said Evie who turned around to look at the gang instead of Mal.

-Mal :"yes so they could see me propose to my amazing queen", said Mal making Evie blush and giggle.

(No one POV)

They didn't have the time to react because the gang pulled them in a group hug. Everyone started laughing and they were saying congrats to their two friends. After everybody said their congratulations to the girls, they decided to go back to the hotel and come back to Auradon prep the next day. Once the girls where finally back to their hotel room, Mal decided to make some pancakes. At least she tried to but Evie was making hard since she couldn't keep her hands away from Mal's body. Mal decided to give up on the pancakes and pulled Evie closer into her.

-Mal :"you're such a distraction", said Mal while giggling.

-Evie :"but a good distraction and one that can make you forget what you were doing", said Evie before pushing Mal's back against the counter.

-Mal :"what was I doing?", said Mal teasingly before grabbing Evie's hand and dragging her to the bed.

(No one POV)

Mal pushed Evie on the bed but Evie pulled her with her. They couldn't stop laughing and blushing. Evie removed Mal's dress and realized that she was completely naked under it. Mal winked and smirked at her. It was Mal's turn to remove Evie's dress and her bathing suit that was under. Mal stopped to look at the goddess in front of her. Even if it wasn't the first time that she saw Evie naked, she still found her stunning and breathtaking.

-Evie :"Are you going to stare at me like that for the whole night, not that I would mind but…", said Evie who was almost laughing when she saw Mal's "busted" face.

-Mal :"sorry it's just that you're a goddess", said Mal before getting closer and kissing Evie.

( 1 hour later…)

(No one POV)

Mal and Evie were lying on the bed, panting and trying to get their breathing back to normal.

-Mal :"that was…..amazing", said Mal before pulling the covers on top of her and Evie.

-Evie :"definitely, goodnight my dragon", said Evie before giving one last kiss on Mal's lips.

-Mal :" 'night babe", said Mal before closing her eyes.

(Mal's POV)

 _You didn't think this was the end of the story did you?_

-The end…for now

 **Hey guys so this is the last chapter BUT there will have a sequel to this! Anyways good bye I hope you liked this story as much as I do. -Magic**


End file.
